Channy Chaos
by ChAnNyObSeSsEd
Summary: What's going on at Condor Studios? Chad got a part in a movie? He is flirting with his costar, and the results are a jealous Sonny? Tawni is READING? channy
1. I Don't Care Right?

**Hey, everyone! This is my second big project—"Channy Chaos". "An Unlikely Pair" was really responsive and I was so incredibly happy with it. I think I would be lucky to have just half of the readers and reviews that I did before on this story. Thanks for clicking!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. However, if **_**you**_** own it, feel free to sell it to me! And by sell, I mean for free, of course…**

_**Sonny's POV**_

Oh my gosh, are you kidding me? You have got to be kidding me! Please tell me that you are kidding me! Okay, you get it; I am hoping that you are kidding. I have a good excuse! I mean, I am on a comedy show, for Pete's sake! _So Random!_ jokes all of the time! But this has nothing to do with my show, or sketches, or my cast! It concerns only one person. That certain person that always is involved when something in my life goes wrong. That's right, you guessed it.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

What I just recently learned is that Chad Dylan Pooper just got a part in a movie. I know that this has happened before, but this one actually _matters_. Last time I was thinking he was acting so completely… well… Chad-ish! The first time, he got the role of a mail-boy that worked in a high-powered law firm. He was being his usual egotistical self and thinking that the entire movie depended on CDC's performance and portrayal, so he followed the _So Random! _mail carrier, Josh, around. I just found it funny because he was bragging about how it was a—and I quote—'small but crucial role'. Last time, my cast and I laughed at the whole thing behind his back—maybe in front of him, too—because he didn't even have any lines! Ooh, you handed a guy an envelope! You've won an Oscar! But now he has an excuse to act all high-and-mighty. He got the _lead_.

Don't ask me how it happened. I have no idea. If I had any say in the matter, I'd have it published that he is the Worst Actor of Our Generation. Chad is so cheesy! Maybe he should be the Cheesiest Actor of Our Generation. He and everyone else at The Falls are completely melodramatic. It's not called acting, it's called being silly. And it's not the good kind of silly that my cast and I do, but the bad kind that is just plain stupid!

It almost goes against my nature to call someone stupid—almost. I thought no one could ever be 'stupid'. Maybe a little erratic, but never stupid. I've always believed that it was mean to call someone that. Then I met Chad Dylan Cooper. Things change.

Anyways, sorry, I am starting to ramble. The point is, Chad got the _lead_. Now he has an actual reason to go around acting like the King of the Studio—correction, King of the World. He degrades us more than ever now! And the worst part is, whenever we—mainly _I_—try to defend ourselves, Chad uses the same line every time. "Well," he always sneers, "at least I'm in a movie."

As if he didn't have enough to rant about already! Stupid Chad with his stupid #1 show and stupid deep blue eyes and stupid perfectly golden hair and stupid smile that makes me stop breathing and… and…

No! No! Stop it! Bad Sonny!

What was I saying before I got absorbed in Chad's stupidness? Oh, yeah! Now he's swaggering around the studio even smugger than before. Who would have even known that was possible? And Chad, being the jerkthrob that he is and loving to annoy me, rubs it in my face the most out of anyone. We can't even have a normal conversation without him bringing it up! Well, when I really think about it, we can't have a normal conversation in the first place without fighting and breaking out the 'fine!'s and the 'good!'s.

And yes, you heard me right. I said _fighting_, not_ flirting_. Gosh, I hate it when people and all of the tabloids—mainly _Tween Weekly_—say that! We _are not_ flirting! Why in the world would I want to flirt with someone like him? Chad cares about no one but himself! I mean, seriously, how can you not be totally self-absorbed if _you name yourself_ the Greatest Actor of Our Generation? Could you get any more conceited? No.

And you know what else drives me insane that he does on purpose to torture me? He won't even tell us what movie he's starring in, or where it's filming, or when it's filming, or anything about his character. Only his loyal cast of drama snobs knows what's going on, and it's not like they're going to tell me anything. The rest of my cast doesn't particularly care what role he got, only that he's acting like Jerkzilla. Chad seems to know that, too, and takes time out of his 'oh-so busy schedule' to strut over to Stage 3 and aggravate me a bit more. I don't know why he gets such a thrill out of bugging me. He definitely does it to me more than Tawni, or Nico, or Grady, or Zora! I guess it's partly my fault since I react to it and give him satisfaction, but I can't help it! Chad is just so infuriating!

I am sitting in the Commissary right now eating my lunch. I've started making my lunch now and brown-bagging it instead of eating the scarf and barf that they serve here. Well, serve to _us_, anyway. _Mackenzie Falls_ gets stakes and lobsters, of course. Which, by the way, Chad reminds me of daily. He just started laughing at me once he saw that I started bringing lunch instead of trying to digest the ick-on-a-stick.

Oh, look, here comes the King now. And, like predicted, he's coming over here to bug us (mainly me). I just know that he calls us his Court Jesters behind our backs, I know it!

"Here he comes," Nico rolled his eyes. "Mr. Big-shot has entered the room."

"Chip Drama Pants should leave us alone if we just stay quiet and don't move," Grady whispered, freezing like a statue in his chair. What did he think this was, a safari ride? "Just let him talk with Sonny and we can get it over with."

"What?!" I demanded. "Why do you think that he came over here to talk to me?" Everyone's heads turned in my direction, eying me skeptically. Zora raised her eyebrows in a pointed manner. "Okay, okay, that was a dumb question," I admitted, shrugging. I sighed and prepared myself for my daily tirade from Chad.

"Hello, Randoms," Chad said in a degrading tone. Then, as usual, his full attention was focused on me. That alone was enough to annoy me. He just completely blocks them out and pretends like they don't exist. How rude! He put his left hand against the edge of the table and leans coolly, smirking at me. He flipped his blonde hair from his blue eyes and watched me with what was obviously pity. Stupid, cocky Chad!

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked coldly, giving him my best glare. "I'm kind of busy here."

"With what? Talking about how you wish your show had viewers?" Chad asked me. I could see where this was going. The hand holding my fork twisted into a fist. This, of course, egged him on. "Or is it the fact that you wish you were in a movie? You know, on the big screen? Suggestion:" Chad said smugly, putting his other hand on my shoulder. "There's no use in having dreams that will _never_ come true."

"Hey!" I defended myself, turning in my chair to face him fully. "I came all the way over from Wisconsin to be on my favorite TV show. I was just a normal girl with a dream like millions of other people out there, and it came true!"

"Sounds more like a curse than a blessing to me," he snorted. "You got stuck on _So Random!_"

"Well, I'd rather be on _So Random!_ than be turned into an egotistical snob on _Mackenzie Falls_."

"And look at you, sitting here and dissing my career. And you call me a snob!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food, ignoring him. Two could play at that game. If there was one thing that Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't stand, it was being ignored. I could see Chad scowl out of the corner of my eye. I smiled to myself. Maybe now I understand why Chad loves to annoy me. This is fun!

"Okay, okay, fine," Chad said airily, holding his hands up innocently, "ignore me. Don't listen to me. Pretend like I'm not here. I guess I just assumed that you'd want to hear the role I'm playing in my movie."

What did he say? Is he finally gonna tell me? I spun around in my chair, a huge smile on my face.

"Really?" I asked excitedly, almost bouncing up and down in my seat. "Who is it? What's the movie called? Is it an action movie? Ooh, what about something supernatural? Oh, Chad, are you doing a comedy?!"

Chad raised his eyebrows at me and gave me a 'you-are-insane' look. I hate it when he gives me those!

"Uh, no," he said cockily, adjusting the collar of his jacket. "Me? Do a comedy? Are you kidding? Oh, what do you know, you actually are kind of funny." My toothy grin disappeared as soon as it had come with his last jab. "No, Munroe, it's a _supernatural romance_." He said the last part with splendor, gazing dramatically into the middle distance.

"Ooh," Tawni said, clapping her hands together. "A supernatural _romance_! Who's your co-star?"

"The only lady who is fit to play love-interest to the great CDC," Chad told us, though it seemed like he was mostly talking to me. Who's this so-called 'only lady fit' to be in a romance with Chad? My scowl deepened. "Faith Gore."

This time, everyone at our table gasped. Did he just say _Faith Gore_? No way! She is amazing! She is like Ashley Tisdale, Hayden Panettiere, and Sandra Bullock combined! She's probably the most famous eighteen year-old in Hollywood right now!

"Ohmigosh, Faith Gore! I love her!" I screamed, not caring how smug Chad looked right now. I am so excited!

"She is one of the most fashionable people I know!" Tawni squealed. "Besides me," she quickly added.

"Whoa, Faith Gore," Nico and Grady sighed in unison, looking at each other.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Chad bragged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He cocked his head to the side and looked up at the ceiling, imitating his Falls poster. "Is she a lucky girl or what?"

I turned from my excited friends, watching him suspiciously. I could detect an underlying meaning besides just 'she is lucky to have me in her presence'. I can also tell that he meant for me to hear. I am probably going to regret asking this, but…

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Chad asked innocently, his voice going higher with his self-superiority. "Faith and I have a _kissing_ scene."

Excuse me? _What_?!

Did he just say _kissing scene_? As in, K-I-S-S-I-N-G? The same kissing that means pressing your lips together in a romantic way to show your passion and emotion? Please tell me that there is a meaning to the word 'kissing' that I have never heard before!

"Ah," was all I could say, my voice going an octave higher. Dang it!

Chad smiled, crossing his arms and looking a little happier than what suits him. Yep, that was the plan from the beginning. The punch line. And I was stupid enough to fall right into his trap. Chad was waiting to see what my reaction would be. Wait, why would he care what I thought about a kissing scene? Oh yeah, I was the only girl to be Chad's co-star and not fall in love with him.

"Aw, jealous, Sonny?" Chad asked, tilting his head to the side and giving me that heart-stopping look. No way, Chad! I'm not falling into your dumb 'get lost in my eyes' trick! You have played that card one too many times!

"Pffft! Me? Jealous! Ha ha, oh, Chad…" I laughed, keeping my voice abnormally low in case it tried to betray me again. I just have a weird voice that gets high at the wrong times! I don't care what Selena Gomez says, it _does not_ get high when I'm in denial!

"Uh huh, uh huh, sure," Chad said dubiously, obviously not buying it. "Gosh, I just sure hope I don't mess up. Because then we'd have to film it over, and over, and over, and over…"

That's it! I can't take it! Chad with his stupid show and stupid movie and stupid love-interest! Faith Gore is drop-dead gorgeous just in case you didn't know, so that doesn't help matters. So, as calmly as I could (which wasn't very), I grabbed the remains of my lunch, stomped over to the trashcan, and practically crushed my trash into the garbage mound. I knew people—including Chad and my cast mates—were staring at me, but I didn't care. You know, I just realized something.

I _really _don't like Faith Gore!

After a well-run rehearsal, Tawni and I decided to just lounge around in our dressing room for the remainder of the day. I sat down on our leopard-print couch, taking out my phone and playing an application. I kept losing and the enemy plane kept blowing up mine because I couldn't focus. My mind was somewhere else completely.

The worst part is, I must have looked pretty distant if Tawni took enough time to look away from her mirror and notice me. She sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning to face me, looking annoyed. It's not like I called out her name and forced her to look away from her reflection! Tawni seems to think otherwise.

"Oh, Sonny," she rolled her eyes, playing with her Coco-Moco-Coco lipstick, "when are you going to fix your problem?"

"Problem?" I asked, trying to sound oblivious. I ignored the crashing sound my phone made as a bomb collided with my plane. "What problem? What makes you think I have a problem? I don't have a problem!"

"Oh, please, stop trying to hide it, Sonny! I've known from the second you stomped out of the cafeteria." I continued to look lost. "You're jealous!" she groaned, throwing her hands in the air.

"I—I am not jealous," I told her, laughing more than I should have. "Just because Chad got a part in a movie that happens to be a romance and his co-star is one of the prettiest girls in Hollywood and they happen to have… a _kissing_ scene doesn't mean I'm jealous!"

Tawni sighed, getting out of her vinyl stool and putting her hand on my shoulder. She flipped her hair over her shoulder again, but this time I think it was out of frustration.

"Sonny," she began, "as the world knows, I am pretty." Oh, I should have known the conversation would turn to her sooner or later. Good! That's where I want it. Anywhere but me and Chad. "And I am falling for your 'I do not care' act as much as Chad is. The look on your face at lunch said it all."

"Tawni—"

"No, Sonny, I am talking! I am pretty, so that means I am smart. I am smart enough to tell that you don't like the idea of Faith Gore getting cuddly with Chad. Here is a—what's it called? Oh, yeah—_formula _that you need to learn. Tawni + pretty=genius!"

I grinned to myself. She just opened a whole new window for discussion, one that had nothing to do with Chad.

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "Tawni, I've always known you were pretty, but I didn't think you were Einstein."

"Who?"

"Exactly! Right there! See, a genius would know who Einstein is."

"I know who Eyelinstein is!" she said disdainfully.

"It's Einstein."

"Einstein is!" she corrected herself without pause. She folded her arms over her chest. "He's that old guy with frizzy hair and horrible skin!"

"That's not what he's known for, Tawni," I shook my head. I stood up, crossing my arms, too.

"Who cares what he's known for? He needed a makeover!"

"You know, I bet you've never even read a book," I taunted, pushing the subject further and further away from the jerkthrob on Stage 2.

"Have so," Tawni countered.

"_Tween Weekly_ doesn't count."

She scowled. "You know what? I'll prove to you, I'll prove to everybody just how smart _I _can be!" she said haughtily, standing up straighter, trying to look smart. "I'm not just some dumb blonde! Tawni Hart is pretty _and _intelligent!"

"Yeah, that's right!" I encouraged. I was gonna take this a step farther. "I bet that you can't finish reading a book by the end of this week! And it has to have at least one hundred and fifty pages."

"_One hundred and fifty_?!" she repeated incredulously. Then she quickly recovered. "One hundred and fifty. Pffft, I can do that. No problem!"

"Okay," I nodded, satisfied. "But just to make sure you don't cheat…" I grabbed a completely random book off of the bookshelf I had recently put by my vanity. "Here you go!" I have no idea what book I just handed her.

"_Twilight_," Tawni read the cover aloud, holding the book like it was covered in dirt. "Uh, okay, Sonny! Be prepared to eat your words, because Tawni Hart is always right!"

"Uh huh," I smiled, going back to the couch and pulling out my cell phone again. I watched Tawni out of the corner of my eye as she opened the book timidly, holding it far away from her face. I saw her read the summary. When the critics said it was a story with bite, she didn't take it literally, did she?

Then, my newest distraction was taken from my attention as my phone buzzed. I quickly hit the 'read' button for my text message. If it made any noise at all, Tawni would look up and go right back to talking about Chad again. But Chad seemed to be taking care of Tawni's job while she was off duty. The second I opened the text, I regretted it.

_**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**Send to: 555-8727**_

_Hey, Munroe. Still upset about my news from 2day?_

_~CDC_

I groaned internally, as not to distract Tawni. I quickly typed a reply.

_**Reply to: 555-8727; Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_No, Chad, I was never upset. You r just delusional enough 2 think that._

_~*Sonny*~_

It was only about six seconds after I hit send that a reply came.

_**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**Send to: 555-8727**_

_Denial doesn't suit you, Sonny._

_~CDC_

I pursed my lips. What is it with everyone and saying I'm in denial? Hear this, okay? I _am not_ in denial—which, I know, makes it sound like I _am_ in denial, but I'm not. So, there.

_**Reply to: 555-8727; Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_I AM NOT IN DENIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_~*Sonny*~_

I typed furiously in all caps. He deserved to be cyber-yelled at! Maybe it will downsize that ego that's so huge I'm surprised that he can fit through any doorways. My phone vibrated.

_**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**Send to: 555-8727**_

_And there it is again. Denying that you're in denial. You got it bad… :D_

_Plus, no need to yell at me! The Greatest Actor of Our Generation deserves better treatment, u no. Don't go diva on me again, Munroe._

_~CDC_

_**Reply to: 555-8727; Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_U no, the real question is why you are so determined to prove that I am in denial, Cooper._

_~*Sonny*~_

The funny thing was, he didn't respond to this one for about a minute or so. Ha ha!

_**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**Send to: 555-8727**_

_Admit you're jealous. The look on your face lunch was priceless! $ $ $_

_~CDC_

I smirked to myself.

_**Reply to: 555-8727; Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_You didn't answer my question, Chad. :-_

_~*Sonny*~_

Now, he didn't reply for about two more minutes on this one. I was starting to think he had just stopped texting me, then my screen illuminated with his ID and picture.

_**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**Send to: 555-8727**_

_Y shud Chad Dylan Cooper have to answer 2 u?!_

_~CDC_

Seriously? Is that the best he could come up with?

_**Reply to: 555-8727; Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_Well, y shud Sonny Munroe have to answer to the Cheesiest Actor of Our Generation?_

_~*Sonny*~_

_**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**Send to: 555-8727**_

_Bcz Chad Dylan Cooper commands u 2! As for the title—lies! All lies!_

_~CDC_

_**Reply to: 555-8727; Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_Srry, I am a horrible liar, Chad. I can't tell you I am in denial without lying._

_~*Sonny*~_

_**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**Send to: 555-8727**_

_Fine, b that way._

_~CDC_

_**Reply to: 555-8727; Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_Fine!_

_~*Sonny*~_

_**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**Send to: 555-8727**_

_Good!_

_~CDC_

_**Reply to: 555-8727; Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_Good!_

_~*Sonny*~_

_**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**Send to: 555-8727**_

_Fine!_

_~CDC_

_**Reply to: 555-8727; Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_Fine!_

_~*Sonny*~_

_**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**Send to: 555-8727**_

_Good!_

_~CDC_

_**Reply to: 555-8727; Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_Good and goodbye!_

_~*Sonny*~_

That was Chad's warning not to reply. He usually listens to me—at least for ten minutes. Then he texts back with 'good!' or 'fine!'. And sometimes, when he _really_ wants to aggravate me, he will call. But I beg that he won't call. Then Tawni will hear!

**A/N: Please review so the hours I stayed up typing this won't go to waste! You know what's weird? I feel guilty guilt-tripping you…**

**No flames, please! Just comments and constructive critism.**


	2. Tag Along

**Thanks for the great responses from chapter one! I was wondering if maybe I could get at least 17 reviews on this one? I know I am being picky, but it lets me know that people are following along and I am not just typing this for no one—ha, ha! Okay, here you are!**

_**Chad's POV**_

Oh, I am so happy right now. _The _Chad is impressed with himself. Yesterday, I couldn't have broken the news any better than I did, if I do say so myself. The look on Sonny's face when I told her that I was going to kiss Faith Gore… ooh, it was priceless! I wish I could have gotten my phone out and taken a picture. I'm never letting this go. Deny it all you want to, Sonny. I can see the truth in your eyes.

Of course, Sonny denies having any less-than-friendly feelings about the whole thing, but I see right through her _act_—notice the sarcasm. I knocked on the door to Sonny's dressing room, feeling a bounce in my step that I haven't had for a long time. I guess it just feels good to have Munroe jealous for once. I mean, first she had James and then she _kissed_ that stupid Hayden dude—yeah, got him fired—so it's time for a change of pace. Chad Dylan Cooper has the lead now (see what I did there? 'Lead' as in the movie role _and _as the leader!).

Sonny opened the door with her signature smile on her face that, of course, disappeared the second she saw me. That just made me smile more.

"What do you want, Chad?" she asked curtly, crossing her arms. "Not done bragging about your movie yet?"

"You know me so well, Munroe," I grinned, taking a seat on their lumpy couch. Over at The Falls, this hunk of junk would have been in the dumpster and replaced by designer furniture ages ago.

Sonny rolled her eyes, her arms falling down by her side as she walked over to her vanity and picked up a purple notebook.

"Glad to see you're finally writing down what I say," I nodded in approval. It was about time she came to her senses and started quoting me. She looked up from the paper, glaring at me.

"Uh, HA HA, no," she snapped at me, grabbing a pencil off of a nearby table. "I was actually going to let you rant as much as your conceited little heart desires while I ignore you and write down sketch ideas."

"Ooh, that hurt," I told her, feigning offense as I put my hand over my chest.

"Good."

Oh, she's starting so early? Eager to get to the flirting, aren't we, Munroe?

"Good," I smiled, her complete cluelessness amusing me. She really had no idea why we did this, did she? _Denial_.

"Fine," she sighed, sounding worn. Sonny took a seat and turned her back towards me, leaning in over her sketch-book. Normally, this would bother me since _no one_ ignores Chad Dylan Cooper, but I can tell that she is just pretending not to listen to me. Sonny's really hanging on to every word I say.

"So," I began, propping my feet on the end of the couch. I folded my hands behind my head. "I broke the news to you yesterday that I am in a romance with Faith Gore—" she tensed "—and I told you the movie genre. But don't worry; today's news won't be quite as heartbreaking for you."

"Oh, goody," she said sarcastically.

"I thought you were supposed to be ignoring me," I reminded her. I knew she was listening. Chad Dylan Cooper is always right.

"Well, normally you wouldn't be caught dead on Stage 3, and look at where you are."

"Completely unrelated."

"Whatever, Chad," Sonny said irritably. "Just say what you want to say and get out."

"Ooh, Sonny's not so sunny today," I commented, raising my eyebrows. Usually Sonny's not even _that_ rude to me. Something is up with this usual ball of sunshine. Is she really as bothered by Faith more than I know, or is it something else? She sighed but didn't say anything. She twisted her finger in her shiny, dark hair absentmindedly. Sonny tapped the eraser of the pencil on the paper, not having much luck thinking of a sketch. I don't blame her. If I had her job, (shudder) I don't know what I'd do.

But something is bothering Sonny, and it's not me.

That _is not_ okay.

She squinted her eyes and twisted her lips like she always does when she is thinking really hard. Stupid cute.

"Chad?" Sonny asked suddenly. I was all ears.

"Yeah?" I replied, trying not to sound like I really cared—which I have _nailed_, by the way. She turned around in her stool slowly, biting her lip. She refuses to meet my eyes, which tells me enough. It's about me; interest caught.

"Um…" she twisted the pencil around in her fingers, chewing on her lip even more. Sonny is always so cute when she gets nervous around me. Stupid cute. "Just… curious about something."

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"About the movie…" she said, sounding really guilty. She looked like she was about to admit to committing a murder, but in her eyes it's probably equally bad.

"What about it?"

"Uh, when do you start shooting?"

What is so bad about that question?

"A week. Why?" There must be more to this.

"Just curious," Sonny shrugged, staring at one spot on the carpet. "So are you gonna be gone for a few weeks, or…?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, uh, not exactly. You obviously don't know anything about the movie-making process, so I'll fill you in. It's actually going to take about a month and a half, since it's a pretty short movie." I used a clearly 'I-am-better-than-you-and-I-am-rubbing-it=in-your-face' tone, but Sonny did not roll her eyes or make a witty comeback like she normally would. She just sat there, her head down, looking at the furry carpet. That is very unSonny-like.

"Oh," she said, her voice going an octave higher. She is lying. But I can't really enjoy it right now. The look on her face isn't exactly sunshiny. She twiddled with the pencil some more. "So… where are you filming?"

"New Zealand," I answered, smirking. I opened my arms in a large gesture. "Chad Dylan Cooper goes international!" Instead of that snapping her back into her 'I-am-always-ready-to-fight' mode, her scowl deepened.

"Oh," she sighed with a fake smile, "New Zealand! That's great! That's—that's a long way away, heh heh."

Oh, so that's it. Sonny is gonna miss me. I swear, the poor excuse I have for a heart just jumped. I smiled crookedly. Whether she admits it or not, I know that she likes this smile.

"Are you gonna _miss me_, Munroe?" I asked, getting off of their horrible excuse for a couch and walking over to her. I stuffed my hands into my pockets coolly, leaning against the side of her vanity while she turned her back to me and pretended to be thinking of sketches again. Sonny cleared her throat.

"Pffft, me? Miss you? Please!" she scoffed. There went her voice again. I'm not buying it, and I know she knows that.

"Just so you know," I suggested, "I'm buying into this about as much as the whole Faith Gore thing."

"Chad I am _not _jealous and I'm _not_ going to miss you." Earlier, when I said that denial doesn't suit her, I lied.

"Right," I nodded dubiously, "I bet you can't." A challenge was all that she needed.

"Can't what?"

"I bet you can't look me in the eyes and tell me that."

Her head snapped up from the notebook, looking fearful. Ha, she knows I'm right. She'd never say this out loud, but she can't look me in the eyes for five seconds straight without getting lost in their ocean blue depths. Sonny, being Sonny, responded before she had time to correct herself.

"Can so!"

I jumped at the chance to stare Sonny in the eyes before she even knew what was going on. I was in a chair beside her at the speed of lightning, leaning towards her and staring her straight in the eye.

"So, what were you saying earlier?" I asked, her chocolate brown eyes widening as I smiled at her.

"Um… I…" she was speechless. Admit it, Sonny. You get lost in my eyes. "You, um…"

"I am leaving the country next week for almost _two months_, and that's all you have to say to me?" I asked, using my Mackenzie voice. It's naturally dreamy and makes the ladies melt. Well, if you think about it, what about me _doesn't _make the ladies faint?

"Chad…" Sonny said weakly, shaking her head. Her eyes were locked with mine and stuck there.

"Admit it, Sonny. You'll miss me."

"No," she mumbled.

What? There is no way she could have possibly said that.

"What?" I voiced aloud, my tone flat. There wasn't much else I could say. I frowned.

"No!" she said with growing strength, sitting up straighter and leaning towards me now. No, I'm supposed to be in control here! What about that does she not understand? "I'm not just gonna melt every time you look me in the eyes, Chad. I'm not going to fall for it! I'm not like every other girl in the studio. Haven't you realized that by now?"

Of course I've realized that! Why else do you think I take the long way to The Falls rehearsals now? Why else do you think I stop by here every single day, no matter how busy I am? It's to see _you_! How could this not work? Even Sonny gets lost in my eyes! Every girl does! It's the law of nature, plain and simple. And, of course, Sonny would be the one to break the law. She never ceases to amaze me.

"Fine," I spat, getting up out of the chair and heading towards the door. I walked backwards, though. No way was I missing one second of Sonny's face.

"Fine!" she cried, shooting out of her seat and following me. She probably thinks she'll get to slam the door in my face. Little does she know that I'm not going anywhere.

"Good!" I swear, I use this word fifty times a day.

"Good!" Sonny said the next word eagerly. She was getting that angry flash in her eyes that I can't resist.

"Good," I shrugged, leaning against her doorframe. She scowled, disappointed. Oh, you'll be smiling soon enough, Sonshine. "I guess I just assumed that you couldn't stand to be away from me for so long."

Sonny rolled her eyes and shook her head back and forth.

"I think I'll live." Oh, please, it'll kill you, Munroe! I can see it in your eyes. I see everything in your eyes.

"Really, Sonny? _Really_?" I asked, smiling slightly. She raised an eyebrow. "Because if you were going to miss me, I was planning on fixing the problem."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked, scrutinizing me. That's right, Sonny, take in The Chad. "Are you saying that you would just quit the movie?"

I snorted. "Pffft, no! Like I'd miss a kissing scene with Faith Gore!" I just said that to get on her nerves again. It worked. "I _was_ going to offer you a tag-along."

"Tag-along?"

"Yep. You know, if it was too painful for you to see me leave and kissing another girl, I was going to let you come along."

"Chad, I can't afford that."

"Being the generous guy that I am, I'd pay for it," I told her obviously. She looked shocked. "You'd get your own hotel room in a five-star hotel, the star treatment from adoring fans—which I'm sure will be new to you—and maybe even get to see yours truly shoot scenes."

Sonny ignored the jab I sent towards her show and smiled her toothy grin at me. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist an all-expense paid trip out of the country—and hopefully having me as a companion is part of it, too. She suddenly narrowed her eyes and glared at me, probably thinking I was getting her hopes up then telling her that it was a joke.

"What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously. She knew me too well. I shrugged.

"I'm not asking much. Just something you have to do right here, right now," I informed her. She widened her eyes, frightened. I grinned. "All I'm wanting you to do is admit that you would miss me terribly and feel like the _entire meaning and fabric _of your life was taken from you by a richer, more successful star." Sonny snorted and eyed me like I was insane for suggesting such a thing. Sure, I was overdoing it, but I'm an _actor_, unlike little Miss Denial over here. "Come on," I taunted, "I just don't want the thousands of dollars I'm going to spend on you to go to waste."

Sonny exhaled sharply out of her nose, giving me a death look. She pursed her lips before saying a word.

"I'll miss you," she muttered, so quiet that I wasn't sure if I was hearing things of not.

"I'm sorry," I smirked, "I didn't quite catch that." I cupped my hand around my ear. Sonny groaned and clenched her fists. I knew how painful this was for her. That's why it's worth it!

"I'll miss you!" she said loudly, her voice in monotone. I shook my head, clicking my tongue disapprovingly.

"Shameful, Munroe. I know you can do better than that. Where's the emotion? Where's the passion?"

"I don't have any."

"I know this is new to you," I said slowly, "but it's called _acting_. It's fun. You should try it sometime."

"Are you saying that I can't act?" she asked, her chocolate eyes flashing again. Yes, yes, Sonny, fall into my trap…

"Well, I thought that one was a gimme, but yeah. You're on _So Random!_, as if that wasn't bad enough." I truly am a genius! Here it comes.

"Fine! Let's see if _this_ is enough 'acting' for you," she barked, her lips doing that pouty thing that they always do when she is determined to prove me wrong. I love how she always does these one-of-a-kind facial expressions for me.

But not near as much as I loved what she did next. Well, I can't particularly remember if I loved it or not… I was in shock. But don't tell anyone that! I can't have it getting around that Sonny Munroe can completely throw me like that.

Sonny smiled at me, obviously trying to look flirtatious. I raised one eyebrow as she giggled my name.

"Ch-ad…" she giggled in a sing-songy voice, "if you leave me here at the studio while you're gone, I don't know what I'll do…" She walked towards me slowly, swinging her arms back and forth. What was she doing? All I wanted was 'I will miss you, Chad'. But if she wants to go all out with it, I'm not gonna stop her! She took my hand in hers, a soft blush on her cheeks. Maybe I should tell her that she can't act more often! I watched with wide, disbelieving eyes as she twined her fingers with mine. I got a strange tingle that I felt when we danced at prom and during the fake date.

_Stupid cute_, I thought as she giggled and leaned into my chest. Wait, she's leaning into my chest?! It took all of my incredibly incredible awesomeness not to let her know how much I was enjoying this. My blue eyes wide, I just stared.

It was over all too soon. Her hand slid out of mine and she backed away slowly, ground and crossed her arms. She smiled smugly at me. I returned it.

"There!" she said triumphantly. She turned and wiped the hand that had been holding mine on the arm of the couch with a disgusted look on her face. "That took some major acting on my part, I hope you know."

"Sure it did," I said with heavy sarcasm. No way was I ever letting her forget this. I turned the Chad Dylan Cooper charm on full power as I swaggered back into the room. "I'd say I was impressed with your acting, but… I'm not. That wasn't acting."

"Oh, please, Chad!" Sonny exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Save it for your blog!"

"Okay, I will," I nodded. "But just so you know, reporters from _Tween Weekly _read my blog daily."

"Whatever, Chad," Sonny dismissed it, sticking her hand out for me to shake. "I filled your 'condition'. Do we have a deal? Am I going to New Zealand?" She smiled at me hopefully, poking me in the shoulder in a playful manner.

"Fine," I subsided, not sure if I was going to get much more out of her. I think I've taunted her enough to let loose her real feelings about be enough for one day. I shook her hand awkwardly.

"Fine," Sonny agreed in a business-like tone.

"Good." We were still shaking hands.

"Um, good," Sonny laughed, amused for some reason. Why was she laughing at me? I'm not funny! I'm _dramatic_.

"What?" I demanded. We were still shaking hands. Well, they had stopped moving. Now we were just holding hands. She laughed her contagious, loud laugh.

"You're blushing," Sonny giggled, snorting in the middle of her laugh. Both of our hands ripped from one another's, mine shooting to my cheeks and hers covering her mouth. I grinned out of embarrassment and fondness for her. It's adorable when she snorts. Now we're both blushing. I remembered the first time she snorted in front of me on Lookout Mountain. "Sorry," she muttered. I did what I did last time. I just grinned.

"I'll give you details later, Munroe," I winked, strutting towards the door like the god I am.

"Chad, wait!"

"What is it?" I turned around.

"What about Marshall?" she asked me. "Is he going to let me leave for a month and a half?" I shrugged.

"Tell him that while you're there you can be doing some serious representation for _So Random!_ or something."

"Does Condor TV broadcast in New Zealand?"

"Of course it does. Condor TV New Zealand is _huge_," I assured her. Did this girl know anything? "Sonny, have I ever steered you wrong?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Don't answer that," I said on second thought. I clicked my tongue, winked, and left for my set with a squealing Sonny left behind me. I could hear her screaming,

"I'm going to New Zealand! I'm going to New Zealand! Oh, yeah!"

I chuckled to myself. Stupid cute.

**Thanks everyone for reading! Please review! By the way, PM me any ideas you have like dialogue or big plot ideas. And does anyone think I should do an album for **_**this **_**story?**

_**Check out that review button!**_

_**Check out them reading ChAnNyObSeSsEd author's notes!**_

_**Aw, check you out checking them out!**_

_**Yeah, OMG, check me out!**_

_**But seriously, check out the review button.**_


	3. Can I go?

**Chapter three is right here, lovelies! Thanks for the reviews!**

_**Sonny's POV**_

My chest is heaving. I think I am going to hyperventilate. This is the big moment, the big sha-bang! I am on my way to Marshall's office. Just in case you didn't know, Marshall is the producer of _So Random!_ He is the one who gave me the life-changing call back in Wisconsin. His voice is the one that told me that _So Random!_ would be thrilled to add me as a new member of the comedy team. So, I guess that in a strange way, I feel an obligation towards him. He helped make my dream come true, so hopefully he can make my newest dream of going to New Zealand come true! I hope that this will go as well as the call did…

"_Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone my mother had recently placed in my bedroom. I was already naturally in a giddy mood, considering this was my first official phone call._

"_Hello? Is this Miss Allison Sonny Munroe?" the voice asked. It was a man's voice, but he sounded too kind to be a creepy stalker or something. In fact, he sounded a little nervous—with an undertone of excitement._

"_Um, yes," I confirmed, confused. I did not recognize this voice._

"_Ah, yes, hello there!" the man greeted me. I could hear a smile in his voice. "Sorry if I scared you. I'm Marshall Pike."_

"_Uh… okay…" I replied slowly. Was I supposed to know who that was?_

"_Oh, I am the producer for _So Random!_ on Condor TV," he explained. "Maybe you've heard of it?"_

_I was frozen. I couldn't move. I feel like I have been turned into stone… in a good way! The producer from my _favorite _comedy show is calling me! _Me_! I can't feel my arms. I'm surprised I haven't dropped the phone yet!_

"_Uh, Miss Munroe? Are you there?"_

"_Oh, yes! Yes!" I said quickly, trying to keep myself from screaming. If a producer from _Hollywood_ was calling me, it had to be good, right? "I'm here! Oh my gosh, Mr. Pike, how did you get my number?"_

"_Well, your funny videos have been a sensation on the internet, and it was brought to my attention. I looked up your number in the phonebook and here we are!" he told me. I realized quickly that there must be a reason he is calling me. I better stop blabbing and let him get to the point._

"_Is there anything I can help you with, Mr. Pike?"_

"_Oh, please, call me Marshall," he said cheerily._

"_Okay, _Marshall_," I tested the word on my tongue with a happy giggle. It felt right there. It felt homey._

"_Anyway, Miss Munroe, the reason I called was because, you see, our show needs help with ratings…"_

_I gasped. _So Random! _needed help with ratings? Impossible! Who doesn't like _So Random!_?_

"…_and we recently said goodbye to one of our cast members, Mandy," Marshall explained. Oh, yeah, I remember hearing about that. "So we have an opening for a new cast member. Your videos are a sensation, you're hilarious, and I have a feeling you'd get along with… everyone here!" Why did he hesitate on that? "So, kiddo, what do you say? Do you want to be the newest addition to _So Random!_?"_

_I can't breathe. I can't breathe! No, but I have to breathe to answer back. I can't say yes fast enough! But instead of yes coming out of my mouth like I'd originally planned, my shrill scream ripped through the silence of my room instead._

_OH MY GAWSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Then the yes came._

"_Yes! Ohmigosh, yes! I can't say it enough! Ooh, I'm gonna be on _So Random!_"_

"_Whoa, hold on, kid. I need to talk to your parents."_

_Then, BAM! As quickly as my happiness had come, it vanished. I could hear the record scratching in my head._

"_Okay, Marshall, hold on one second, please," I requested, my voice heavy. There was no way my mom would go along with this. Was she going to just drop everything and fly me to Hollywood to live out my dream as a comedian? Let me put it this way: my mom isn't the 'fly off to Hollywood' type._

How wrong I had been. Somehow, Marshall had been able to convince my stubborn mother to pack up and move within a matter of weeks. Even if he was a little scatter-brained sometimes and he doesn't look it at first glance, Marshall is a miracle-worker. Hopefully over the past months his magical miracle-dust has rubbed off on me.

Because I am about to try and use it on the magician.

I am sure that he won't be too happy having one of his cast gone for a month and a half. Not that I am conceited enough (like he-who-must-not-be-named) to think that the ratings depend on me, but my absence won't be celebrated. I'll have to really stress the whole 'but I am representing our show!' thing. That is the only decent idea Chad's had since… well, that's the _only_ decent idea he's ever had.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the thick wooden door of Marshall's office. I remember the last time I asked Marshall for a favor… _prom_. He said no so quickly that I was taken aback. Normally Marshall was so quick to agree that I was totally in shock. We ended up having a secret prom, which ended in disaster. I deeply hope that this time will be more successful.

I knocked before I chickened out.

"Come in!" I heard a familiar voice inside say. I sighed and opened the door, using my acting skills to smile widely and appear happy.

"Hey, Marshall!" I said happily, skipping to a chair resting in front of his desk and taking a seat. I tucked a stray strand on dark hair behind my ear before continuing.

"What can I help you with, kiddo?" Marshall asked, trying to come across as happy in front of me. I can tell he's stressed out, though. I know people.

"Um," I began, trying to think of a way for the idea to come off as appealing as possible. "I wanted to talk to you about a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity I've been offered."

"Once-in-a-lifetime opportunity?" Marshall echoed me, not looking happy. Uh oh. "Sonny, I know that _So Random! _might now be the most successful show out there, but don't leave us for another show! I thought you liked it here!"

"No, no, Marshall, I do!" I reassured him quickly. "I'm not leaving for another show, I promise!" Relief washed over him.

"Oh. Alright, then. Sorry for the little outburst. What is it?"

"Well… I have been offered a trip…"

"Okay. Where, when, why, and for how long?" Marshall asked, turning in his chair to a shelf behind him. He reached up and adjusted some photographs, one of him with a cat on his head. Wait… no, that's hair. Yow…

"Uh, New Zealand, a week, to represent _So Random! _internationally, and for a month and a half," I said hastily, almost running out of breath. I'm not sure what his reaction will be. In the middle of my sentence, his hands froze on one of his picture frames. He turned back around slowly, the look on his face uncertain as he folded his hands together. His eyebrows pulled towards each other, producing creases in his forehead.

"You realize that, if you did go, the studio would not be paying," Marshall told me. I nodded.

"No worries. The expenses are paid for. That is… if you let me go," I prodded, smiling widely as Marshall looked up from his desk at me. He scratched his head, looking guilty.

"A month and a half is a long time…" he said in an iffy tone.

"I'm sure _So Random!_ will be fine without me for a little while," I told him, my hands twisting in my lap. "Those few weeks Mandy was gone everyone got along okay. And, after all," I giggled, wagging my eyebrows for comical affect, "it's for a good cause! I'll be representing _So Random!_ internationally! Condor TV New Zealand will get a taste of our comedy show from one of the cast members themselves!"

"Eh…"

"Come on, Marshall! Puh-lease?!" I begged, my hands held in a praying stance in front of my face. "I've never taken a break from _So Random!_ since I've gotten here! I haven't even taken any sick days! Well, I've never really _wanted _to take off, but you get the point. Plus, it will help me see how the movie-making process works, in case I want to do something when I get older."

"Movie-making process?"

"Oh, yeah, I left out one little detail," I laughed. "All expenses are paid by Chad Dylan Cooper!" When Marshall looked confused, I explained. "Chad is leaving for a month and a half, and he offered to bring me along—for learning purposes," I added quickly. "He's going to pay for my flight, buy me my own hotel room, and I get to watch him shoot scenes. To see how it all works." I think I did a pretty good job, didn't I?

"Hmmm… I'm not sure, kid," Marshall contemplated. "Don't you think it would look a little, I don't know, _strange _if you and Chad flew off to another country together?"

"No! No!" I said hoarsely, my eyes wide and my face getting red. Gosh, Marshall, what do you think we'll be doing?! "It is _strictly _professional."

"Professional, you say?" Marshall wanted to clarify. "And you _will_ be representing all of us…"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "It's a win-win situation!"

"We've had this conversation before," Marshall told me seriously. "I can't just always give in to your requests, Sonny. Then I'd have to give in to Tawni's idea for Tawni Town and Zora's state-of-the-art science lab and Nico and Grady's—"

"That's just it," I quickly cut in. "It's not _for_ me, it's for _So Random!_ It's for Condor Studios!"

"Well," Marshall smiled, "when you put it that way, I guess I could make an acceptance." He looked happy to have an excuse to tell Tawni when she started whining about Tawni Town.

"So that's a yes?" I asked, positively thrilled.

"That's a yes," Marshall nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, Marshall!" I squealed, shooting out of my chair and running out of the office. As I ran down the hall, I screamed, "thank you so much!"

He said yes! I can't believe he said yes! My vacation to New Zealand is a-go! You know, I think the whole 'representing our show' thing really pushed him over the top. I have to give Chad props. His plan _actually_ worked! Who knew? Speaking of Chad, I need to go let him know that Marshall approved of the trip. He is the one paying, after all.

I sprinted over to Stage 2, my perky energy flooding out in a seemingly endless supply. I don't know how long it's been since I've felt _this_ excited. I'm going to New Zealand!!!! Ah! Okay, I'm a small-town girl, alright? The farthest flight I've ever been on was the one from Wisconsin to California, which is pretty long. That was a huge deal for me. So _this_, I am sure you can tell, is _ginormus_. Sonny Munroe is going international! Yay! I wonder if I have any fans in New Zealand… actually, I _really _hope I do. If I don't have at least one person come up to me, Chad will have a field day.

You know, I wonder what language they speak in New Zealand. I know that might sound like a stupid question, but I've never been good with what country speaks what language stuff. I mean, besides the obvious like Mexico speaks Spanish and France speaks French and Italy speaks Italian. But there is no New Zealand-ish, is there? I'll ask Chad.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I ran smack-dab into somebody! Considering I had been practically running, it knocked us both to the ground. I was sent sprawling onto the floor, landing so hard on my bottom that the pain went straight to my head. Great, now I have a head ache! But it's okay. I'm not mad at this person. I should have been paying attention and watching where I was going.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly, rubbing my head as I stood back up. Then I saw who it was that I was talking to. Well, I am on Stage 2 and thanks to my luck, who do you think I ran into? Do the math.

"Watch it," Chad muttered, rubbing his head also as he pulled himself off of the ground. He brushed off his jacket and straightened his collar. "You're lucky you didn't get dirt on this, Munroe. It wasn't cheap, you know."

Great, Chad seems like he's in a good mood. Well, whether he is or not, I definitely am, and I'm not letting him harsh my mood! I am Sonny Munroe and I am sunny today!

"My fault, Chad," I admitted, holding my hands up innocently. Chad looked at me like I was growing a second head. Yeah, I guess normally I would argue back or make a comment about his impolite behavior, but not today! Chad, you are not ruining this for me. "I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said the whole thing with a smile on my face. He continued to look at me crazily.

"Yeah, you're right. Completely your fault," Chad agreed, adjusting his _Mackenzie Falls_ jacket. When I continued to smile at him happily, he narrowed his eyes. "What could you possibly be so happy about, Munroe? It must be big if you're not throwing snide comments my way."

"I'm just so excited!" I giggled, clapping my hands together with a squeal. "I just never thought that after the whole 'secret prom' thing Marshall would say yes!"

"What are you—oh, New Zealand!" Chad remembered. How could he forget about something so important? That's all that has been on my mind the past few days! "Right! So, he's letting you go?"

"Yep!" I smiled hugely. "I talked him into it! It took some convincing, though. Without the whole 'I am representing the studio' thing, I don't think he would have bought it."

"Oh, so my brilliant idea got you through? I should have known."

I resisted the strong urge to roll my eyes and start to bicker. He wasn't getting to me that easily.

"Well, anyways," I smiled cheerily, "I was actually on my way over to see you." He opened his mouth to say something. "To give you the news," I added quickly before he misinterpreted that.

"Alright, Sonny," Chad nodded, "I'm not surprised to discover my plan worked." He gazed dramatically into space. "My plans always work."

"Hey, Chad, what language do they speak in New Zealand?" I asked. I want to know! If 'the all-mighty Chad Dylan Cooper' is so great, then he should know the answer! I thought it was a perfectly relevant question, but Chad smirked at me. "It's not New Zealand-ish, is it?"

Then he didn't just smirk at me, he _laughed_. It wasn't the good kind of laugh that I hear every week when performing a sketch, but the kind only Chad can possess. The kind that is cocky, degrading, and rude! I don't understand what's so funny! I thought it was a perfectly good question!

"Really, Sonny? _Really_?" Chad asked me, raising his eyebrows. "_New Zealand-ish_? Please tell me you are joking. That sounds more like something Blondie would say."

"She has a name, Chad," I informed him, my voice sounding odd because I was trying to stay cheery but was irritated all at the same time. "Her name is _Tawni_, and no, I'm not joking! It is a perfectly good question!"

"The official language of New Zealand is English, although it used to be Maori," he told me, still trying to stop laughing because it was really offending me. Oh, who am I kidding? He's not trying to stop!

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know," I said haughtily, sticking my nose in the air. I couldn't keep up the act for long, though. Excitement was boiling me over again. "Ohmigosh, I can't believe this is really happening to me! I'm going to New Zealand, I'm staying in a five-star hotel, and I get to watch a movie being made! I've never even been out of the country before!"

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Really? Never? That's sad."

"You do know that most normal people don't have the money to fly off to the Bahamas whenever they feel like it, don't you, Chad?"

"Oh, yeah, I know! I'm just laughing at how much it must stink not to be me."

I couldn't resist. I rolled my eyes. But so Chad couldn't tear me from my carefree mood, I continued to rant.

"…and I'll get to eat foreign food, and see the sights, and oh! Oh, Chad, do I get to meet your co-stars?!" I asked hopefully. I wasn't a big fan of Faith Gore any more, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be cool to be in the same room as her!

"Maybe…" Chad said thoughtfully. "If you are good, I _might_ decide to let you meet some of my co-stars."

I ignored his bossy tone and smiled even bigger.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" I cried, jumping up and down and clapping my hands. But before I was able to say anything else, Chad's hands were on my shoulders, holding me down. Stupid tingly feeling.

"Yeah, Sonny, this isn't a good way to start off," he warned, eying me disdainfully.

"Oh, right, my bad!" I agreed. I suppose I was being a little loud. Slowly, his hands left my shoulders and went back into his pockets. "Is this better?" I whispered, rocking back and forth while tapping my pointer fingers together. I think it was a trick of the light, but did he actually smile a little?

"I guess I approve," he shrugged. But he didn't turn away before winking at me. "Catch ya later, Munroe."

I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. My grin quickly faded when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened the text message with haste.

_**From: Tawni Hart**_

_**Send to: 555-9613**_

_Sonny, I need 2 talk 2 u. NOW._

_~*!Im Pretty!*~_

I stared at my phone screen, my eyes staring unblinkingly at the message. Something wasn't right, because Tawni hardly ever exerts the effort to text me, let alone more than three words.

This couldn't be good.

**If any of the information in this chapter is wrong, I apologize. I looked stuff up on a search engine so if it is wrong, my bad.**

**REVIEW! Please…**


	4. Interrogation

**So responsive! Ha ha that makes me happy! Keep it that way ;D**

**Could I maybe get… hmm… uh, 44 reviews before I post chapter 5? I just really like reviews, in case you haven't noticed. They make me smile! And I like to smile! Here you are!**

_**Sonny's POV**_

I have to admit, after I read the text from Tawni, I was mortified. I have a right to be! The only bad thing about text is that I can't tell if she is sad, angry, or happy. But the first thought that came to mind was anger. Most likely, I am right. I set off for Stage 3, feeling suddenly drained. It was like every bit of my 'seemingly endless supply' of energy had just abruptly been shut off. I felt tired. I felt spiritless. I felt scared.

Confusion built onto my fright as I stood in the doorway of the prop house, the lights shut off. Pitch black engulfed the normally bright and colorful room. I just stood there, uncertain as to what I should do. Why would Tawni text me on my way here to come to the prop house if no one was here? I had never seen the prop house in the dark before, and I didn't like it. I could see outlines of the shapes and props because of the dim lighting the hallway provided. Everything looked like a terrible monster to me. I was like a child who mistakes their coat for the Boogieman. The sad thing was, I'd been on _So Random!_ for almost a year, and I had no idea where the light switch was. The lights were always on every time I got here in the morning!

I tried to remind myself to stay calm. Nothing's gone wrong. It's okay. Nothing's gone wrong. Suddenly, something caught my attention. One of the shapes moved. No, no it didn't! You're being delusional, Sonny, snap out of it! You're letting your overactive imagination taunt you. Breathe in, breathe out.

It moved again! I saw it! The dark silhouette I was watching was still again. Against my better judgment, I walked into the room.

"Hello?" I asked timidly, my voice echoing. "Is anybody in here?"

BAM! I heard behind me. I whipped around to find that the door was slammed shut behind me. My breathing quickened. What was going on?

As if in answer, a single light flickered on in the center of the room, revealing a plain square table. I raised my brows. Tawni sat in the seat on the end of the table across from me, her head down. A slick hat was on her head, the ridge of it casting a shadow over her eyes and the top of her nose. She was clad in a tan button-up coat, reminding me of a detective. No, an interrogator.

"Sonny," she addressed me formally, looking up. I could see her eyes now that the shadow retreated. Tawni stood out of her chair, the seat making a scraping sound as it slid back. "Take a seat."

This was an interrogation! Oh, no, I don't think so! I quickly switched the subject to clothes.

"Tawni, why are you wearing a detective's hat?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"I know, it's cute, right?" Tawni boasted, ignoring my question and adjusting it on her head. "When I heard that we were getting together to question you, I just had to wear it!"

"Whoa, _we_? What do you mean? We're the only ones here," I disagreed, not liking the feeling I was getting as Tawni smirked.

"Come on out, guys," she called with a tight smile. One by one, three more spotlights came to life in the room. Where did all of this dramatic lighting come from?

Zora was on the side of the room where I had seen movement before. She was dressed normally, walking towards me with her hands behind her back. Nico and Grady appeared on each side of the door, also dressed casually. I guess Tawni is the only one who went all-out. Surprise, surprise. They all started walking towards the table. I felt cornered. I felt surrounded.

"Take a seat, Sonny," Zora instructed, motioning to the chair opposite from Tawni's. I shook my head, laughing nervously.

"Come on, guys, is this really—?"

"I said sit down!" Zora ordered, sounding just like an army general. I quickly obeyed, dropping into my chair like a scared puppy.

"Now," Nico drew out the word, pacing. "Do you know why you're here, Sonny?"

"Actually, no," I answered truthfully, although I had an idea.

Nico opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then he closed it again. He looked as confused as I felt, looking back and forth between all of us.

"Uh, what do I say, G?" he asked Grady. "I actually don't know why she's here, either."

Grady shrugged. "I have no idea. Zora just promised me three days worth of fro-yo if I came."

"_Three _days?" Nico whined. "She only promised me two! I got robbed."

"Guys!" I interrupted their pointless complaining. "Zora, can you please tell me why I am locked in a dark prop room with all of you who are acting like we are in a James Bond movie?"

"Actually, it's Sherlock Holmes," she corrected me. Then, all of a sudden, she was like a tiny army general again. "Like you don't know why you're here!"

"I don't," I replied honestly.

"Yeah, not that I care, but why _is_ Sonny here?" Tawni asked. "I'd like to know the reason why I am wasting valuable time that I could be readi—looking at myself in the mirror!"

Everyone stared at her suspiciously before turning to Zora.

"When you're in _the vents_," she said eerily, "you hear a lot of things. Terrible things! Things that make you want to rip your ears clean off of your head!" Everyone jumped as she made a ripping sound with her throat and she pretended to rip off an ear. Zora turned to me. "And, Sonny, I heard your little chat with Marshall this morning."

My breathing hitched in my throat. Yep, I'd thought it might be about this. I'm dead.

"Oh, you did?" I grinned, forcing a laugh.

"What chat? What are you talking about?" Nico and Grady wanted to know.

"You were having a chat with Marshall?" Tawni asked me. She looked upset. "Whatever you asked for, he gave in to, didn't he? Not fair! If you get what you want, how come _I_ don't get Tawni Town?! I mean, it's a heck of a town! I'm so much prettier, and smarterer, and I have a better wardrobe! Why would he say yes to you and no to me? I just—"

"Tawni! Not the point! Focus, sister!" Zora ordered, pointing her finger at the blonde. Tawni stuck her nose in the air as everyone turned their attention back to me. "No, I'm talking about Sonny's little detour to New Zealand." Everyone gasped. "With _the enemy_, no less!" Double gasp. I should have known they would have found out. With someone like Zora on your cast, it is impossible to get out squeaky clean. Zora always knows. It would be pretty creepy if I wasn't so used to it by now.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Grady stopped Zora. She looked annoyed. "I'm so confused! So, Sonny is going to Tawni Town who are enemies with New Zealand? Tawni, what do you have against New Zealand?"

"No…" Zora trailed off, exasperated. "Sonny is going to New Zealand with _the enemy_ and… where did you get Tawni Town out of that?"

Grady pointed a finger at the blonde interrogator. "Tawni!"

"Well, don't listen to Tawni anymore," Zora told him.

"Hey!" Tawni cried defensively. "Why shouldn't he listen to me? _Everyone _should listen to me." She flipped her hair.

"Because you're confusing him," she replied.

"What else is new? Grady is always confused," Tawni pointed out. "I am hard to read—figure out! I—I am hard to figure out. That's what I meant…"

We all looked at her suspiciously again. Is it just me, or does _Tawni Hart_ keep mentioning _books_? Naw, it couldn't be. I brushed it off.

"That not what we're talking about, people!" Zora yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me. "It's _her_!"

Mumbles of acknowledgement broke out as everyone stopped bickering and began watching me again.

"So," Nico began, slapping both of his hands down on the table and leaning towards me with his eyes narrowed. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"I vote easy way!" I smiled guiltily, raising my hand in the air.

"Too bad! Cuz we have to do this the hard way," Nico spat, trying to act intimidating.

"Why are you yelling at her, man?" Grady asked in an irritated tone. Thank you, _someone _comes to my defense! "I thought _I _got to play the bad cop!" I take that back.

"No, you're the good cop. You're always the good cop."

"But what if I don't want to be the good cop? I have a right to change, you know. You're always the bad cop! It's not fair!"

"I'm always the bad cop for a reason, G! You're just too nice!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are t—!"

"_Silence_!" Zora exclaimed, coming between them. She sighed hopelessly and pointed towards the door. "You two. Guard the door in case our captive tries to escape."

"But I thought we got to—"

"Go!"

They sighed and mumbled some unintelligible things under their breath as they stomped over to stand in front of the door. I could actually see the doors now that my eyes have adjusted. My attention was brought back to Zora as she loudly slammed her hands on the table.

"How could you, Sonny?" she demanded of me, pointing an accusing finger yet again. "How could you just—?"

Tawni cut her off by tapping her on the shoulder. Zora turned her head slowly, so annoyed it looked lethal. Tawni took no notice.

"Just to be clear, are you the bad cop, or…?"

Zora nodded slowly, sending Tawni daggers. Seeming to finally get the message, Tawni quickly stepped back into the shadows.

"_Now_," Zora emphasized the word, "without any more interruptions, WHY ARE YOU GOING TO NEW ZEALAND?"

"So I can see firsthand how the movie-making process is carried out," I answered simply. They aren't going to break me! Zora wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING WITH THE ENEMY?"

"Because it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and I took advantage of it."

"With… with… I can't even say his name!"

"Chad?" I finished for her. Everyone gasped. Tawni emerged from the shadows, a look on her face that I've never seen before.

"You're going with _Chad_?" she questioned. I nodded. "For how long?"

"A month and a half," I shrugged. More gasps. Seriously, are they going to do that _every time _I answer a question? Tawni looked mortified.

"Are you meeting his co-stars?" she asked suddenly, as if it was the most crucial question in the world.

"I hope so!" I grinned happily.

"Enough of this pointless jabber!" Zora cut us off. "We are here to question her, Tawni, not gossip. Sonny, how could you leave us for a _month and a half_ to go out of the country with _the enemy_?!"

"It's strictly professional!" I assured her. "It's for my knowledge of show business and nothing else! It just happens that Chad was the one who offered." More gasps. Okay, it's starting to get annoying now. Zora crossed her arms.

"But the real question is," she continued mysteriously, "can we trust you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course you can trust me!" I exclaimed, offended that they would think otherwise.

"Can we, Sonny? Can we trust you not to do more than just 'learn about show business'? Chad is dangerous, Sonny! Don't let him pull you in!"

"Oh, please," I scoffed. "Guys, I am around Chad every day here at the studio. I think I can handle it in New Zealand."

Zora narrowed her eyes at me. "For your sake, let's hope so."

_Attention_, a clear voice stated over the intercom, _all _So Random! _cast members please report to stage for rehearsal. That is all._

"You're lucky you got cut a break," Zora warned me, the lights in the prop house flipping back on one by one. "We're done here!" she called, walking out of the doors with a furtive glance back at me. Nico and Grady followed suit, talking about chicken or something. Only Tawni and I remained. I had to ask her what was on my mind.

"Tawni," I began timidly, "_you_ trust me, right?"

"I trust you, Sonny," she said obviously. "It's Chad I don't trust."

"Oh," I nodded. Once again, like it usually was with Tawni, I decided that a change of subject would be good. "So, how is the whole book reading thing going?"

Tawni looked around the room quickly, as if it was full of people and she didn't want them to eavesdrop. She glanced at me, apparently debating with herself on whether or not I was trustworthy. I smiled in a sign of encouragement. She sighed.

"It's…" she trailed off, looking at her feet. "It's not _so _bad."

"That's great, Tawni," I smiled happily. "Are you enjoying the book I picked out for you?"

"It's… good…" Tawni said feebly. Aw, she was nervous! How heartwarming!

"Oh, I'm so glad!" I laughed.

"That's right, Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed triumphantly. "Be prepared to lose your bet! I, Tawni Hart, am always right!" She reached inside her jacket. At first, I wasn't sure what she was doing, but then I saw her pull out a black book. I stared in awe the second I saw where her pink bookmark was. She only had a few pages left!

"Tawni…" I breathed in disbelief, "you read so fast! Congratulations!"

"Once I got past chapter one, it wasn't so bad," Tawni giggled a little sheepishly. "Oh my gosh, Sonny, did you know that it's just like a little TV in your head? But it's even better because you don't have someone yelling at you every five seconds to turn the volume down!"

"I know!" I laughed. "See, Tawni, reading can be fun!"

"I never thought I'd say this," she said in disbelief, "but… _I know, right_?"

"Come on, we'd better get to rehearsal," I sighed, getting up and making a motion to grab the book. Tawni's eyes widened, clutching the book in her arms as if it was a case of Coco-Moco-Coco lipstick. "Tawni," I laughed, "come on, I was just gonna put it up for you. You can come back and get it after rehearsal." I was a little creeped out by her sudden protectiveness of it. I mean, I saw an animal do that once on Animal Planet, and it was when a lion was threatening her cubs.

"No!" she snapped, shoving it back into her pockets before I had a chance to blink. "It's mine!"

"Actually, Tawn, technically, it's mine, ha ha! Okay, okay, it's yours!" I added quickly, the look on her face making me literally fear for my life. As fast as lightning, Tawni was back to normal, removing her hat and taking me by the elbow.

"Come on, Sonny, you're going to make us late for rehearsal!" she scolded me, dragging me towards the set.

I have a feeling that Tawni might like _Twilight _a little more than she is letting on.

**That's the end of Chapter 4! Review please!**


	5. NO ONE Interrogates CDC! They Did Anyway

**Wow, the reviews request sure was filled out quickly! How many should I do for this chapter? Hmmm…. I am going to say 62. Here you are, amigos!**

_**Chad's POV**_

This is ridiculous! This is completely absurd! First of all, this shouldn't even be happening! I thought I _told_ her to not talk without a script! As if it wasn't bad enough already, I repeatedly ordered her to drop the subject, but _she kept talking_! That was a miracle within itself, but when I threatened to fire her, guess what she did. She just _kept on talking_!

I know what you're thinking. _Who in their right minds would disobey Chad Dylan Cooper, the Greatest Actor of Our Generation?!_ Apparently, little Miss Sonny Munroe has hung around The Falls too much. She's rubbing off on Portlyn.

_Portlyn._

Portlyn; my faithful co-star. Portlyn; the girl who _always _listens to me. Portlyn; the air-head I have as a romantic interest on my show (which I would gladly replace with Sonny if the Random would just accept my offer). And no, I'm not saying that because I like Sonny or anything. I'm saying that because of the dislike I have for Portlyn. Especially now that she _went against orders_.

"Chad," Portlyn said aimlessly this morning, sitting down on the rug next to me in out meditation room (which is much too small for my taste. If I still had the prop house, I wouldn't have this claustrophobia problem, now would I?) I opened one of my closed eyes, annoyed.

"What is so desperately important that you had to interrupt my Chad Time?" I demanded, my voice quiet because that was what you were supposed to do in a meditation room. My tone wasn't any less severe, though. In fact, she shouldn't be talking at all, no matter where we are.

"I just wanted to know about something," she whispered back, no evidence in her tone that she took my hint. I exhaled sharply through my nose, angry that Portlyn was breaking multiple Chad Rules. Here is just a few of the things she was doing:

**1. **Talking to Chad Dylan Cooper in the morning.

**2. **Talking to Chad Dylan Cooper in the morning _while _he was meditating. BIG no-no! Even Portlyn is smart enough to know that.

**3. **Talking _period_. When you are a member of The Falls, you never speak unless spoken to—by _me_. Portlyn especially. I told her specifically not to talk without a script.

**4. **Disobeying three of my rules! No, make that four, because disobeyed itself is another rule!

**5. **Just being annoying to The Chad.

**6. **I added a sixth one because I felt like it, okay? This is what happens when you break rules: I get mad and add extra rules, which makes the day more miserable for everyone. That's why you _always_ listen to Chad Dylan Cooper!

"What?" I hissed through my teeth, this list running through my head instead of nice, calming zen like it was supposed to.

"I heard you're going to New Zealand."

"Portlyn, did you figure that all out on your own or was it the fact that I told you about it a week ago?"

"I have something to add!" she whisper-yelled at me. Is one of my cast members getting an _attitude _with me? Un-acc-eptable! "I heard you're going to New Zealand—with a certain Random."

Both of my eyes popped open in momentary surprise, but my worry quickly subsided. What did I care if Portlyn knew, anyway? _I'm _her boss. Plus, it's not like the international community wouldn't have known within a week.

"Pffft, so?" I scoffed, closing my eyes again and readjusting myself on the mat.

"So, isn't the question obvious, Chad?" Portlyn asked. I wanted to roll my eyes at the hypocrisy of it all. _Portlyn _had no right to go around and act like she had a clue about what was going on and other people didn't, especially when that person is her boss. That was like Blondie going around and telling people how she is smart! It just doesn't happen. "Why?"

"'Why?'" I repeated mockingly. "Now, _that_ is what's obvious, Portlyn."

"No, not really," she disagreed. I opened my eyes and turned to glare at her. How _dare_ she disagree with me! That's rule number seven! Okay, technically, it's six, but you get the point. There shouldn't even be one!

Once I opened my eyes, I noticed that the conversation wasn't just between my air-headed co-star and I, but the rest of my cast as well. Sometime while my eyes were closed, they had all drifted and taken a seat on a rug, too, listening in. I knew because all of their eyes were wide open, watching my back and Portlyn. When they saw that they were caught, they all quickly shut their eyes and tried to look distant, but I knew they weren't. None of them were _that_ good of an actor—except for me, of course. That's why I lead.

"I know you're listening!" I rolled my eyes hopelessly. "You can open your eyes now!"

Everyone did as instructed. I just wish that Portlyn would!

"So, why are you taking a Random out of the country with you?" she continued on in that stupid clueless tone of hers. "I thought that we were forbidden from associating with them."

Personally, I was surprised that she knew what the word 'associating' meant, but I was too irritated to care. Why was she questioning me, anyway? What was up with this spontaneous rebellious nerve she possessed all of a sudden? Stupid Sonny and her stupid standing up to me. She was setting a bad example for people everywhere.

"Chad Dylan Cooper can do whatever he wants," I told her simply. That should shut her mouth.

"But why Sonny?" she asked, as if she was _worthy_.

"Why are you still talking without a script?" I shot back, her persistence annoying me to the core. She was quiet for a moment before responding.

"Because… because I want to," she mumbled. I must have had a momentary mental lapse. There is no way on this earth that she just said what I thought she said.

"You what?" I bared my teeth, daring her to repeat it.

"She said that she did it because she wanted to!"

The answer came into the open air again, but it didn't come from Portlyn's mouth this time. I stared wide-eyed at the cast around me.

"Who just said that?" I asked dangerously, my eyes scrutinizing every person in blue. Slowly, an incriminating rose into the air. My eyes zoned in and focused on the person who had just signed their own death wish.

Devon.

I should have known. I should have known that he would carry the feelings of bitter jealousy off of the TV screen and into the real world. Nevertheless, Devon was a somewhat smart guy in the real world, unlike his character. Smart enough to know not to disagree with me.

"I suggest that you don't talk out of turn again," I told him harshly. I turned my wrath to the bubble-brain beside me. "That goes for you, too!"

"Chad, relax, man," I heard from the corner of the room. I swerved, my eyes narrowing at Trevor. He was normally the one I talked to (_sometimes_). He was the only one around here with half a mind. "They were just asking a question. No disrespect intended. You're our boss-man." Like I said, Trevor was the one around here with half a brain, so he knew the magic words. I sighed.

"If you _must_ know, Portlyn," I spat, "I am doing it to show Munroe the business. She's so clueless that it's sad."

"Aren't the Randoms always so clueless that it's sad?" Devon asked. I didn't mind this question because it was true.

"Of course!" I answered obviously.

"Then why is Sonny any different?" Trevor wanted to know. Never mind, if he is going to ask questions like that, he doesn't have much of a mind after all. Everyone was watching me expectantly, waiting for their leader to answer the question that they believed simple. They really had no idea how complicated it was.

"Because…" I scrambled for words. "Because…" Chastity raised her eyebrows at Penelope, who had a smirk on her face. Wait, why is she smirking? Only I can smirk! I didn't particularly enjoy the looks my cast were sending one another. "Why should Chad Dylan Cooper have to answer to you?"

I'm using the same line I used on Sonny the other day. The Chad is disgusted with himself. Trevor shrugged.

"Why does Chad Dylan Cooper have a reason _not_ to answer?" my somewhat friend asked me. I scowled at him. Normally, now would be the time I would tell them the next person who said a word was fired, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. It would show a sign of weakness if I changed the subject. In their minds, it would confirm that stupid suspicion I know that they are all thinking. I couldn't help myself from watching Penelope and Chastity exchange looks that were all too suggestive.

When I continued to stay silent (my tongue had suddenly decided to stop listening to me), Penelope spoke. Her voice was snide, much like it was when she was tormenting someone on _Mackenzie Falls_.

"You _like_ her!"

"Wha—?" I demanded, my voice shooting up. Aw, man, she's rubbing off on me, too! "I don't—I don't like Sonny! Where'd you get that idea?"

Great, now I am reusing lines I used with Selena! Yeah, that worked out so well the first time (NOT)! _Way to have originality, Cooper! Sonny is getting to you! Be a man!_

"It's really obvious," Chastity said as-a-matter-of-factly. "She's not on the Do-Not-Admit Wall, you stop by her set at least once a day, half the time you are arguing and you can't even remember what it's about, and now you are taking her off to another country!"

Well, I guess those are credible excuses. I didn't let her know, though.

"Please," I rolled my eyes, "if the words 'love' and 'Sonny' are in the same sentence, it's that I love to annoy Sonny. I only walk over there every day to pick on her. To relieve the stress."

"I thought guys only picked on girls when they like them," Devon chimed in again. I sent him daggers.

"Yeah!" Penelope agreed. "And, Chad," she smirked again, "where did you get 'love' from? All I said is 'like'."

Okay, this was getting a little personal for me. You know, I never was a fan of the whole 'express-yourselves-and-ask-questions' thing. See, this is why only _I _am allowed to speak! No one else! Me and me only!

"Okay, discussion closed!" I ordered, cutting the conversation short. "No more free-talk! You're all lucky that I feel generous enough today to let it go. But the next thing I may be letting go is your jobs, so I suggest no more questions."

Everyone exchanged aggravated expressions and went back to silence, the way it should be. Ah, that's better. Now I can meditate! Hopefully it will get the brunette off of my mind that shouldn't even be there.

NO ONE interrogates Chad Dylan Cooper, but they did it anyway. They are all too self-centered for their own good!

Me, like Sonny Munroe…psh, preposterous!

Maybe in their minds… but not in mine.

I stopped denying to myself a long time ago that I might have the smallest inkling of a crush on Wisconsin-girl. The way I started feeling around her after a while became so inexcusable that I couldn't ignore it. However, I still openly deny it. But what I openly _and _inertly deny is that I 'love' her. Now, that's pushing it. I have a _tiny_ crush. _Tiny_. If you don't know what it means, look it up.

However, I do mean what I said earlier. I _love_ to annoy her! I mean, how could you not? She's just so stupid cute… If you don't see that, my poor misguided [you're not] my friend, than you need help. More than a balloon needs air or Cloudy and Rainy need girlfriends.

It is officially five days until I leave for another country with little Miss Sonshine by my side. Would it be creepy if I said that I glance at my clock every five seconds? Naw, it couldn't be. Chad Dylan Cooper is not creepy.

Chad Dylan Cooper is perfect.

I know that I'm not the only one waiting in anticipation. Judging from hyperactive Sonny, she is more than just a little excited. Every time I see her now she comes bouncing up to me, that always-too-big smile on her face, jumping up and down and asking if she would get to do _this_ or get to do _that_. Whenever I try and pick a fight, I can tell that she is tempted, but little Miss Sonshine is determined not to be distracted from her happy mood. Here is proof just how much Sonny has changed me (and I'm not too thrilled about it).

See, the old Chad Dylan Cooper would have rudely told her to stop acting completely idiotic in public and to calm down. But now that I've gotten to know her, the new CDC knows better than to say something like that to someone like Sonny. Sure, I can still say it to other people, just not to her. Sonny is tough when it comes to resisting my charm and defending her show, but other than that she's as soft as a flower. It is far too easy to hurt her feelings. See? Now _I'm_ a flower—at least when it comes to Sonny Munroe.

Sad Sonny is a sight that you don't want to see, especially when it's your fault. Happy sonny is cute, hyper Sonny is amusing, angry Sonny is… I don't allow myself to think like that, but sad Sonny makes you feel horrible. A sad Sonny is like… like… _me_ being ugly! It's just not natural. That's one reason why I hate James so much. He cheated on Sonny—against the law! Maybe James' lips never touched Sonny's, but at least that Hayden dude didn't hurt her.

Sonny came skipping onto my set today, just as hyper as the day before. I almost made an all too easy comment about crazy pills, but I decided not to at the last minute. I'll just be quiet and let her bask in the glory of my Chadness. It's thanks to me that she's so happy, anyway. When Chastity and Portlyn started giggling as Sonny came my way, I cleared my throat loudly and gave them warning glares. They quickly were silent, but I knew they were listening. There was nothing I could do about that. I sighed and pretended to look annoyed as she bounded up to me, all smiles.

"What is it _now_, Munroe?" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't look directly at her considering that I was getting my hair touched up for the scene we were about to shoot.

"Well," she began in a cheery voice, pulling a folded sheet of paper out of her pocket. What was that? My question was quickly answered. "On my fun-genda, I have that—"

"Wait, what?" I cut her off. Did she just say _fun_-genda? I almost said how stupid I thought that was, but Sonny stopped me. My perfect face must have given away my thoughts.

"And I don't need you telling me that you think my fun-genda is a dumb-genda," she scowled. "Tawni already took care of that—twice." That's the first time I've seen her frown in days. Can you blame Blondie? I mean, _fun_-genda? Really?

"Adding 'fun' to unfun words doesn't make them fun," I informed her.

"Like I said," she snapped, "Tawni already took care of that." As quickly as it had disappeared, her grin returned. "Now, like I was saying, I have on my fun-genda—" I should have known she would make a schedule. I winced "—that we are getting off of the plane and going directly to the hotel. I was coming to ask if you thought to leave any room for jetlag."

"Of course I did," I scoffed. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't forget anything!"

She was trying not to roll her eyes. I could tell.

"Well," she began again, determined, "you didn't forget to fit in time for sightseeing, did you?"

"Sonny, you'll be lucky if you get any time for sightseeing," I told her obviously, taking a bite of my Chad Hero Sandwich that my assistant had recently brought me. I tried to explain to her through a mouthful of lettuce how busy you have to expect to be when shooting a movie.

"Why can't I see some of the sights while you're filming, Chad?"

"I thought you wanted to learn the business," I countered, smirking. "That's not gonna happen if you miss every rehearsal to go act like a typical American tourist."

"I thought the whole 'business' thing was a cover up," she pouted. Oh, really?

"Then why are you _really_ going?" I asked her, turning up my charm. Her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"For a free vacation!" Sonny exclaimed, squealing shortly after. That stung a little, but I know deep down that it's because she'll miss me.

"Fine," I caved, "I'll make a deal with you, Munroe. We'll go see the sights if you stop saying 'fun-genda'." I said the word with obvious distaste. It was so… _comedy show-ish_. She stuck her bottom lip out for a second.

"Fine," she pouted.

"Fine," I said triumphantly, taking another bite of my sandwich. I so won.

"Good," she muttered.

"Good," I replied through a mouthful of ham and cheese. Sonny sighed and turned to leave. What was I feeling in the pit of my stomach? Was that… guilt? Nah, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do guilt. But as I watched her trudge away, her feet dragging ever so slightly, I groaned at what I was about to do. Sonny, what are you doing to me?! "Sonny!" I called before I went back on my decision. She turned back around, still not smiling. "Call… call it whatever you want. Most likely we'll get to the sightseeing."

I didn't regret my decision at all the second a smile overtook her face. It was worth it. I heard her giggle slightly as she skipped away, no longer trudging.

I heard snickering behind me again, not quite able to make out the whispers they were sending each other. I rounded on Portlyn and Chastity, glaring at them.

"What?" I demanded, wiping the smiles right off of their faces. "I don't guess you have anything to add." They quickly shook their heads, scurrying off to another end of the set, probably going to gossip about my random act of kindness. If I'm not more careful, my rep with my cast is going to be completely and utterly ruined.

See what Munroe's doing to me?!

**Ow, my fingers hurt. Review so that my fingers will feel happy! Remember, 62!**


	6. Flying with the 'Almighty Chad'

**Sorry it took me a while to update! I am just majorly busy, but fan fiction is by far the only thing that I really care about that I am doing. I love piano, but I get a LITTLE more enjoyment out of this. I am going to ask for 76 reviews! Thanks! Anyway, I am rambling. Here is your next chappy!**

_**Sonny's POV**_

I was humming my favorite tune as I skipped into the Commissary, not caring how many people were looking at me strangely. Nothing could put me in a bad mood today. Chad and I were meeting at the airport to get on our flight sometime tonight (wow, I never thought I would think that!). Tawni, for some reason, has been acting strangely lately… she has been disappearing more than Zora! She still looks in mirrors, don't get me wrong, but she smiles more now instead of complimenting herself. I think she might be looking at her _teeth_. I don't know, maybe I am reading too much into this.

Anyway, the reason I mentioned Tawni was because she did _something else_ out of character. She offered to take me shopping. She told me that I was going to need some better clothes if I wanted to represent _So Random!_ well, but she wanted to buy me things that _she _would wear. Don't misunderstand me, I think Tawni has fabulous fashion sense, but her clothes just aren't me! I'm not that frilly and pink. I like more yellows and blues, and I'm okay with plaid, unlike Tawni. Since our arguments became pretty fierce after a while (we got kicked out of a store), I decided to make a compromise. She paid and picked out four outfits, and I paid and picked out four outfits. She gave the ones I picked a once-over and looked like she was going to puke, but she said that she didn't mind one of the blouses that I picked out that much. It could have been worse.

Then she took me to a _luggage _store. Luggage, as in suitcases and clothes bags. She kept insisting that I needed a big, pink one so I could bring the clothes I bought for us back with me, but I told her that a whole suitcase wasn't necessary.

"No, Sonny!" she always cut me off. "We are getting you another suitcase! Preferably one with padding." I looked at her strangely. "What? I want my clothes to be comfortable on their journey home!"

I just left it at that. If Tawni wanted to waste money on a souvenir suitcase, let her. I already told her that it wasn't necessary. Let me tell you something, that sucker is _huge_! Security will probably look at me funny when I come with it, but I don't really mind. I love to make people laugh! It's my job, after all.

I began my busy task of packing for such a long trip by packing the necessary things that I had in my dressing room. I have perfume that I only wear on special occasions sitting on my vanity. I grabbed it and threw it on top of the large pile of clothes in my case. The one Tawni bought for me was lying unattended in my dressing area. If I was going to take an empty suitcase, why even have it out here to fool with? I had the gargantuan pink thing hidden behind the curtain. T is so pink that it almost hurts to look at it! Well, that's Tawni for you.

Speaking of Tawni, I wonder where she is. She's disappeared again. It's none of my business, but I would like to know. I was planning on asking her to help me pack, but on second thought, that probably wouldn't be the best idea. She would just pick up everything I laid out (with the exception of what she bought) and throw it in a trashcan. Maybe it's better if I just do this myself.

An hour drug by, exhaustion overwhelming me. There is no telling how many times I ran around the studio gathering up my stray belongings. With a dramatic sigh, I zipped closed my last bag and called out to Nico and Grady. Just as I had expected, it was only a couple of seconds before the two stuck their heads into my dressing room.

"Would you guys mind helping me carry my bags to the cab?" I asked desperately, motioning to all of the luggage littering the room. "I'm begging you."

"Sure," Grady shrugged. They both came into the room. With a wary finger, Nico counted all of my bags.

"You have _ten_ bags, Sonny?!"

"No, eleven," I corrected, pointing to my dressing area. "Tawni's big pink one is in there."

"Aw!" they whined, both picking up a bag and heading towards the studio exit. I heaved a sigh and followed suit.

Thirty minutes passed before we had only one bag remaining (they were heavy!). I trudged back to my dressing room, only to be stopped midway by Nico and Grady. They were both hunched over, both hands tugging on a single handle. What was wrong with them? Were they really that tired? It's an empty suitcase; how heavy could it be?

I leaned over to help them. A shocked gasp came from my mouth as I tugged. _It's heavy_!

"Gosh, Sonny, what do you have in here?" Nico questioned, panting.

"Bricks?" Grady asked, his face shining from sweat.

"It's supposed to be empty!" I told them, putting my hair behind my ears as I breathed heavily.

"_Empty_?" they both repeated. "There is no way this thing is empty!"

"Well, it's supposed to be!"

"Let's open it up," Grady suggested, hands reaching for the zippers.

"No!" I swatted his hands away. "We don't have time! I'll be late for my flight!"

We all groaned in unison, reaching back down to drag the five hundred pound bag to the taxi cab. This made no sense at all, but I don't have time to investigate. All of that packing would have been for nothing if I don't hurry up and get to the airport!

The taxi pulled into the parking lot of the airport after what seemed like forever. /I stared down at my watch, panicking. I'm supposed to meet Chad in ten minutes! If I'm late he'll kill me!

I scurried through the airport entryway, my shocked assistant struggling to keep up with me. I was running as fast as I could—well, as fast as I can in heels, anyway. My assistant had all of my bags on a bag-carrier behind him. I could hear him panting as I quickly turned corners, desperate to get to our meeting spot before Chad had a cow. I finally found the waiting room that I was looking for, a disgruntled-looking Chad in a chair close to me. I glanced at my watch. I had exactly one minute to spare.

"Boo!" I exclaimed, sneaking up behind Chad. That probably wasn't the best decision, but I'm trying to lighten the mood! Chad jumped out of his seat, rounding on me. His hands were held out in front of him in a karate pose. I laughed. Typical Chad.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded. "There is nothing funny about the fact that you were late!"

"I wasn't late!" I rolled my eyes. "I had one minute left!"

"Ooh, one minute," Chad mocked me. "Yeah, well, Munroe, you were one minute away from making us miss our flight!"

"Well, excuse me," I argued. "I couldn't help it that it took so long to get my luggage together and go through security! I went as fast as I could!"

"Well, it's not fast enough!" Chad yelled, running his hand through his golden hair. He motioned with his hand curtly, wanting me to follow him. He refused to look at me.

"How is this my fault?!" I demanded, following him as we handed our tickets to the people in charge of the security for the plane. I continued to talk, ignoring the glances people were sending our way. "It's not my fault there was a traffic jam on the way here! I can't control how fast security moves along! I can't help that it's unbelievably crowded! It's not my—"

"_fault that I'm late_, yeah, yeah, yeah," Chad mocked again, his voice going higher in an effort to sound like me. He was doing a horrible job! And he calls himself an actor, pffft! "Sonny, I expected you to actually use your brain and take into account all of the obstacles that come hand-in-hand with going to an airport. _Everyone _knows that you come _at least_ an hour ahead of time. It's common sense, which I was dumb enough to believe a Random would have!"

I fell silent, my voice hitched in my throat. Chad was definitely in a bad mood. We're always rude to each other, but _that _was… harsh, even for him. Instead of that hurting my feelings like it normally would, it just made my anger flare even more. Not trusting myself to use an inside voice, I gave him the silent treatment the whole walk onto the plane. The silence was accompanied by glares.

My voice returned in a flash the second I walked into the first class cabin. My jaw dropped, the entire space enticing me. It was so… so… _first-classy_! Clean, white walls encircled us, the small circle windows letting in just the right amount of light to make the room glow. Tan leather seats were arranged in sets of two, one against each wall. Plasma televisions were over every couple of seats, accompanied by DVD players. I ran my hand over the seats nearest us, the smoothness and professionalism of them making me sigh. This was unbelievable! It was like my own personal little cloud!

I turned to express my awe to Chad, but I found that I was talking to air. I looked around the cabin, fear overwhelming me for a split second. You know how when you're in the grocery store and you suddenly notice that your mom isn't with you? That's how I felt. My eyes landed on a set of seating on the right side of the wall. A relieved sigh escaped me. There was that familiar head of hair and sapphire eyes I'd been looking for. I skipped happily over to Chad, smiling excitedly the whole time. My mood was back! I wasn't going to give Chad the satisfaction of knowing that he'd gotten under my skin. I wasn't going to stay quiet the whole time! Oh, he'd love that, wouldn't he? That's why I have no choice but to blab the entire flight.

"Wow," I breathed, stroking the back of the headrest in front of me. "Holy cow, this is amazing! Chad, can you believe how amazing this is?!"

"Eh, it's a'ight," he said uninterestedly, not even glancing around. "My private jet is nicer. The seats in here are horrible."

"I don't think so," I disagreed, my eyebrows furrowing. "They're leather and comfortable." I giggled as I bounced up and down in the chair, it's springiness taking me by surprise. "They're bouncy, too!" I added hyperly, deeply enjoying his reaction. Chad was looking down at his iPhone, his lips pursing.

"I know it may be hard, but try and have a little class, Munroe," he muttered, still looking at his cell phone. I think he doesn't want to look up because he is embarrassed to be seen with me right now. Good! I am ecstatic! "We are in first class, after all."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," I lifted my shoulders and let them drop again in an exaggerated shrug. I smiled innocently. "Am I doing something improper, Chad?" I tried extremely hard to keep the smirk out of my voice, but it was difficult.

His eyes narrowed. "Yes," he hissed. "You know perfectly well that you are. Now, stop."

"Stop what?" I asked, feigning obliviousness.

"You know what!"

"What's what?" I asked him. "This?" I began bouncing in my leather seat gently, hardly moving but moving enough to annoy him. I smirked.

"Yes, that!" he spat under his breath, still not looking at me.

"Oh, really? I thought it was _this_," I grinned happily, bouncing faster and with more force. I heard him groan my name. Oh, well, Cooper, that's what you get for insulting my intelligence: First-Class embarrassment! "Or maybe _this_," I continued, clapping my hands as I bounced. I didn't clap loudly, just loud enough for the jerkthrob and people directly beside us to hear. A few of them glanced over at me, no doubt wondering what in the world I was doing. I smiled good-naturedly, ceasing my clapping for a moment to wave. They looked at me uncertainly, one waving back and the other just staring.

"I'm sorry," Chad said suddenly, leaning across me to speak to the people on the other side of the aisle. His proximity to me was closer than I was used to, but I didn't let him know that I noticed. I just continued to smile my signature smile at the people sitting across from us. "She is mentally unsound. She just got out of the institution today." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "But don't talk about it around her. She's very sensitive about—ow!" He was cut off by my hard slap on his shoulder.

"I am not crazy," I assured our fellow passengers, laughing. "Heh heh, that's Chad for you! He's such a kidder…" I hit him again, this time in a more playful manner. "Sorry if we disturbed you."

The man and woman both nodded slowly, looking confused. They hastily turned away from us and both popped in earplugs. I turned to Chad, a little angry.

"An institution?" I repeated. "Really, Chad? Really?"

"Well, I had to find some way to explain your ridiculous behavior, alright?" he defended himself. "If you weren't acting completely embarrassing in the first place, I wouldn't have had to say anything."

"I couldn't help but be excited!" I smiled my sunny smile again, leaning back in the chair and sighing. "I'm on my way to New Zealand inside a first class cabin! You can't blame me for being a little… ecstatic."

"It's nothing special," Chad rolled his eyes. "One word: _maturity_."

"One word: _spoiled_," I told him, sitting back up and opening my eyes. "Or maybe _conceited_. You have no idea how lucky you are, do you?"

"Of course I do," he popped his collar predictably. "I'm—"

"_Chad Dylan Cooper_, yeah, yeah, yeah," I said his name dismissively, my hand appearing to be swatting an invisible fly. He looked at me incredulously, shocked that I had just shrugged his name off like that. I looked at him seriously, all signs of bickering or playfulness gone. "I'm serious, Chad. Dead serious. I mean, you have no idea how cosseted you are. You're really lucky that you have so much going for you. Most people can't just walk into a random place, tell them your name, and get everything they want handed to them on a silver platter."

"Okay, first of all," Chad interrupted me, "I don't have to tell them my name. They can tell by just looking at me. Second of all, the platter isn't silver, it's platinum. Third of all—"

"That's not my point, Chad!" It was my turn to interrupt him now. "My point isn't how well-known you are or what your platters are made out of. What I am trying to tell you is that you are taking all of this for granted."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Thousands of families all over the country are being affected by the recession. You, on the other hand, are one of those out-of-touch people that wouldn't even know about it if people like me didn't tell you. You have so much money that you can't even take any time to look around and notice the damage around you."

Chad was silent for a moment, looking at me determinedly. "For your information, I am affected, okay? There is a reason we aren't riding to New Zealand on my private jet." I raised my eyebrows. This seemed more like he was going to brag. "Fuel was too expensive, so my parents forced me to take public transportation."

"Ooh, you poor thing!" I said with heavy sarcasm. He didn't notice.

"I know, right?" he nodded, his eyes wide. "Completely ridiculous! Why me?"

I rolled my eyes, leaning back in my chair as I felt slight turbulence beneath us.

"Whatever, Cooper," I muttered. "One of these days you are going to mess everything up and you won't have any idea what to do with yourself."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he mumbled in response. I sighed. This was going to be a long flight.

With our conflicting personalities, it wasn't long before we broke into an argument. This time it was over the DVD player. I wanted to watch _So Random!_ and Chad insisted on _Mackenzie Falls_. After a while, I decided to be the bigger person and let Chad watch what he wanted. I wasn't going to argue over the television like a six year-old. Once I told Chad that, of course he couldn't allow me to come off looking like the better person, so he refused to touch the TV. Then we started fighting by ordering each other to watch what they wanted. I just decided that giving him the silent treatment again would be best, considering how much he was under my skin, but then he insulted _So Random!_ again. I couldn't leave that hanging in the air and him thinking he'd won, so I opened my mouth to retort. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around, expecting to see someone from across the aisle asking us to quiet down. Boy, was I wrong.

There stood a tall boy of probably eighteen, smiling down at me. He had dark hair—almost black. His eyes were a beautiful green, standing out compared to his hair and light skin tone. He was wearing a sensible blue uniform, which brought me to the conclusion that he worked as a flight attendant. It didn't look dorky in any way, though. He made it work. A flirty grin spread across my face involuntarily.

"Would you and your boyfriend quiet down? I have been getting some complaints from other passengers," he said politely.

Wait, hold the phone.

Me and my _what_?

My face was probably redder than a tomato right now, so I didn't dare to turn around and see Chad's face. He's probably wearing the biggest smirk known to man at the moment. That, or he's blushing as much as me; probably out of embarrassment of being accused of dating a 'Random'.

"Uh," I stuttered, incredibly humiliated. I still have the flirty smile turned on. Why can't I? I'm single! "Um, no… he's—he's not my…" I don't think I can say it out loud. I'll just settle for: "I'm single!"

"Oh, my bad," the boy apologized.

"Oh, no, it's fine!" I assured him, still waiting for the redness to subside. "And I'm sorry if we were loud. We'll be sure to quiet down."

"Thanks," he grinned at me with what I hoped was a flirty smile. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Jeremy, by the way."

"Hi, Jeremy. I'm Sonny," I introduced myself, shaking his hand. Wow, he's cute. I continued to grin my trademark smile. Our hands were suddenly still.

"Sonny?" he repeated, his eyes scrutinizing my face. "Sonny Munroe?"

"Yeah! That's me!" I nodded. His flirty smile turned nervous.

"Oh, yeah, uh…" he laughed, scratching his head nervously, "I watch your show. Big fan!"

"Aw, thank you!" I said appreciatively. "I—"

I was cut off by a certain jerkthrob leaning over me again.

"Sorry, I didn't remember to introduce myself," Chad interrupted. His tone was icy. Gosh, he is so rude! I mean, he doesn't even know the guy and he is already being mean! "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Chad Dylan Cooper…" Jeremy repeated slowly. "Hey, you're on that show that's rivals with _So Random!_, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Chad said obviously, "_Mackenzie Falls_."

"Oh, right!" he nodded. "That's a drama, right?" Judging by his tone, he wasn't a huge fan of drama. Even better: he's cute _and _smart!

"_Yes_," Chad hissed degradingly. "The number one show on Condor TV."

"Okay," Jeremy said shortly, turning back to me. Good, he doesn't want this drama snob in the conversation, either. Butt out, Chad, can't you see I'm trying to flirt here? "So, anyway, Sonny… um, your show is pretty hilarious… and you're my favorite."

I giggled, flattered. Yep, he's definitely hitting on me!

"That's so sweet, thank you," I said, twisting my hands in my lap. I tend to do that whenever I get nervous… especially around cute boys. I opened my mouth to flirt back with the good-looking flight attendant, but Chad Dylan Pooper interrupted me once more.

"Sorry to interrupt again," Chad spat, though he didn't sound sorry at all, "but I am _starving_. Could you bring me caviar with a side of smoked tartar with just a touch of lemon? I also want only the best water; preferably from a spring."

"Um… okay, right away, sir," Jeremy nodded, going into employee mode. I scowled as he walked towards the first class kitchen. I rounded on him angrily, extremely frustrated. Chad can't let me be happy for two seconds, can he?

"Couldn't your stomach have waited for a few more seconds?!" I demanded angrily, shoving my finger into her shoulder. "Can't you see that I was trying to flirt?!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper waits for no one," he smirked, looking so satisfied with himself that it made me sick.

"Oh, you're just being a sore loser because he watches my show and not yours," I rubbed it in his face.

"Sure, that's it," Chad rolled his eyes at me.

"What is it, then?" I demanded, pouting. I folded my arms over my chest and slammed back into my seat. He was being so immature.

"He's not your type."

"What? Gorgeous? Smart? Nice?"

"A player."

"Are you kidding me? Chad, you don't even know the guy."

"I don't have to know him. I can tell by just looking at him! Disgusting sleezeball…"

My chin dropped. I can't even _begin_ to comprehend how big-headed Chad is.

"You were so rude to him, Chad," I complained, huffing as I thought of my could-be boyfriend. "He's probably not coming back now."

"You're right," Chad sneered, "he won't be back. He'll get someone else to come out and bring me my food… wimp."

"Would you stop it?" I asked, hurt. "He seemed really nice! I know people, and he didn't seem like the player type. Now, _James_ was the cheating type, but not him. Did you see how nervous he got around me? It was so—"

"If you say _sweet_, I swear…"

"Chad, what do you care? I can date or not date whoever I want."

"He's just not your type, Sonny," Chad repeated, trying to convince me. "He'll break your heart the second he gets tired of you. You deserve someone better."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Uh, thanks?" That was a compliment, right? Or was he insulting my judgment in boys?

"Uh, sure?" he mocked in my clueless tone. There he goes with that special talent of his again. The one where he can annoy me with the smallest words. I'm a sunny person, and I generally like everybody. It's usually very hard to get under my skin or to get me to count you as an enemy, but Chad has broken my self-established rules.

"Fine, then, Mr. Know-It-All," I taunted, "since I apparently have no know-how when it comes to boys—"

"Glad you finally admit it," he grinned. I ignored him.

"Who would you recommend?"

Chad turned his attention away from his cell phone to look at me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. After a few seconds I had to force myself to look at the bridge of his nose. Stupid bright blue eyes…

He shrugged. "I don't know." He pointed towards the kitchen. "Just not _that_ guy."

"Are you going to be doing this the entire trip?"

"Do what?"

"Scaring off every guy I hit on—especially when they flirt back. Because part of my fun-genda for vacation is to meet gorgeous foreign guys."

The jerkthrob scowled at me. He looked like he really didn't want to answer this question.

"It depends," he said finally, turning back to his phone. "If the rest of the guys are like that Jeremy or Jeffrey or whatever his name is, then you can count on it." He looked up long enough to wink at me.

Chad Dylan Cooper is bipolar.


	7. Let Sleepy Secrets Lie

**Okay, so I know that I told you all that I wanted at least 76 reviews before I added another chapter, but for over a week it has stayed at 74, and I realized that is probably all I am going to get, and it isn't fair to make you guys wait. This time the number will be lower: 85. It's only 11 reviews! I am sure you all can get that filled out in no time. Sorry for the rambling. Here you are!**

**And I know that this has been used in SWAC fan fictions often, but I tried to make it more unique and original and add my own little spin on it. Thanks for reading!**

_**Chad's POV**_

She is _killing _me, and as surprising as it may sound, I am pretty sure that the feeling is mutual. The worst part? This is only the _beginning_. It has been precisely four hours since we've gotten on this plane, and I already want to rip my perfect hair out of my perfect head (I never would, of course, but you get the point). I have lost count of how many times we've argued today. I think we've set a new record. Sonny was still pouting in the seat beside me, her arms folded stubbornly over her chest as she stared angrily at the back of the seat in front of her. She looked like a huffing and puffing child that wasn't getting their way (psh, and she calls _me_ immature!) I almost voiced this insult aloud, but I decided last minute not to as I considered the possible results.

A) We start fighting again, and we both get even more flustered than before—and The Chad can only handle so much until he reaches his breaking point. B) We become so loud again that another good-looking flight attendant comes by and starts flirting with Sonny. That wasn't _even_ an option. C) I play it cool, because let's face it, Chad Dylan Cooper is the definition of cool. After I cool down, my head will be able to clear and I can focus on more important things—like _myself_.

I think I'll go with C. And it just so happens that the best option was conveniently the first letter of my name. Wow, I guess my perfection really is universal, isn't it? I smirked to myself as I skimmed the internet on my phone. It's good to be me.

I took a deep breath and felt my body relax. I really despise these mediocre _public_ seats, but I might as well try and get comfortable while I'm here. My thoughts drifted aimlessly as I glanced out of the window directly beside me. I could faintly hear the silent hum of the engines as I gazed at the ever-darkening horizon. The clouds were beginning to become less eminent and darkness started to envelope the once orange and pink sky. It took me by surprise. What time was it? I turned my eyes away from the night and to my phone. It read 7:23. Wow, it was that late already? As if in answer to my thoughts, I heard the soothing voice of a woman echo through the cabin.

_Ladies and gentlemen_, the voice said politely, _it's beginning to darken and night is approaching. In case you have forgotten or do not have any comfort items with you, there are pillows and blankets in the compartments above your seats. You are invited to fall asleep at any time you wish. Sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight on _American Skies_. Thank you._

I glanced out of the window, the sky seeming to be darker than it had only minutes before. I ran my hand through my flawless blonde hair and wondered how in the world I would sleep in seats without built-in adjustable lumbar support. I mean, honestly, I thought this was supposed to be first class! If Chad Dylan Cooper isn't satisfied, then it's not first class, it's second class; mediocre; embarrassment; valueless. Good thing I am not saying any of this out loud. Sonny would have a field day ranting about my big-headedness and 'inability to appreciate my fortune'. _Again_.

Speaking of Sonny, she's been unusually quiet the past ten minutes. I mean, she's probably given me eighteen silent treatments since we've boarded this plane, but none of them lasted over a twenty second period. That shows you Munroe's inability to shut her mouth. No wonder she works in Chuckle City. Curious as to what was causing the brunette to be so quiet (she better not be ignoring me. _No one_ ignores Chad Dylan Cooper!), I stole a glance her direction.

What I saw shouldn't have surprised me. There sat (more like _slept_) little Sonny Munroe, her eyes shut tight and her body limp. Her head was turned away from me with her hair slightly strewn across the back of the seat. Her mouth was barely open, forming a perfect 'O' as barely audible snores escaped her once in a while. Her breathing was slow and even. If I do say so myself, she looked…

No, stop it, Chad! You're losing your focus, man! She's sleeping. That's it. Stop staring! I tore my eyes away from her with difficulty. She was so… peaceful. That's not something you see every day when I'm in the room with her. She instantly goes into 'I-hate-Chad' mode and all smiles are gone. Just then I noticed that she was hugging herself in her sleep and her legs were scrunched up on the seat. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She was going to make me do it, wasn't she?

I groaned at my lack of willpower and stood up, stretching my legs for the first time in hours. I was careful to walk past her without a sound as I stepped grudgingly into the aisle. I opened the compartment above our seats and took out a large, blue blanket. I shook it until it fell out of the neat square it was folded into. I pursed my lips.

I draped the blanket across her—well, not 'draped' exactly. More in between 'placed' and 'threw'. I was angry at myself and at her for making me do this nice deed. Was I turning into a mush ball? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do mushiness! But… CDC can be somewhat nice at rare and random moments, and I'll just let this fall under that category. No one knows about this besides me, anyway. Sonny stirred slightly as I sat back down, her legs spreading back out and relaxing at the warmth of the cover. I sighed, content. She looked comfortable, so no more 'thoughtful'—I get shivers just thinking the word—deeds tonight. I was home free.

…But not quite.

Sonny wasn't going to make the whole 'only think about me' thing easy, was she?

Just as I had settled back into my seat and was getting _kind of_ comfortable, I felt a sudden weight added to my shoulder. My head snapped up. I was suddenly hit by a strong, sweet, strawberry aroma that I had memorized (not in a creepy way): Sonny's shampoo. Sonny's head was lying loosely on my shoulder. I repeat: _Sonny's head is on my shoulder_. Just for the sake of memories, I almost wrapped my arm around her shoulders. But that would be bad for me. That would be wrong. I shouldn't get used to wanting something I can never have.

Plus, it's awkward.

"Sonny," I whispered softly, desperately needing her to wake up before I changed my mind. She was motionless, obviously not a light sleeper. "Sonny!" I whispered again, a little louder this time. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, but besides that, she didn't budge. I reached my other arm around her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Sonny, wake up!"

"Nuh uh," she muttered groggily, her arms crossing underneath her blanket. She squirmed in her seat as she nestled her head even deeper into the side of my neck. I sighed, torn.

Then it occurred to me. This wasn't _my _fault. This wasn't _my_ doing. _Sonny_ was doing this, not me. I had tried to wake her up, and this time it was _her_ idea to put her head on my shoulder. I began to smirk the most I have since I've boarded this plane. This just proves Sonny's attraction to me. She can't even resist me when she is unconscious!

Slowly, hesitantly, I tilted my neck. My head rested on top of hers, and I was cautious not to wake her up. It would be just my luck that I tried to wake her by poking and prodding and saying her name and it didn't work, but when I—yeah, I'll say it! (shudder)—_snuggled _back, her eyes would pop open. God was working in my favor at the moment, and if anything Sonny squirmed again, burying her head in my shoulder even more than before.

Even though I was unbelievably comfortable and the strawberry scent was disarming, I couldn't sleep. It was impossible. My eyes were wide open, anticipating the second she would jerk awake and blush deeply while accusing me of assault or something, but it never came. However, an hour later, I thought it had come close. When I heard Sonny speak, sounding angry, I felt that for sure I was caught.

"Chad!" Sonny cried angrily, and I jumped. She's awake. I'm dead. I'm dead. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the scolding (not that I'm scared or anything!) But then I was confused. She _giggled_.

"Sonny?" I asked softly, glancing down at the top of her head. My heart pounded inside of my chest as she moved again.

"Jeremy… cute…" she muttered. Oh, so she is wanting to talk about the Jeremy thing again?! Well, I've got news for her: I'm not going to soil my perfect tongue by talking about that girl-stealing jerk! "Why… liked him…"

"I'm not talking about him," I said stubbornly, refusing to listen to her. Why would she go for second best if she had number one right here? I just don't understand the mystery that is Sonny Munroe.

"Check it out!" she mumbled with a very Sonny-like laugh. What did that have to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-In-a-Dorky-Suit?

Wait… is she _sleep talking_?

"Sonny?" I asked again, doubtful. "Are you asleep?"

"Check out that cute martian!" she laughed, snuggling into my shoulder again. I'll take that as a yes. She may think that martian is cute, but it's nothing compared to the girl passed out on my shoulder right now.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Check out Chad Dylan Cooper!" I whispered in her ear, her close proximity giving me chills. Her head turned up towards me. I could see her face now. Her eyes were still closed tight, revealing her flattering shade of dark eye shadow.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" she asked, her voice weak from sleep.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "What do you think of him?"

She bit her lip in her sleep. There goes one of her looks that she wears only for me.

"Conceited…" she muttered, although I could tell in her dream she was having a full-blown conversation. I rolled my eyes as my shoulders slumped. Of course. But she wasn't finished. "Cosseted… self-absorbed…"

"Really?" I asked dully. "Anything else?" Probably nothing I don't hear every day.

"Takes… everything… for granted," Sonny yawned as she scowled. I just stared at her face, her innocent beauty making me frown. I could never have that. I never _would_ have that. "But…"

But? There's a but? Is there still hope?

"Chad… complicated…" Sonny explained, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Can be… sweet…"

"I thought you hated me—him. I—I thought you hated him."

"Nope… I don't hate… don't hate anybody…"

Of course she doesn't. She's Sonny Munroe. She loves the world and believes it's filled with butterflies and rides to the studio on a unicorn.

"What's your favorite thing about him?" I asked curiously.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Promise… you won't… tell?"

I didn't feel guilty at all. Not in the least. A diabolical grin was overtaking my face and glued there. Sonny was about to say something she didn't want anyone to know—and me to hear.

"I promise," I chuckled, smiling down at her.

"His… _eyes_…" Sonny answered, her voice sounding dreamy even in her sleep.

"Didn't I—_he_ say that you would get lost in his eyes when he guest starred on your show?"

"Don't remind… me," she answered. As much as I hate to admit it, my smirk was transformed into probably the goofiest smile I've ever worn. Her favorite thing about me is my eyes. I mean, I've always known that she gets lost in them, but something about hearing her say it aloud was special.

Even though this probably means nothing to her, I am having the time of my life right now. We're flying off to another country together, we are sitting side by side and she has fallen asleep on my shoulder, and here she is telling me that she loves my eyes. I grinned, satisfied for the moment. I could feel my eyelids growing heavier as the strawberry smell pulled me under.

"'Night, Munroe," I whispered, settling my head back onto hers as she snored softly again. Her dark, shining hair was silky against my cheek.

Instead of responding, Sonny lifted her arms out from under the pale blue blanket and wrapped them around my right arm. She exhaled deeply, and I could feel her smiling against my shoulder. I found out something about Sonny Munroe today: she's clingy, and I never thought I'd like that in a girl.

The worst part (if there was one)? Sonny had no idea her head was on my shoulder. She had no idea she was clinging to my arm as if for dear life. She didn't know that she's snuggling with the enemy or that she just admitted out loud that she loves my eyes.

I'd remember this supposed 'milestone' in our 'relationship'—if you could call it that.

But she wouldn't.

For once in my life, I didn't enjoy knowing more than everyone else; being the wiser. It was just another thing I would have to hide.

…unless I could use it for blackmail. I smiled for two reasons as I fell asleep that night. _Mackenzie Falls_ rule numero uno: _always_ have material on the enemy. My many-sided mind began to turn in cycles as I took in a last whiff of strawberry before I fell asleep.

I'll only use it if completely necessary.

For Sonny.

_Groan_.


	8. Almost There

**Oh my gosh, I was completely amazed when I came to check reviews out of curiosity. I had 75, and then I came to check TWENTY hours later, and I had asked for 85, and guess how many I had? NINTY THREE! I was freaking out. Thank you so much!**

_**Sonny's POV**_

I squinted tightly as light shone through my eyelids. I yawned sleepily and shut my eyes tighter as the light became brighter and brighter still. Smells of coffee and the scents of eggs and bacon greeted my nose. I scowled unhappily. It felt so early!

"Mom, five more minutes," I pleaded, snuggling deeper into my nice, warm pillow.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," a voice whispered into my ear.

"It's—" yawn "—too early!"

"It's eleven o'clock in the morning," they told me. "I already let you sleep in past breakfast, but you've got to eat lunch, Munroe."

Wait, my mom doesn't call me Munroe. Where's my—oh, yeah! I'm on an airplane right now! Silly me! I'm always out of it when I wake up in the morning. Chad must be trying to get me up. I stifled another yawn as I stretched my legs out in front of me. I could feel my legs out in front of me. I could feel my elbow pop as I slowly opened my eyes. The familiar leather seatbacks were in front of me, a small circle of light engulfing the headrests and part of my blanket. Wait, I don't remember getting out a cover. I don't even have one. I yawned for the second time as I rubbed the crust from my eyes and began to take in my surroundings. Hold on; was my pillow always this… hard? I lifted my head a few inches out of curiosity.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelped, jumping backwards about as far as my seat would allow. As I had lifted my head up, the first thing my eyes had seen was a pair of sapphire ones three inches away from my own. My heart literally stopped in my chest and then resumed a few seconds later, going double-time to make up for the beats it had missed. All I could hear was the pounding in my ears, but that didn't impair my vision. That was quite a sight to see as the first thing when you wake up in the morning! Our faces had been literally only inches apart. "What were you—?!"

"Na ah ah," Chad interrupted, smirking hugely. "Don't accuse me of anything." He looked me up and down. "I have to say, Sonny, I never took you for the cuddling type."

Am. I. Dreaming?! Please tell me this isn't real! I don't think my face has ever been redder in my entire life. My cheeks are burning so much that they're numb. My jaw dropped. I've forgotten how to speak. My mouth keeps opening and closing like I'll say something, but words can't even _describe_ how I am feeling right now.

"I mean, I knew you were attracted to me, Sonny, but hey," he winked at me and clicked his tongue. I can't believe this is happening. "I had no idea how strong your feelings were."

Then I just exploded. "I—you—I was asleep!!!"

"No, duh," he rolled his eyes at me. "I have to admit, I was a little surprised last night when you practically started—"

"Chad! I—I wasn't awake! I had no idea what I was doing! Do you honestly think that I would lay my head on your shoulder if I was _awake_?"

"I _know_ you would lay your head on my shoulder if you were awake."

"No! No way!"

"Really, Sonny? _Really_? Because you seemed pretty eager when you were clinging to my arm."

Oh, God, I did that, too?! No, he's just trying to push my buttons. He's making it up.

"I did not!" I denied, rocking on the edge of my seat. It wasn't possible for me to scoot any further away from him without falling off into the aisle.

"Oh, alright, then. I guess that means that you didn't sleep talk, either."

My eyes widened with horror. I know that I had more than one dream last night, but there is only one that I remember distinctly. I dreamed about my incident with Jeremy and screaming at Chad for scaring him off. I remember fantasizing about The Check-It-Out Girls with Tawni—then everything went downhill. Chad this, Chad that, it was _all_ Chad. I still plan on punishing myself later, _especially_ if I said anything about the could-be-life-ruining dream.

"I don't sleep talk," I lied, my voice small.

"Would you relax?" Chad raised his eyebrows. "All you said was 'check it out' this and 'check it out' that."

"Oh. That's it?"

"And Jeffrey," he rolled his eyes with a disgusted tone.

"Jeremy."

"Like I care."

I sighed, relieved. Thank God, Chad didn't hear anything he wasn't supposed to. I stole a glance at him, amazed at how he looked flawless even in the morning. Some of us just don't have that kind of luck. With the window behind him and sun shining through in glimmering rays, his silhouette seemed heavenly. His eyes seemed extra blue today, his hair glowing in the light as he stared down at his phone.

Oh my gosh, I'm staring. I'm sure I look like a half-crazed psycho with my hair in a knot on one side and my eyes wide. I forced myself to look away before I was caught and had to watch him smirk. He's already full of himself enough as it is since I _fell asleep on him_. Gosh, I still can't believe I did that. Note to self: do not fall asleep when Chad Dylan Pooper is within a ten foot radius. It's too risky.

Lazily, I reached my hand up to my hair, curious at how bad the tangles would be. I gasped, the intense lump surprising me. I'm sure I do look like a psycho right about now. Before I could do anything else that Chad could hold over my head for possibly the rest of my life, I hopped out of my seat and reached up to the compartment above. My cheeks reddened as I almost tripped over the blanket. Chad smiled smugly, not looking up from his phone. He _better_ not bring up the whole 'stumbling' thing again. Before he could say anything, however, I headed to the bathroom. I took a brush and just a tiny bit of makeup with me. I'd get these knots out if it was the last thing I did. I'm not giving him an excuse to make fun of me. He has enough to rub in my face as it is.

Once I was alone in the restroom, I changes clothes with haste. Once I had changed into my graphic tee with a purple jacket and dark denim jeans, I slipped on my favorite pair of black boots. As soon as I completed the clothes-changing process, I turned to the mirror. I slapped a hand to my forehead, groaning as I did so. This was going to take a while.

After half an hour, I emerged from the bathroom, smiling happily. After about then minutes, I had finally been able to conquer the mess that was my hair. My makeup hadn't taken long, considering I don't wear that much, anyway. Just a little foundation, eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner (makeup is a girl's best friend).

A familiar woman had been waiting outside of the door, looking tortured. I recognized her as the lady who had been sitting across from us yesterday.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly. "I had to get dressed. I—"

I was cut off by the slamming door. I felt bad for making her wait, but she believed Chad so easily yesterday about me being a mental case that I think it's simply karma.

I sighed, content as I took my seat beside Chad. I was all smiles, and I planned on keeping it that way today. Yesterday was yesterday. But today is the start of a new day. New Zealand is only a few hours away, and I can't wait to arrive. I plan on adding personal notes to my fun-genda as the day goes on. I am so excited! I am even excited about how excited I am!

"Are you hyper _again_, Sonny?" he asked under his breath, sounding pestered. Normally I would jump at the chance to annoy him, but if I get on his nerves, that will encourage fighting. No fighting. Today will be a fight-free day!

"Yeah," I sighed happily, clasping my hands together.

"Great," he said, being facetious.

My happy mood being enhanced by the sun simply pouring in through the window, I began to swing my legs back and forth. I was attempting to let off the impression that I wanted to forget yesterday, forget the whole 'sleeping on his shoulder' thing, and forget this morning. I want to have a good time on this trip, and Chad can't deny that he does, too.

"So, we are going to the hotel first, right?" I asked, trying to clarify. I pulled my fun-genda out of my back pocket and pointed to where I had it written. Chad sighed exasperatedly, taking (more like _snatching_) the piece of paper out of my hands. His eyes raked my schedule, no doubt trying to find something wrong with it. It was only a few moment before he spoke disapprovingly.

He clicked his tongue. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…"

"What?" I asked casually, trying not to sound offended. Remember, Sonny, _fight-free day_.

"Are you serious?" he asked me, angling the paper to where I could see it. His finger was pointing to one of my plans for tomorrow.

_**May 10**__**th**__**-12:30-**__ First full day in New Zealand! Before or after eating lunch, talk to cute guys while at Sky Tower. According to Tawni, it would be best to flirt __before__ eating lunch, that way they might offer to buy it for me. If I get a date, note to self: thank Tawni and buy her some foreign lip-gloss!_

I blushed slightly. "What? I told you yesterday that it was on my fun-genda to meet cute foreign guys."

Chad raised his eyebrows at me, looking even more irritated than before. This was not a good way to start off my fight-free day. Arguing was bound to ensue if he continued to criticize my fun-genda. I got enough of that from Tawni—twice! Once when Lucy came over and once when she practically pried it out of my hands a week ago.

Suddenly, his smile was sickeningly sweet.

"Hold that thought," he grinned, holding up a finger. He leaned across me again, and I held my breath. Why does he keep doing that?! "Excuse me, Miss," he smiled charmingly, addressing the woman who had just sit down returning from the restroom. "Could I trouble you for a pen?"

She nodded and reached into a purse at her feet. I turned to him, completely confused but trying not to scowl. It sounded like he was going to make some edits.

"Why do you need a—?"

"Thanks," he cut me off to wink at the woman. He straightened, an expensive-looking fountain pen in his hands. He pinned my fun-genda against the back of the seat and began to scribble furiously. My jaw dropped while I stared with wide eyes at my paper. All of my notes that had taken me an entire week to write down that had anything to do with a boy were gone. I couldn't read any of it. They were covered by black scratches.

"Chad!" I whined, feeling breathless. "What—what did you do?!"

"I made previsions," he grinned at me. I wanted to slap that self-superior smile right off of his face, but I controlled myself. Remember, Sonny, _fight-free day_.

"What do you have against my fun-genda?" I wanted to know, gingerly taking the paper back. I was appalled by his indifference towards it. My paper was wrinkled and crinkled by his fierce scribbling. It had also just acquired rips here and there. Except for the occasional sightseeing note or movie rehearsal, it was all crossed out.

"No time for international relations, Sonny," he smirked. "We have work to do."

After I was certain I could pull out my acting skills—yeah, that's right, Chad!—I spoke. "_You_ have work to do," I corrected him. "_You_ will be rehearsing and shooting scenes. What am I supposed to do all day? Sit around my hotel room?"

"Better that than roaming around the streets alone with strangers all around you."

"And by strangers, you mean boys."

"Exactly."

"And you want me to stay away from foreign guys because they are all 'dirty players', right?"

"Yep."

"How could they _all_ be dirty players?" I wondered aloud, tapping my chin thoughtfully. "In the entire country of New Zealand there must be a nice guy _somewhere_."

"You'd be surprised," he said darkly. I stuck out my bottom lip. Suddenly, an idea struck me. I know it was probably untrue, but I couldn't help but wonder. There was plenty of proof at my disposal.

Exhibit A) Chad was more than happy to be my fake date, and now it is a universally known fact that he _despises_ James. They were good friends before he asked me out. Exhibit B) He was absolutely _furious_ when he saw the cover of _Tween Weekly_ with Hayden and me. He claimed that he thought I used his tickets irresponsibly, but no one gets that upset over seats. It's ridiculous. Exhibit C) He showed up to my apartment the night Tawni and Hayden had a date, and I _still_ don't know why he showed up. Exhibit D) Every now and then, Chad will have the occasional sweet moment. And I'm starting to think they only happen around me. Exhibit E) He snatches away my fun-genda and blacks out anything to do with boys.

He can't keep using the excuse that they are all players, especially when he doesn't know half of them.

"Chad," I began, turning to smile innocently at him, "you said that you don't want me to meet any other guys because they are all heartless jerks, right?"

Chad glanced up from his phone, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Yeah…"

"How could they all be heart-breaking players if you don't know any of them?" I asked, smiling in enjoyment. He scoffed.

"Because they just are. I know their type."

"But that's just it. You don't _know_ them, Chad. You can't know their type became you've never met them before." His head snapped back down to his phone, his eyes staring unmoving at the touch screen. "So, that's a pretty bad excuse."

"Your point?" he snapped, his tone harsher than I would have expected. Being the way that I am, I shrunk back a little. What is he so defensive about?

"Just wondering," I shrugged harmlessly, tracing the seams of the leather seat with my pinky. "Because, you know…"

"Oh, no," Chad shook his head back and forth. "We're not playing that game, Munroe."

"What game?"

"You know perfectly well what game," he rolled his eyes. "The one where you accuse me of being jealous and I snap you back into reality by telling you that you are clearly delusional."

"Delusional, huh?" I repeated, still maintaining my friendly tone. When I say I am not fighting, I mean it! "How come you are allowed to accuse me of being jealous but I'm not?"

"Because _no one_ can resist me," he snickered while smiling in a charming way. I raised one eyebrow skeptically. "And the general girl population includes you, Sonny. I'm me, and you're you. That should answer your question."

It stung a little, Chad basically telling me that I'm not desirable enough to be bothered with. Well, it would hurt if _anyone_ said that, but in my opinion, he was hitting below the metaphorical belt.

"So, you're basically saying that because I'm me, I'm not worth the time? Well, I bet Jeremy would beg to differ."

"No, no! Weren't you listening?" Chad said quickly, his head finally raising. Yeah, Cooper, I might be a Random, but at least have the decency to look at me when we're having a conversation! "I was saying," he said slowly, enunciating every word like I was a second grader, "that because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, it is only natural to feel jealous when discovering that I am kissing another girl. And you, being Sonny Munroe from Wisconsin, don't quite have that effect."

"Hmmm. Okay, well, I think it's only fair that we test that theory."

"What?" Chad asked flatly.

"We'll be in New Zealand for almost two months, Chad," I beamed. "I guess we will see if the foreign boys agree with you."

I flashed him a grin while he gave me quite the opposite: a scowl.

**Please review! I think i will say... hmmm... 104? Yeah, I'll go with that. Thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Tawni's Giant

**Hey! How are you guys….? Why—why are you coming towards me while sharpening your pitchforks and lighting torches? I can explain, I swear! I have been super busy this week and haven't found time to type it. I HAVE been writing it in my notebook, but I haven't caught time to type what with play practice (we're doing **_**Shakespeare Goes to Gravel Gulch**_**!) It's a melodrama. Anyway, that and homework and cheerleading and piano and gah! Hectic! I totally understand if you're mad at me. Anyway, here you are. I'm going to go for 126.**

_**Sonny's POV**_

_Attention all passengers. We will be arriving in New Zealand shortly. For the interest of your safety, we ask that you please buckle your seatbelts for the landing. We hope your had an enjoyable time. Have a nice trip in New Zealand, and thank you for choosing _American Skies. _Have a nice day!_

The perky lady over the intercom bid us ado as I squealed to myself, buckling my seatbelt just as the sign above our heads lit up with a _bing! _The plane's engines were roaring louder, which let me know that we were approaching the runway. I screamed into my hands as I felt the airplane level off, causing me to bounce in my seat. We were here! Finally, after what seemed like weeks of endless waiting, I was in New Zealand!

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful," I breathed, staring out of the window dreamily. I could sense Chad rolling his eyes, but I kept mine glued to the window.

"It's just an airport, Sonny," he said nonchalantly while taking a quick glance out of the window. "Not a big deal. It looks a lot like the one back in LA."

"But that's just it," I beamed, hardly able to speak I was so thrilled, "it's not in LA. It's a _New Zealand-ish_ airport!" It doesn't matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stifle the girlish squeals and screams that were escaping me. See, I'm so excited that I'm using words that don't even exist! You know what? I like using the word New Zealand-_ish_. It's so fun to say. After all, it wouldn't be the first time I used words that aren't real for my own enjoyment. Need I remind you of my fun-genda?

Chad shook his head, smiling slightly as the plane slowed to a stop. As soon as I knew it was deemed safe, my seatbelt was unbuckled and I was bounding down the aisle and towards the door. The bathroom lady was watching me, but I didn't care. We won't see each other again, and she won't be around anymore to listen to Chad's stupid and unrealistic accusations of me. My bounding transformed into skipping as I neared the exit, my spirits lifting even more as excitement pulsed through my veins. I was first to the door, even before the flight attendant! I have to admit, that wasn't much of a surprise. I rocked back and forth on my heels impatiently as I waited for someone to come and open the entryway to my vacation.

"Oh, hey, Sonny," a familiar voice greeted me, rounding the corner of the cabin. I smiled at him encouragingly, partly because I wanted to get a little flirting in before Chad caught up with me, and because I was feeling guilty. Why, you ask? Because he sounded really hesitant… almost _scared_.

"Hey, Jeremy!" I beamed, my voice going high with enthusiasm. He smiled half-heartedly in return, keeping a distance and glancing around every five seconds. "Chad's not here," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," he regained his composure, sighing in relief. He seemed more relaxed as he walked past me and opened the airplane door. For some reason, he just opening the gateway to my first international vacation made me like him even more. He turned to me and grinned. "Thank you for choosing _American Skies _for your international transportation. Have a nice day!"

I laughed and smiled even wider. "Um, thanks?"

"They pay me to say that," he shrugged, chuckling lightly. "Anyway, it was really cool meeting you, Sonny."

"Aw, thank you! You too," I replied warmly, turning to walk out of the plane that had suddenly started feeling like a prison. I turned back to him as I entered the dark enclosure that led us back to the main building with regret. "Bye, Jeremy."

He didn't respond right away. Jeremy just stood there, smiling kindly at me. "Tell Chad he's a lucky guy."

I thanked my lucky stars that it was dark and he couldn't see the blood rising to my cheeks. I could have sworn I told him yesterday that we weren't… you know… _that_. "Oh, we're not—"

"I know," he shrugged again, muttering a required thanks to a couple of passengers, passing by. "But it's pretty obvious that he's not too happy about that."

"Uh…" I could feel my cheeks grow hotter. What else can I say?

"I mean, you should have seen the daggers he was sending my way while your back was turned," Jeremy laughed again, waving to more people exiting. I tried to laugh along, but it sounded fake even in my ears. Seriously, how easy can it be to have your face feel like it's on a fire while your heart is pounding for multiple reasons and laugh like it's no big deal? Not very.

"Chad's just… well, he's… things… it's complicated," I finally managed to say, trying a last attempt to maybe change his mind.

"No, it's cool, Sonny," he said sincerely. "I'm not the guy to try and get between that. God watched over the poor guy who does." He shuddered. I can't believe I am hearing this. "Anyways, I've got to run. It was awesome meeting you!" With that, he gave me a quick wave and disappeared. Jeremy was quickly replaced by another employee as I stared at me feet. My cheeks were almost as red as they had been this morning as my mind tried to process everything I'd just heard.

_Well, congrats, Cooper_, I thought bitterly, _you got your way. No 'Jeremy the bad player-boy' for me now._

I spun on my heel sourly, marching down the dark tunnel and into the light of the New Zealand airport. I thought of Chad with reproach, stomping down the shining and busy hallways towards the baggage area. If he thought I was waiting on him, especially after all of _that_, then he was nuts. I needed to get out all of my anger before I saw Chad again. You do not stay angry at a person of you are going to have a fight-free day. This was my happy day; my relaxation day; my touristy-squealing day; my jetlag day. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he ruined it for me. Plus, it could be a problem and really awkward since I'm mad at him for something he doesn't technically know about. I came to the conclusion to simply dismiss it and focus on my luggage. I watched as the bags of different size, color, and shape went around in circles, waiting for someone to claim them.

I kept my eyes peeled, scanning the endless rows of baggage rotating by me. I sighed in relief as a saw two of my bags thrown on top of others. I grabbed them quickly and placed them at my feet, waiting for the other nine to make their rounds. Suddenly, it seemed to hit me. _I have a lot of bags_. How was I going to carry all of these to the limousine? I sighed heavily and asked an airport employee if they had a nearby luggage cart. The man spoke clear English, probably influenced by all of the different nationalities flying in regularly. I know that English is one of the official languages—or at least through my hands. I don't know sign language! The man brought me a rolling cart that I deeply hoped would be large enough. I don't want to have to bother this man again. I am sure his job is stressful enough as it is.

My suitcases slowly made their rounds as I stood there, picking up each as it came near and organizing them accordingly. All I was missing now was Tawni's Giant. I think I am just going to call it by that name instead. It will save time.

_Yes_, I thought with relief as I saw a huge pink case emerge from the dark curtain. My body noticeably relaxed as it worked its way towards me. I snatched it and pulled, which moved it about half way off of the belt. I took a deep breath and tugged again, now only a third of it still on the rotating carrier. The belt was still moving and luggage was piling up behind Tawni's Giant, so it was slowly dragging me along. I leaned back all of the way, trying to use my body weight to pull it off. I was fully aware of how ridiculous I probably looked right now while trying to jerk a bag off of a rotating carousel with a mountain of baggage piling up behind me.

"Oh, gosh," I groaned, tightening my grip on the handle and literally digging my heels into the ground. It might have worked—if my sharp heels were digging into actual ground and not just sliding on sleek tile. It was literally dragging me around in a circle. I look pitiful, I know I do. My boots were making noise being scraped along the shining floor. I half way was considering asking a total stranger for help and hoping that they spoke english. It takes a lot to embarrass me, you know that. I mean, I've walked around the studio in a fat suit and I've worn a hat with a propeller on top reading _Ambassador of Fun!_ in public! But now, I am desperately wishing that maybe my own personal guardian angel will come and rescue me. I mean, come on, I am _literally_ being drug along the floor in front of everyone.

Be careful what you wish for.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull. Normally, if someone did that, I would be terrified and be afraid of maybe being kidnapped, but not now. No, now, I am more than grateful. I heaved and pulled and in turn the hopefully-nice person yanked, too. The bag moved inch by inch, the luggage mountain behind it slowly reducing. I laughed in a relieved way as the hot pink case finally fell to the ground with a loud _thud!_ The arms retreated and I turned around to thank my savior.

"Thank you," I laughed nervously, rounding to introduce myself. Little did I know that introductions weren't needed.

"No problem," the blonde jerkthrob winked at me. He soon frowned. "Although I don't know why I helped you out after you completely abandoned me back on the plane."

"Sorry," I apologized quickly, turning my back to him to try and at least half way heave Tawni's Giant off of the floor. "I was just so excited to finally be here that I rushed ahead. And then after that I kind of got distracted by Jeremy at the door and…"

I should not have said that.

"Hm," he said curtly, his tone sharp enough to cut the air. The atmosphere around us suddenly seemed stale. "So, bus-boy had the nerve to talk to you, huh?"

"He was opening the door for all of the passengers," I was quick to defend. "I was just conveniently there before everyone else, so I got a chance to talk to him."

"Conveniently," Chad repeated with a snort. He looked completely disgusted.

"Yes. Now, could you… help me… please?" I asked in between efforts to lift the bag. I tried kneeling down and sliding one hand beneath the case while I tugged at the strap with the other, but failed miserably.

Then I decided to slide a hand underneath each side of the heavy luggage and try and lift with my legs, but I did not prevail. I took a deep breath and tried grabbing a single handle and forcing it to stand up, and that did not work, either. In fact, on the second try, my boots slid out from under me and I fell on my backside.

"Chad, come on," I requested, picking myself up off of the ground and placing my hands on my hips. "I said please."

Chad was standing there with his hands in his pockets, grinning from ear to ear at my attempts to lift my suitcase. He sighed and strutted over to me while eying the problematic baggage.

"What do you have in here?" he questioned, lightly kicking the side with his foot.

"I have no idea!"

"You don't know what you packed?"

"I have eleven bags, Chad. I can't remember what I put where."

"Fine. But just so you know, I think this is the most helping I've done in an entire day," he added disdainfully. He bent down and put two hands on the handle opposite of me. "On three."

"Okay," I nodded. "One, two, three!"

We both yanked as hard as we could, the pink giant finally deciding to move. It sat upright, the hot pink material on the bottom dirty from all of the dragging. I smiled tiredly, standing back up straight and putting my hands on my hips.

"Okay, Sonny, your bag is off of the ground now." Chad ran a hand through his hair as he looked back and forth between the bag and the luggage-carrier. "Now how are we going to get it on _there_?"

"Oh," I whined with realization, "we have to do that, too! Ugh, okay, um… you get one end and I'll get the other."

I won't bore you with endless details, so I'll just tell you that in about twenty minutes we had finally lifted it onto the cart. After Chad threw a few unanswered insults about my weakness, we drug the cart around to the waiting area until we caught sight of our escort. I was the one who spotted the portly man holding a sign reading _Munroe and Cooper_. Ignoring the irritated mumbles of Chad complaining about his name not coming first, we approached the man.

"Chad, where is your stuff?" I wanted to know, just now realizing that I was the only one struggling with the weight of cases. He scoffed at me.

"Please, do you honestly think that Chad Dylan Cooper carries his own luggage?" he rolled his eyes. "That's what not-famous people do." He laughed along with our escort.

"I'm on _So Random!_" I defended myself.

"My point exactly."

Chad and our foreign escort turned away from me, walking towards the exit without even glancing back. I bit my tongue with clenched teeth and tried to keep up with them. The case prevented me from staying with them for long without falling behind. The carrier felt like it was at least two hundred and fifty pounds. The only thing that kept me smiling was keeping in mind what was hopefully in store for me at the hotel.


	10. Uninvited Guest

**Hey, people! I have made a decision. I will stop asking for a certain number of reviews, because I know that when I read stories and they ask for stuff like that, I don't particularly enjoy it. I have made the decision that I will update once a week, kind of like a television series! It could be anywhere from Friday to Saturday to Sunday when I'll update, but it will be on the weekend for sure. If for some reason I don't update, it's only because I am extremely busy or because I just haven't found the time to write. But that will only happen on rare occasions.**

**However, that does not mean I don't like reviews… I love them! The better reviews I get (possibly the more, who knows?), the better the chapters are likely to be! It lets me know that you are following along. I am reassured that I am not just typing a story that no one is reading. Anyways, here is your next chapter, lovelies!**

_**Sonny's POV**_

The limousine was just what I expected: it was ten times more luxurious and ostentatious than anything I've ever ridden inside of. It had _three_ sunroofs, a forty inch television, a small cupboard that contained crystalline glasses to pour soda in from the soda fountain, and solid gold door handles. It was absolutely phenomenal. I made sure to take pictures with my phone, savoring the moment. I was sure that I'd probably never get to do anything like this again.

Of course, Chad looked positively bored. He just sat there while texting someone on his cell phone. I rolled my eyes. He had no idea how good he had it. I had a strange urge to grab his head and force him to look around. Once I was sure I'd fawned over every perfect detail of the car, I decided to strike up a conversation. Maybe that could make Chad look up long enough to actually _notice_ where he is.

"Hey, Chad?" I said nonchalantly, running my finger over the seat yet again. I'm still taking it in.

"Hm?" He actually looked up from his phone and looked at me.

"Um… thanks," I grinned warmly, my hands twisting in my lap.

"For?"

He knew what I was talking about. I can tell by the look on his face. The egotistical jerk just wants me to say it aloud. I bit my lip for a mere second, just trying to release my anger that way and not through my words. _Remember, Sonny, you're thankful. The handles are _solid _gold, for goodness sake!_

"You know," I said a little more forcefully than I meant to. I took a deep breath and smiled again. "For the first class plane ticket, the fancy limo ride, buying me a hotel room, food, luxuries, everything!"

Chad smiled a condescending grin.

"You forgot allowing you to be in the presence of Chad Dylan Cooper for nearly two months," he boasted, adjusting his dark coat.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to force anything nice to come out of my mouth about that particular comment, I just pretended that he didn't say it.

"It's really nice of you," I continued, my tone friendly. I was hoping that he would catch my drift and have a sweet moment. I was about to ask a question that every Munroe must ask when confronted with an expense-paid trip or event. It was common courtesy. I personally didn't think that Chad deserved it since he never showed any himself, but my mother has scarred me. I have no choice, or else guilt will eat me from the inside out. "Is there any way that I can pay you back?"

Chad smiled at me, but it made me feel very uneasy. The glint in his eyes was untrustworthy.

"You let _me_ worry about that, Sonny," he winked at me. "As soon as I know, you will."

"Heh heh, okay," I laughed nervously. Wow, I sure do feel uncomfortable. Leave it to Chad to turn a perfectly good conversation into something awkward. "You… you do know I was talking about money, right?"

"Sonny, haven't you learned by now?" Chad questioned me, sounding provokingly disappointed. "I have _plenty_ of money. That's the last thing I'm interested in."

I blinked. My head turned towards the television and I scowled. Why couldn't I be telekinetic and turn it on with my mind? At least I would have an excuse to look at something besides Chad! My nails dug into the leather as I shut my eyes tightly. I shouldn't ask. I really shouldn't.

"What kind of payment are we talking about?"

"Like I said," Chad chuckled to himself mysteriously, "we'll see."

I didn't like this. Not at all. Why must I be a goody-two-shoes all of the time and do the _polite_ thing? My mom said that doing the nice thing will always pay off in the end. Look at where it's gotten me! You lied, Mom! YOU LIED! Now I'm in debt to Chad Dylan Cooper. That can't mean anything good.

I wonder what he's thinking of making me do. I bet he'll make me do something super embarrassing in front of everyone! Maybe Chad will force me to dress up in a funky costume and waddle around the streets of New Zealand in it. Oh, no, maybe he'll make me do it in front of all of the cute boys! Oh, he's low! Or maybe worse… (shudder) That smile gave me the creeps. You know what? He is trying to push my buttons; make me over-think it; force me into paranoia. I won't let Chad win. He won't drive me insane. HE WON'T DRIVE ME INSANE!

Calm down, Sonny, calm down. It's okay. You'll cross that bridge when you get there. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. It's nothing. You've walked around the studio in a fat suit and you've worn pink lamby pajamas, dorky glasses, and a pigtail wig on national television. It can't be any worse than that, can it?

"Sonny?" Chad's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to him, trying to act casual and brushing my hair out of my face. "Hm?"

"You okay?" He looked amused and a little worried, but mostly amused.

"Oh! Psh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine."

"You're fine?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine."

"Yeah. Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

I smiled slightly, thankfully. As it turns out, this had ended up being one of his sweet moments. Most of the time we used the 'fine, fine, good, good' card to annoy the other or to end a fight, but Chad discovered a new use: comfort. And to add onto it, he winked. It wasn't the usual wink that was condescending. He wasn't being contentious, and I appreciated that. It provided a sense of contentment, of encouragement.

Plus, it made me blush.

"We're here," called a voice from the front seat. Our chauffeur turned around and smiled at us, obviously proud of his job. I got that same look on my face right before I walked on set or right before a punch-line to a joke. This was obviously his favorite part. "Miss Munroe, Mr. Cooper, welcome to The Princes Gate Hotel."

For maybe even the third time since we've left Los Angeles, my chin dropped. There stood one of the most spectacular buildings I'd ever laid eyes on. The term 'gorgeous' did not even describe half of it. Sure, it wasn't as big as some of the hotels I've seen in Hollywood and Los Angeles, but it was far more beautiful. It had natural beauty like restored antebellum homes and mansions, not artificial neon signs and flashing lights. It was a tall two story with wrap-around porches and balconies. It was painted in a glowing, clean white that almost appeared to shine on its own. Twinkling lights enveloped some of the bushes that scattered the frame of the hotel while heavenly glows poured from inside windows and French doors. The roof was a light gray, tilting slightly as it rode up to the middle. I sighed dreamily.

And surely enough, a sign directly outside of my car door read,

_The Princes Gate Hotel_

_Built in 1897 and restored in 2006_

What do you know? It is practically antebellum! I didn't wait for the chauffeur to come open my door for me; I did it myself. Chad, being the pampered boy he is, didn't move a muscle until his door was completely opened for him. I ignored him and kept my wide eyes glued to the palace of my dreams.

"Eh, it's a little small," jerked me from my trance.

I rounded on Chad, his big-headedness seeming to get bigger every day. My eyes drilled into his angrily as his bored back into mine, not in the least bit concerned or apologetic.

"We're in New Zealand and we are about to check into one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen, and that's all you can say? '_It's a little small_'?!"

"Yeah, because it _is _small. My house is larger than this."

"Well, you won't be living in this whole thing. Just a suite. Say it, Chad."

"Say what?"

"Just swallow your ego for a second and admit that you think it's beautiful!"

"_You_ think it's beautiful. _I_ think it's a'ight."

I rolled my eyes hopelessly and trudged towards the doorway. Normally, I wouldn't have dreamed of letting the chauffeur carry my bags for me, but I am going to selfish just this once. I already can't feel my arms. That plus jetlag has me worn out.

The lobby—oh my gosh, the lobby—was so incredibly breathtaking that I had to lean against a nearby granite counter. I don't know how else to describe it besides _palace of my dreams_! It was so intricate; so organized; so high-quality! Everything appeared so expensive and fragile that I was afraid to touch anything. With my luck, it would crumble and I would be banned from the hotel and detained if I tried to enter. Old-time candles were mounted on the walls, old-fashioned tables and chairs were gorgeous and shining, and crystalline knick-knacks were scattered accordingly across the room. A large, marvelous fireplace was warm and flickering on the right side of the room across from the check-in counter.

Suddenly, I was hit by a feeling besides dream-like merriment and momentary shock. I felt self-conscious. I didn't feel like I belonged in an environment this prestigious. Chad Dylan Cooper was born into an atmosphere like this, not me. I can already predict every hotel employee looking down on me. Well, you know what? It doesn't matter! I am going to try and become best friends with as many hotel workers as I can before I leave, because that's just the kind of person I am! Beaming, I skipped to the check-in desk.

Chad wasn't far behind me. He appeared at me side, leaning against the counter smoothly and looking impatient. Determined not to give Chad something to complain about, I quickly struck the bell to call for assistance. A stewardess showed up in a matter of no time, smiling sweetly at me.

"Hello," she greeted kindly, her voice soft and genuine. I could already tell that she wouldn't be difficult to befriend. "Welcome to The Princes Gate Hotel. I hope you had a nice trip here."

Snow white hair was pulled back into a tight bun in a business-like manner. Her uniform consisted of a dark red button-down top with a knee-length matching skirt. No matter how clean-cut the employee outfit may be, I can tell that it doesn't necessarily define a person. She is obviously one of those sweet old grandmotherly types you don't see that much anymore. I think it looks like she could fit right into a story book!

"Thank you," I grinned my trademark smile, my fingers sliding over the countertop with eagerness. "I think the reservation would be under—"

"Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad finished for me, flashing a grin in her direction. She nodded and turned away from us to a computer to her right. Her delicate fingers flashed across the keys like lightning as her eyes never left the screen. She seemed so experienced. I wonder how long she's worked here.

"Alright," she grinned, reaching into a drawer to her right and pulling out two cards. She handed one to each of us. "Miss, your room is suite 034. Mr. Cooper, you will be residing in 038."

"Oh, please, call me Sonny," I laughed, my eyes surveying the room key that seemed more like a treasure to me than anything else.

"Okay, then, Miss Sonny. Call me Grace," she shook my hand. I could already tell that I found my personal scapegoat from aggravation. When I was around Chad, I always had to have someone to complain about him to. Back in Hollywood it was always Tawni or whoever happened to be around me when I was about to explode. Now, it was Grace.

Chad just nodded in thanks, turning the opposite way towards the elevator. As he walked away, I immediately felt the need to apologize for his behavior. He had only said three words to her, and it had been his name. Predictable.

"I'm sorry about him," I rolled my eyes. "He's so self-centered. Don't take it personally."

"No, no, it's perfectly alright," Grace smiled, looking extremely happy for some reason. "I make it a point to get to know every guest that checks in. It's part of my personal rules to increase the feeling of hospitality. I want you to feel like you're with family when you're here."

"Mission accomplished," I said, taking a permanent liking to Grace. I turned to run up to my room, thrilled out of my mind at the thought of laying eyes on my suite. I could just imagine being able to jump in my socks on the top of the probably huge bed. I can see myself stepping out onto my personal part of the wrap-around balcony in the middle of the night and gaze at the stars. I hit the button calling the elevator repeatedly, waiting for it to arrive and for the metal doors to slide open. There were two floors; three tops! How busy could it be? And I'm sure there was at least four more than just this one. Was it broken?

Finally, the doors opened and I rushed inside before they could close on me. Clean carpet covered the floor and walls, causing my excitement to instantly double. You know what? For a such a fancy, high-quality elevator, this thing is slow! I held my hands behind my back casually, tapping my heel in various patterns on the floor to maybe partly satisfy my boredom. They parted again and I rushed out into an exquisite hallway. It was long and curved to the right after running past three doors. Set in the center between two doors was a lone snow white door. I squealed as I read the suite number: 034. I slipped the card into the slit beside the door handle and the once-red light changed to green. I heard a bolt release and I ran inside as fast as my legs would allow me. I didn't even bother to close the doorway behind me. I froze in midstride, too stunned to move. Let me put it this way: my childhood dream has come true. I am _officially _a princess!

It was a room fir for royalty and I almost hated wasting it all to myself; _almost_. I am usually unselfish and I am to no extent rich. I never in my wildest dreams dreamed that I would be staying in a place like this, let alone for almost two months! Velvet and silk was everywhere, complimented by hints of satin. I am in the lap of luxury.

The first thing I did was yank off my shoes as fast as possible and bound over to the bed. I squealed a girlish shriek and jumped on top of it, landing on my back with my hair sticking every direction. I laughed happily as I felt my body slowly sink into the bed. If I wasn't so excited, I'd take a nap right here, right now!

"I take it you're enjoying yourself."

I snapped up to face the person standing in my doorway.

"Yeah, I am," I sighed dreamily, running my hand through my already tousled hair. Chad shrugged, glancing around my room without much interest.

"I've seen better, but I think I'll survive," he told me, leaning up against the doorframe coolly with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Anyway, your bags are on their way up." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Leave it to this place to have slow service."

"I don't blame them," I was quick to defend my newfound oasis of relaxation. "It's most likely my fault. They probably had to call two or three bell-boys to carry just that huge pink one up here!" I laughed a little at my unmanageable mystery case.

"No excuse," he said shortly.

"So, what does your room look like?" I asked politely, my legs swinging back and forth off of the edge of the bed.

"Same. Different color," he said, boredom filling his tone. I rolled my eyes and sighed, smiling. His big-headedness was starting to actually be half way laughable now.

"Well, I love it!" I exclaimed, spreading out my arms and falling back onto the mattress. My hair was strewn everywhere again, some of it landing in my mouth. I made some noisy attempts to try and spit it out without having to move my hands. It just made it worse.

"'Night," Chad said in monotone, though it was clear he was laughing at me.

"Good night," I returned, smiling behind my hair. Chad turned and walked out of the room to go to bed in his own suite.

I reached up to finally release the hair that was stuck on my mouth. As I grinned to myself and thought of all the things I had to look forward to, I slid off of the bed to unpack.

First came my clothes (most of which were _really _cute, by the way), then came my toiletry bags and cases containing my beauty products. My eyes surveyed my belongings fondly as I pulled open chester-drawers folding each and placing them inside gently. This process continued for about fifteen more minutes before I finished.

But there sat that gargantuan pink suitcase, taunting me.

I walked towards it slowly, unsure of what to expect. The thing had weighed who know how much on the way here, yet it was empty and lightweight on the way out of the mall. I hadn't packed anything inside of it while I was back home, right? Did I just stuff it full with belongings and not remember? Maybe Tawni simply stuffed it with outfits she actually approved of when I wasn't looking. I had no clue what laid inside, but I was about to find out.

With so much dramatic motion that I was sure it was worthy of Chad himself, I slowly pulled on the zipper. It slid smoothly around the lid, my curiosity getting the best of me as my eager hands reached to open the top.

Suddenly, the lid flew up and I fell over in surprise. My eyes widened and I screamed in terror. _Someone was _coming out _of my suitcase_! OH MY GOSH!!!!

"Sonny, shut up!" an all too familiar voice exclaimed. I stopped screaming immediately, too stunned to make a sound. "Well, it's about time! I wasn't sure how much longer I could last without a mirror!"

"T-T-Tawni!" I couldn't keep myself from stuttered. My mouth opened and closed, forming words, but no sound escaped. What was she doing here? What was she thinking? Has all of that Coco-Moco-Coco lip gloss finally gone to her head? She was breathing heavily, clutching her chest with her hair sticking in every direction. Her makeup was smeared in a very unTawni-like fashion as she climbed out of the bag without even glancing down to help me off of the floor. I couldn't bring myself to stand just yet, shock turning my bones to sponge. "You—you—"

"Are hungry," she interrupted me, looking around. "Is there a mini fridge in here?"

"Tawni, that's not the point!" I was finally able to choke out. "What were you thinking?! Are you completely insane? You could have suffocated in there! How in the world did you get enough air?"

"Zipper," she said simply.

"What—how—why are you here? You're supposed to be in California!"

Suddenly, her makeup-smeared face turned from slightly bored to completely terrified. She grasped both of my shoulders.

"Sonny, I had to warn you!"

"What? Warn me? What was so important that you had to _illegally_ cross country lines to tell me?" I demanded, completely baffled. "You and Zora already warned me about Chad." I rolled my eyes at the memory.

"No, no, that's not it. It's not about Chad. I had to come and tell you before it was too late!"

"Tawni, what—?"

"Faith Gore is a vampire!"

**Review, please! Send me any ideas!**


	11. Apparent 'Baglag'

**I know, I know, I am updating before I said I would. I have changed my mind yet again about the whole update situation… I am going to do what I used to do with An Unlikely Pair. I am just going to update whenever I have another chapter typed, and I'll do it as much as I can. It will be at totally random moments and you'll just have to check and see when! I feel like that's fairer for you.**

_**Sonny's POV**_

After I was finally done laughing, I sucked in a deep breath. My face was beet red and I wasn't sure if I'd ever had so much trouble breathing straight in my entire life. The room was filled with my laughter alone, echoing and ricocheting off of the walls. Tawni just stood there and looked down at me, chewing on her lip as she glared. Why isn't she laughing? Aren't you supposed to laugh after a joke? When she continued to stare coldly, my laughing faded until it was a weak, uneasy chuckle.

"Why—why aren't you laughing?" I asked feebly, my hands twisting in my lap. "That was funny! It was a joke! It _was_ a joke, right?"

Tawni huffed and crossed her arms disdainfully. "No, for your information, it wasn't!"

I wasn't quite sure what to say. "Tawni…" I said slowly, "you can't _honestly_ believe that—"

"Vampires are real?" she finished for me, sounding hurt. "Well, they are, Sonny! They are _very_ real! And you would have had to find that out the hard way if it wasn't for _me_!" She flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder.

"Tawni, this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with _Twilight_, would it?" I asked suspiciously, my eyes narrowing.

"No," she said nervously, "no, no, no—" gulp "—nothing at all!"

"You brought it with you, didn't you?!" I accused, pointing a finger at the suitcase.

"No! No, I didn't!"

I hopped off of the ground as fast as I could, rushing towards the pink giant with my arms extended. But one bad thing about Tawni is that she moves extraordinarily fast for someone in heels. She beat me to it, blocking it with her body and holding her arms out as if she were sacrificing herself.

"If you didn't bring it," I began, trying to reach around her flailing limbs, "then what are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

As if to prove her point, she clasped onto my arm and dragged me across the room and away from the suitcase. Another thing about Tawni: she is pretty strong for someone who never lifts a finger. She pushed me into a cushy red chair and stood guard over me.

"Don't touch the suitcase! It's mine!"

"You bought it for _me_, remember?!"

"No, I didn't! I _really _bought it for me! I just told you that so you wouldn't suspect anything!"

I frowned, slumping in the chair. "Yeah, Tawni, I guess you're right. You win." I lifted my hands in surrender. She sighed and stepped away from me, still trying to keep her haughty attitude in check.

"Of course I am," she flipped her hair. "I'm me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Of course I do," she said obviously. "I can hear the mirror calling my name."

The second she was out of sight, I rushed over to the suitcase eagerly. Tawni wasn't going to have any luck hiding things from me. I threw open the lid and sorted through used tubes of Coco-Moco-Coco and hairbrushes. I found what I was looking for.

"Ah ha!" I said triumphantly to myself. "I knew it! She's obsessed with my book."

In my hands was the familiar shining black cover, a pair of white hands holding an apple facing me. I didn't see the pink bookmark anywhere, so I guess she's finished. Now she's probably just keeping it for her obsession's sake. That, or she wants to have it for references to '_vampires_'. I flipped through the pages, my mouth falling agape the further I went.

"She wrote in it!" I muttered angrily. "I can't believe she ruined it!" Side notes and asterisks ensued, marking 'important' places and clues. I even caught _Faith Gore_ written in a few places. One thing was for sure, Tawni wasn't joking. She truly believed that Chad's co-star was a vampire. I didn't know how I was going to convince her otherwise. When Tawni Hart believes something, good luck changing her mind. Against my better judgment, I flipped to last page, curious. There, on the blank white space of the back cover, sat an entire plan. Maybe _plot_ would be a better word.

My horrified eyes scanned the page, trying to take it all in. I shouldn't read it. I really shouldn't.

_**Operation: Sneak into Sonny's Baggage and Tell her Faith Gore is a Vampire!**_

Wow, that was original.

_**Step 1: Go to mall with Sonny and buy an unbelievably big suitcase (preferably pink).**_

_**Step 2: When she isn't looking, sneak into the suitcase and close it (leave some open so you can breathe).**_

_**Step 3: When you are sure Sonny is alone, come out and go to the bathroom. Who knows how long the mirrors survived without me and just Sonny!**_

At that, my jaw dropped in momentary hurt. One thing was for sure. Her obsession hasn't changed her personality.

_**Step 4: Well, this is easy. Warn her!**_

That was all that was left. But then I realized that what I thought had been pointless scribbles at the bottom were actually after notes.

_***AFTER NOTE*- Ask Sonny if she thinks I'm fat. I'm not fat, right? I'm super pretty! But then why is everyone complaining about how heavy I am?! It's just all of my extra tubes of Coco-Moco-Coco, that's it! And I'm sure this book adds extra weight, too, right? Yeah!**_

Aw, who knew? Tawni has an insecure side, too! Or at least that's what I think it says. The words are almost unintelligible. She must have tried writing them in the darkness of the suitcase. Panic arose in me as I heard a door shut and high heels thud across the carpet. I threw the book back into the case and sat down in a nearby chair, posing in a way that I hoped was unsuspicious.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Tawni asked, coming into the room. She looked at me in a way that she usually does. It was a face that said 'you are weird and I will never understand you'.

"Oh, nothing!" I shrugged, leaning back in my seat and looking what I hoped was casual. "Just—just leaning back in this cushy chair. You know, if it wasn't for the bed, I might sleep in this!"

"Uh huh," she said slowly, her eyes narrowed. "Anyways, speaking of where we are sleeping, I actually planned on talking to you about that." She flipped her hair and placed a hand on her hip. "I have the bed."

"What? No, don't you think I should have it?" I demanded, hopping out of the chair I had jumped into. See, this is why we share a dressing room and nothing else. "I mean, this is _my_ room, after all. It's under the name _Sonny Munroe_."

Tawni stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Why does everything always have to be about _you_, Sonny?"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not," Tawni shook her head. She motioned to herself. "_Tawni Hart_ can't sleep on a couch or in a chair. I need my beauty sleep!"

"Tawni, that's so selfish! What about me? Don't you think I might need my sleep, too?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter how much sleep you get. You're staying that way."

My chin dropped and I gasped at Tawni's rudeness.

"I—"

"Sonny, I don't just want the bed. I _need_ the bed!" Tawni whined, stomping her foot.

"But, Tawni, this is my—"

"This is _our_ room now, Sonny, not just yours."

"But it's supposed to be my room. You're not even supposed to be here!"

She gasped, looking horribly offended. Tawni placed her hand over her chest. She scoffed repeatedly but didn't even say anything. That was why I crossed my arms and felt satisfied. Unfortunately, Tawni is stubborn and so am I, so we are just going to have to compromise like we did with our dressing room.

"Fine. I saw that we take turns. That way we both get the bed and our 'beauty sleep'." I put disdainful air quotes around the words.

"Well, where will the other person sleep?" she wanted to know, determined to find a flaw with my proposal.

"On the love seat," I answered simply, pointing to the very one I was referring to across the room.

"That doesn't look very comfortable…"

"Well, I'll guess we'll find out."

"Fine," Tawni said, taking a seat on the mattress. "I already called the bed, so…"

"What? When?" I demanded, raking my mind for anything along those lines.

"Now!" she exclaimed immediately, her hand shooting into the air.

"Ugh! Aw, man!" I stomped my foot, my fists clenching and unclenching. I stuck out my bottom lip and slammed down into the love seat. "I get the bed tomorrow night," I told her desperately, but trying to sound forceful and determined.

"Whatever, Sonny. I want to sleep _comfortably_."

"Yeah, well, I have jetlag!"

"I have _bag_lag!"

"Ugh!"

I slammed down into a pillow and screamed into it. Tawni just took the time to tell me to be quiet and place a cover on her eyes that read, '_I Am Pretty_'. I wanted to scream all night just so she couldn't sleep, but I am nicer and more mature than that. I had to prop my heels on the armrest, which was very uncomfortable.

I discovered something tonight. I _hate_ love seats.

The next morning I woke up feeling exhausted and sore. I can't wait for it to be Tawni's turn on this thing. It will give me great satisfaction to hear her whining about how someone pretty like her shouldn't have back pains, because then she'll know how _I_ feel. Maybe then Tawni will feel at least a little guilty and give me my bed back.

"Tawni, I hope you're happy," I complained after I had tried to get ready. I had almost screamed as much as I had last night when I peered timidly into the mirror. I looked as bad as Tawni did last night, my hair sticking every direction. Instead of makeup smeared everywhere on my face, though, I looked like I suffered from insomnia. Bags under my eyes made me look unhealthy and very unSonny-like. "I didn't sleep a wink and that plus—" yawn "—jetlag equals a sleepy Sonny."

"Ugh, you _do_ look bad," Tawni looked me over while applying lip gloss, her nose wrinkling. Suddenly, she smiled. "Good thing it was you and not me!"

I had enough energy left to glare at her with plenty of force. Sure, sometimes she can be nice and we can be friends, but Tawni Hart will always be Tawni Hart. And that means that she will always count herself first—and think she's pretty.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, " I smiled sarcastically, "because I sure don't."

"Oh, just get dressed and go see Chad," she rolled her eyes. "Wow, never thought I'd hear myself say that!"

"I might be asleep by the time I get there!" I exclaimed angrily. I threw on an outfit that I had packed: a simple vibrant blue shirt with jeans and a gray sweater with a black belt buckled over it. I slid on my black boots since they were already lying limply on the floor from when I had kicked them off last night to jump on the bed.

_The bed that was supposed to be mine_, I reminded myself bitterly.

Once I was dressed and at least half way presentable, I went back to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I didn't want to scream this time (thank goodness), but I didn't look my best. Even under the foundation the bags beneath my eyes were visible. I took a deep breath and sighed, grabbing my purse and making sure I had a room key. Before heading out the door, though, I turned to Tawni suspiciously.

"What are you going to do all day?" I wondered, my eyes narrowing into sleepy-looking slits.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Tawni asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She waved her fingernail filer around in circles in the air as if to prove her point. "I'm sightseeing and shopping!"

"How will that work?" I demanded, feeling more exhausted by the moment. "You can't leave the hotel. You'll be seen! You're not supposed to be here."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…"

"Don't triple-Sonny me!"

"I sweet-talked one of the bellboys. I got a room key and his lips are sealed."

"What? How do you know he won't tell anybody?"

"Because," she explained, "he's a fan. A _big_ fan. I promised him an autograph and a date and he was putty in my hands."

"Whatever," I shooed it away with my hand. "I honestly am too tired to care right now." I pointed a finger at her. "As long as you don't get discovered, do whatever you want. Just _don't be seen_."

With that, I trudged out to face the day. No telling what Chad had planned for our first official day. Knowing him, he got to rest up in his own _cushy, soft, comfortable_ bed and isn't tired at all. I bet, with my luck, he has something extremely strenuous and physical planned for the day. Once I was downstairs and Chad took plenty of time to let me know how unrested and 'not me' I looked, he broke the news.

We were going sightseeing.

With walking. _Lots_ of walking.

**Okay, I know, I know, this was kind of a boring chapter with no Channy. It was kind of a filler chapter, but I had to get that thing with Tawni in there. Thanks! Review and make me smiley!**


	12. Zombie Sonny

**Here is number 12!**

_**Chad's POV**_

I woke up in the morning feeling nicely refreshed. With my busy and very demanding life, I was almost constantly stressed out, so sleep often was something that came every now and then. Even though this hotel is not anywhere close to the luxurious establishments I've stayed in before, they have one perk: _soft beds_. I looked into a mirror close by my door and smiled my dazzling smile. I have to say, I _do_ look good.

I pulled on some casual yet charming clothes and made sure that my room key was in my wallet before heading downstairs. Once I arrived in the somewhat pleasant dining room, I reached for a plate and chose to grab an apple and two pieces of bacon. Bacon may be fattening, and usually I wouldn't allow myself near the stuff, but I will work it off what with all of the walking I'll be doing today. Plus, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I am still growing, believe it or not.

I know what you're thinking. _But, oh, Chad Dylan, you're already so tall and handsome!_ I know, I know, but even I still need my protein. I will be setting a good example for the kids of the world. Pffft, yeah right. Like I really care about that! It just happens to be an added bonus. As if I wasn't having a good enough day already, I get to look like an even nicer person than I really am by eating the crunchy goodness of bacon. Am I good, or what?

And since I am in a good mood today, Sonny's beaming smile will seem more… enjoyable than aggravating. You know how I'm going to make her smile? Since I'm feeling generous today, we well be spending out only free day before I start on the movie doing what she wants to do. I'm not just saying that because it gives me license to do what _I_ want to do for the rest of the trip, either. I'm saying it so I don't have to listen to whining for the rest of the trip… and, I'll admit, seeing her smile today wouldn't be bad, either. But mostly the first one!

I sat down at a dark, cherry wood table. White flowers sat in a vase to my right, the dark wood giving them a glowing appearance. I picked up the apple and took a bite, the juice filling my mouth as my eyes scanned the room as something to do. My eyes landed on the empty seat across from me, causing my thoughts to drift to Sonny again. When was she coming down? I wonder if I'll have to send someone to wake her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl enter the room. A flirtatious smile spread across my face involuntary and I turned to get a better look at her. I immediately pushed the flirty feelings inside once I saw it was Sonny. I blushed just a little at the thought of turning around and hitting on her. The pickup line I had in mind was '_Good morning, Gorgeous_'. Phew, that was close.

As she came closer, I got a better look at her and I was shocked. I had expected to see Sonny skipping in, lively and jabbering away about the hotel and what our plans for the day were. Actually, if I hadn't seen Sonny dressed in a zombie costume once for a sketch, I wouldn't have known it was her. She looked even more tired than last night after hauling those bags around. Which I _don't_ feel guilty about, by the way… pffft…

Sonny trudged over to the food and grabbed a plate, raking some scrambled eggs and placing a piece of toast on it. She sat down across from me, slumping in the chair the second she was seated and staring at her food with dead eyes. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was ignoring me. _No one_ ignores Chad Dylan Cooper. How many times do I have to say it? I know that's not the real reason, though. She's just tired. But that's just it: why is she tired?

"'Morning, Sonshine," I greeted her, smirking at the irony. Normally that was a private nickname I only thought to myself, but it fit perfectly with my taunting attitude. Get it, it's funny because normally she's like a ray of sunshine and today she's not?

Sonny didn't move her head but glared up at me through her lashes. I'm used to Sonny's glares, but today's looked deadly with the frustration and exhaustion hidden behind it. I immediately stopped smirking and scooted back in my chair, clearing my throat awkwardly.

"Chad, _please_," Sonny hissed, pointing at me with an unusually lethal-looking finger. "_Not now_."

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, offense in my voice. "Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

Sonny didn't answer immediately, but instead poked at her eggs with a fork. "I… couldn't sleep."

"Besides the obvious," I rolled my eyes, "what's wrong with you? Why couldn't you sleep?"

She didn't answer again, fingering her toast with no interest whatsoever. "Sore," she finally said, stretching out her right arm as a demonstration. Her lips pressed together as she winced. Way to lay on the guilt trip, Sonny.

"Judging by the way you were bouncing on the bed yesterday I would have thought you'd be sleeping all hours."

Her eyes narrowed for a reason I didn't understand. "Unfortunately not."

"Well, I know what will cheer you up," I grinned, my eyebrows rising in encouragement.

She looked up at me as if I was forcing her to, waiting for an answer.

"We're going sightseeing today," I flashed my brilliant grin at her. I expected her to mirror my smile and start to jabber away thanks and blab about all of the things she'd looked up on the internet for us to go see. I thought Sonny would immediately light up and flash her 100 watt smile at me, but she did quite the opposite, to my bewilderment.

Sonny looked at me like I just told her she would have to weight-lift eighteen bags the size of her pink one before she could sit down. I didn't understand. Isn't this what she wanted? Isn't this what took up most of her 'fun-genda' and she constantly bugged me about? Why is she looking at me like she wants to jump across the table and stab me with her butter knife?

"Sightseeing?" she repeated, looking like she was about to faint. I continued to smile charmingly, hoping she would realize that I was trying to do something _nice_. Sonny began rocking uneasily in her chair, her lips pursing as her eyes stared unseeingly at the table.

"Sonny," I said, trying to get her attention. She continued to stare at the table, horrified. "Sonny. Son-ny." I waved a hard in front of her face, but she was unresponsive. "Sonny?" I snapped a couple of times, but all she did was blink.

"L-like, with l-lots of w-walking?" Sonny finally stuttered out, her voice shooting up.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged. "What about it?"

Sonny's face was a pale white, making the bags under her eyes more pronounced. She rocked back and forth in her chair again because of her inability to balance. Panic shot through me from top to bottom as she began to fall forward. My hand shot out, quickly moving her plate out of the way before she had a face-full of eggs. My other hand cupped her cheek to prevent her face from coming in full contact with the hard wood of the table.

"SONNY!"

"What?! Sorry! Sorry, I'm awake!"

She shot back into her chair, sitting up again as my hand quickly retreated to my side. I couldn't help but smile at my next comment. "Is it safe for me to put your food back?"

For the first time today, a trace of her 100 watt smile appeared on her face. She giggled softly—barely loud enough for me to hear her—but she giggled.

"Yeah," she smiled sleepily. "I'll try eating with my hands this time."

I winked playfully at her and slid the plate back to where it was before her face almost landed in it. She picked up her fork and yawned, actually sticking it into the eggs and popping it into her mouth.

"So… how are the eggs?" I asked awkwardly, trying to cover the silence. My cheeks felt hot. Was I still thinking about my hand on her cheek? Yes, yes I was. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ blush. Except around this Random who is breaking down my wall of smoothness.

"Delicious," Sonny grinned, her eyes brightening slightly as she chewed. "I hope that eating something will help wake me up."

Personally, I _really_ hope that she wakes up. First of all, my genius plan to do what she wants today didn't go over well. Second of all, I don't want her passing out on me at a totally random moment in the middle of the street. Don't get me wrong, I'd love it if she fell asleep on my shoulder again, but me having to carry her around all day isn't ideal. I already have to walk! Wouldn't that be enough physical exercise as it is?

"By the way," her voice cut through my thoughts, "thanks. Again." I met her eyes for a brief moment before she looked back down to her plate. She never keeps direct eye contact with me for more than a few seconds. "I'm just tired. I shouldn't complain about us doing something I've been wanting to do from the beginning."

_Great! We're finally on the same page!_ I thought, hope returning to me that today wouldn't be so hard after all. But I still don't understand why she's so exhausted.

"You know," I began, "we could take one of those tour buses if you want. We'd still have to walk, but not near as much."

She smiled at me again, this time all 100 watts illuminated. Since Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't blush, I took out my impulsive feelings by squeezing the edge of my seat.

"Good idea. Thanks," Sonny said. "If we walk the whole time, I'll fall asleep standing up. If we ride the bus, I might fall asleep on—uh, fall asleep—"

"On me again?" I finished for her, taking in her redness with a smile. "Hey," I shrugged, "you can't help it." I wasn't really sure if I was being honest by telling her that she can't help it that she's tired or if I was just being vain by letting her know that she couldn't resist me. Both were true, but I was sketchy on the meaning behind my words. Apparently so was Sonny, because she scrutinized me curiously for a second before focusing her attention back on her food. I scratched the back of my head, me myself wondering if I was going to be nice or not today.

Well, no one who knew me would be here to see. Plus, today is Sonny's 'fun-genda' sightseeing day. This is the first and only day we will be doing everything she wants, so why not make it enjoyable for her? I battled internally while I watched her finish eating, life slowly pouring back to where it was supposed to be. That's when it hit me. I am going to show my sweet side today.

But I have to draw a line somewhere. I can't be _too_ nice. It's the plane ride all over again. I'll let myself enjoy it, but I need to keep my emotions in check.

There is no need to let Munroe know you have an inkling little crush…

**Ha, there you go! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Okay, peoples, I need ideas for the next chapter. Tell me where they need to go, what should happen in those places, and if they should meet anyone. Like should Chad and/or Sonny meet people they flirt with and make the other jealous? Or should I save all of that drama for when Faith Gore appears? Should Sonny accidentally fall asleep at some point? Give me ideas, please! I NEED ideas to write the next chapter!**

**Tell me in your reviews! Thanks!**


	13. Sleepy to Psycho

**Hello, everyone! Guess what? Not that you really care, but this is my favorite chapter so far! Just imagine this on the show… it's very entertaining! And yes, I know that there are run-on sentences in it. It's supposed to be that way because she… well, you'll see! ;)**

_**Chad's POV**_

Sonny had done her homework on popular tourists attractions in New Zealand, predictably. She knew the name of almost every popular place in the country, and her babbling seemed endless. I almost found myself wishing that she'd fall asleep instead of talking my ear off. Although she was far from quiet, she lacked that special spark in her eye that she always had. She was no doubt unbelievably exhausted, and she was still putting every bit of energy she had remaining into making sure that we had a good time. I could tell that she was still awake enough for her competitiveness to be intact, however. Sonny was absolutely determined to prove to me that sightseeing was _not_ a waste of time.

"Oh, Chad," Sonny said suddenly, sitting straighter in her bus seat. She stared out of the window and I followed her gaze, but just saw simple storefronts pass by.

"What is it?" I asked. What was so interesting about shops? She yawned before answering me.

"I just remembered something," she said. "I was reading online a few days before we came that New Zealand has some of the most beautiful coral reefs! They are supposed to be some of the most visited in the world."

"Wow," I tried to say convincingly. Honestly, I don't really care, but I'm supposed to be nice today. _Act interested, Chad, act interested. _"Cool." _Smooth._

"Chad, you don't have to -" yawn "- act interested if you don't want to. I can see through you like a piece of plastic."

"Oh, good," I sighed, wiping the back of my hand across my forehead.

"Well, you might be interested in this," Sonny suggested, determined to impress me. "_The Lord of the Rings_ was filmed here, too!"

Since that movie didn't include me, I wasn't particularly intrigued. I did, however, think it was a little cool. It was a popular movie when it released.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah!" she smiled. She reached into her pocket for a folded piece of paper. If it's another copy of that 'fun-genda' with the boys and all, I won't be able to resist ripping it into shreds. But as she unfolded it, I saw that it was in fact a map. I couldn't help but scoff. Leave it to Sonny to bring an entire detailed map of the city. "You're supposed to be able to get a tour of the set. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"It wouldn't be boring," I said honestly, nodding. She grinned.

"It's set then! We're going to see the set before the day's over."

"Nice."

"Yeah," she sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat as we turned a corner. I couldn't help but think, even when she was tired, she was cute. Stupid cute. When I said she couldn't do anything without it being cute, I didn't just say it because I like to hear myself talk - believe it or not. I meant it and I still do.

"Hey, Sonny?" I asked, trying to sound casual. My voice always cracks whenever I start thinking about her like that. Stop it, Chad, stop it! Whatever happened to keeping my emotions in check?

She opened one eye and peered at me. I could tell she was stifling another yawn.

"You probably shouldn't lean back like that. I just don't want you to get to comfortable. You said you were going to try not to fall back asleep again."

"Yeah, you're right," Sonny agreed. I stopped myself before I boasted about being me. She sat back up and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, I'll try not to drift off today." I know what she was really saying was, 'I am going to stay in denial and try not to fall asleep on you again'. I grinned.

"Yeah, you won't want to miss the sights," I told her. "This is the only day my schedule is completely free unless the director decides otherwise."

The bus pulled to a stop and I could hear the brakes release. Sonny and I stood up and walked a short distance down the aisle before stepping out onto the street. Of course, we weren't walking down the sidewalk with the bus driving away before Sonny thanked the driver. Okay, I know I am having a nice day, but I'm being nice to _Sonny_. That doesn't mean I have to be nice to the rest of the world, too. That would require too much effort on my part. Suddenly, Sonny pointed to my left with an excited giggle.

"Chad, look!" Sonny bounded up to the sign and pointed at it with two fingers. I frowned. "Can we go?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, Chad, please?" Sonny begged, her bottom lip sticking out. Her chocolate eyes gazed up at me pitifully. "You promised we'd get to do what I wanted to do today."

I scowled. Man, I did say that, didn't I? I sighed and stared at the sky exasperatedly before saying anything.

"Fine," I said shortly. "But I won't like it."

"Museums are fun, Chad!" Sonny tried to convince me. News flash: Museums will be fun when _So Random! _becomes more popular than _Mackenzie Falls_. Yeah, never gonna happen. I kept my thoughts to myself. "They are full of information and history of the world! And we are lucky to have then on display for all of us to see. I mean, without museums, there is so much we wouldn't know!"

"Ooh, fun."

"Chad, be nice," Sonny scowled. I felt a twinge of guilt. It's at rare times like this when my ego sets me back instead of pushing me forward. "Give it a chance. I promise, it won't be half as bad as you make it out to be."

"I'll be nice, but I _won't_ become a fan of those educational prisons," I shook my head.

"Well, believe what you want, but I'm getting a T-shirt."

"A _T-shirt_?" I repeated incredulously. "Those places have _T-shirts_? Seriously?" I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm… maybe I will get one. That way I can go around bragging with my shirt that says, _I survived a Museum!_"

"Ha ha," she laughed dryly. "Just pay attention! I promise, it's not -" yawn "- boring."

"Really? You don't sound too sure."

"I'm not yawning because it's boring! I'm yawning because I'm sleepy!"

"Another reason not to go. You'll fall asleep the second we get there."

"No, I won't! I'll be so absorbed in the thrilling history of New Zealand that there is no way I will fall asleep."

I told her so. Chad Dylan Cooper knows what he's talking about. Guess what happened? Yeah, that's right, exactly what I said. She fell asleep. The funniest part is that _the tour hadn't even started yet_! We had just taken a seat in the entry of the huge building to be given an introduction, and three minutes after the tour guide started talking I felt a familiar added weight to my shoulder. I was so tempted to get her sleep talking again, but I tried to stay quiet. In the middle of a room with at least twenty other people is a less suitable environment than the privacy of a first class cabin. I let her stay there a few minutes, enjoying the sensation that was spreading from my shoulder down to my chest, but then I had no choice but to wake her. Sonny started to snore.

It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough for people nearby us to glance over. Normally I wouldn't care, but I was scared they might mention it to the guide. That, and what if they recognize me? Not the best magazine cover.

"Sonny!" I whispered. No response. "Sonny, wake up!"

She stopped snoring for a moment to reply, "nu-uh."

"Allison Sonny Munroe, you're asleep in a museum. Wake up!" I whispered, trying not to sound frantic. I shook my shoulder, causing her head to move around. Her eyebrows pulled together and she sat up, the sensation ceasing. Her eyes stayed closed as she buried her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. She looked up at me with her eyes half closed.

"I thought you would be 'so absorbed in the history of New Zealand that there is no way you would fall asleep'," I quoted her. She sighed and sat up straight in her chair, trying to open her eyes and keep them open. She watched the tour guide with as much attention as she could muster.

"I'm trying."

"This isn't working," I said flatly, nudging her arm with my elbow. I kept my voice low as to not attract attention. "Sonny, we can come back later. You need to eat something."

"What?"

"You were pretty awake this morning when you got food in your stomach," I told her. "The Greatest Actor of Our Generation isn't going to let you sleep your fun day away, alright? We'll stop by a convenience store and you can get a quick snack."

"Chad," Sonny said my name slowly, "I'm fine. I will stay awake the rest -"

"No, you won't. Eat and we'll come back," I promised. She sighed and smiled a small smile.

"Okay. But you promise?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper gave you his word, didn't he?" I smirked, popping my collar. I stood out of my seat quietly and Sonny followed suit. We pushed open the French doors and stepped into the bright sun. I placed a hand over my eyes as a visor and Sonny squinted.

"So, where are we going?" she asked me, crossing her arms.

"Not sure. But I saw a convenience store on the walk here. If I can remember which way it is…" I trailed off, looking both ways down the sidewalk. "Which way did we come from?"

"We came from down there," Sonny pointed to my left.

It was a silent walk to the store. It started out as an awkward silence with my hands in my pockets and Sonny's by her side, but then it turned into a comfortable one. We simply enjoyed each other's company - or at least, I think she enjoyed it. What am I talking about? Of course she is! She's walking with Chad Dylan Cooper! Seriously, since when do I start questioning my self confidence? Well, since now, I guess.

Sonny and I walked into the small gas station-like building. We were hit by a wall of cold air from the air conditioning, feeling refreshing compared to the scorching streets.

"Wow, that feels good," Sonny sighed, smiling dreamily. I agreed.

"And you know what else is good about this place?" I questioned her, my ego shooting through the roof. I suddenly stood taller and an air of superiority swept over me. Sonny must have noticed my sudden change of attitude because her head snapped to my direction.

"What?" she asked warily.

I smirked, "Take a look at the magazine rack." I motioned to said magazine rack, swelling with pride. There, on the front cover, was my face staring dramatically into the middle distance. The photo was tinted blue, the royal logo of _Mackenzie Falls_ printed across the top. Sonny eyed it for a second before walking over and picking it up.

"_Mackenzie Falls' Chad Dylan Cooper Comes to New Zealand_," she read the cover aloud. She raised her eyebrows as she opened it and turned to the necessary page. "_MF celebrity Chad Dylan Cooper stars in the newest 20__th__ Century film, _Chaos. _Although the name may imply otherwise, the flick is actually a supernatural romance. Filming is expected to start within the next week and the stars will meet up in New Zealand to shoot. It is expected to be an insta-hit like _Twilight _and other movies before it, what with the suspenseful plotline and star-studded cast._

"_Cooper's leading lady, the infamous Faith Gore, is thrilled about her newest project and co-stars_," Sonny finished, closing the tabloid and placing it back on the shelf a little roughly.

"Why'd you stop reading?" I wanted to know. "That wasn't it, was it?"

"Nope," she answered simply. "I just got bored." Sonny yawned intentionally.

"How could you get 'bored'?" I asked incredulously. "It is talking about _me_." I reached for a copy and turned directly to the article on myself. Who cared about the other stuff?

"Whatever," Sonny shrugged, turning away from me to further explore the store. "Feel free to bask in the glory of your Chadness all you want, but I'm thirsty."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't be long," I shooed her away, my eyes skimming for the place Sonny had left off. After a few seconds of searching, my eyes found what I was looking for. I poured over the article with interest. It read,

_Cooper's leading lady, the infamous Faith Gore, is thrilled about her newest project and co-stars. Having done romance plenty of times but never with the supernatural element, Gore is anxious to get started._

"_I've never done this kind of movie before," Faith tells us. "I can hardly wait to meet my cast. Believe it or not, I've always been a pretty big Chad Dylan Cooper fan."_

I grinned at that. Of course she is. Who isn't?

_As well known, Gore is a popular name at the moment and one of Hollywood's hottest starlets. Cooper's long line of loyal fans will help bring in viewers along with MF lovers. Could we see a future romance on the horizon?_

_-Robert Franches, Movie Scoop Magazine_

I closed the article and thought that over. Me and Faith Gore? Interesting. She's majorly hot, and maybe a year ago I would have been all for it, but the idea didn't particularly grab me. I'm more than thrilled to be kissing a girl that look like that, but I can't see it carrying off screen. I might use Faith to make Sonny jealous, but further than that is unrealistic. For now, I can only picture a brunette on my arm.

I flipped through the pages, looking for any more pictures of me. When I came up empty-handed, I did something I've never done before. I looked for pictures of Sonny. To my surprise, I found one. It wasn't a recently taken a picture of her, simply the cut out of her from Chuckle City's billboard. I couldn't believe what I read.

_Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper a couple? They are flying off to New Zealand together! What other answer can there be? See next week's issue!_

I should have known this would arouse dating rumors. That was a given. Well, it's not true! And if the rumor floats around for a while before being cleared up, so be it…

I shut the tabloid quickly and threw it back on the rack. I suddenly felt awkward. To get my mind off of this before I did something stupid, I turned to look for Sonny.

"Chad, over here!" her voice called. I turned all the way around and Sonny was waiting at the door for me impatiently. She looked ten times more lively, smiling at me. "Come on! Are you done worshipping yourself yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Munroe, I'm done. Will you be able to explore your precious museum without falling asleep on me now?"

She giggled. "Promise." Is she blushing? Yep, yep, she's blushing. That Sonny-spark was back, if not multiplied by ten. Wow, I guess all she needed was some food.

Sonny and I walked back to the museum. Well, about halfway we walked, then Sonny started skipping. She reminded me of the week before we left for the airport how she was a jumping ball of energy with no end. As we opened the French doors, she let out a loud gasp.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Look!" she pointed above our heads at the ceiling. "Look at the chandelier! Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous. I can't believe I didn't notice it before!"

"It's always been there," I shrugged at the crystalline structure. "The one in our foyer is bigger. It looks like the old one we had before we upgraded."

To my complete surprise, Sonny didn't turn around and tell me how spoiled I was or roll her eyes. She didn't show any signs of sarcasm at all, actually. She turned to me, her eyes wide and filled with curiosity.

"Really? How big is it?"

"Uh…" I faltered, totally knocked off guard, "um… you - you aren't going to tell me how vain I'm being? You aren't going to let me know how much I take everything for granted?"

"Well, I've already told you one hundred times," she shrugged, carefree. "If it hasn't gotten through by now, what's the use in wasting my breath?" Sonny laughed as she skipped away from me and to the familiar aisle of chairs. According to a sign on the door, the next tour will be starting in exactly five minutes. Good timing, huh?

The familiar guide walked to the front of the room as more people poured in, creating a hefty crowd. I can tell you one thing: Sonny's not going to fall asleep this time. As soon as the tour guide was done with their pointless little speech, they led us into the first hallway.

"This," the overly-perky woman motioned to a dusty old case, "is an old shoe that was found over in the countryside. Donated to the museum twenty years ago, it is expected to be up to two hundred years old!"

I raised an uninterested eyebrow at the spectacle before me. An old shoe. Wow. *cough* boring! *cough* Sonny, on the other hand, had pushed her way up to the front of the crowd to be as close to the glass case as she possibly could. Silence and quiet mumbles were as loud as this group of people would get, so I could clearly hear Sonny's excited voice over them.

"Is the shoe valuable?" Sonny asked enthusiastically, the words running together so much I almost couldn't understand them. "Do you think it was a child's shoe? Oh, it would be so cute if it was a kid's shoe! Is there a story behind it? Where in the countryside did you find it? Oh, you know, this reminds me of one time back in -"

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you if you can step back into the group," she asked, obviously trying to sound polite. She seems like the type who is nice to her customers when witnesses are around but has a short fuse when it comes to personal association.

"Oh, okay! Right, sorry!" Sonny apologized, stepping back towards me. She still smiled perkily although it was obvious someone just dissed her. It is a mystery to me how she is able to do that. She stepped back to my side, tapping my arm. I turned my head to her and raised my eyebrows in question.

"Chad, Chad, did you see the shoe?" she asked me. Why is she so excited? She's acting like it's Brad Pitt.

"Um, yeah, I did."

"Isn't it so cool?!"

"Well, I wouldn't say -"

"Oh my gosh, can you believe it might be two hundred years old? If I didn't have to step back into line, I would have gotten a chance to tell the tour guide lady about something that happened to me back in -"

"Sonny, we should probably -"

"Wisconsin!" she continued as if I hadn't said anything. Her sentences were speeding up more and more. "I was babysitting this little boy who went to my church and oh my gosh don't even get me started on his family even though they were really nice people they weren't the sharpest cheese on the tray if you know what I mean -"

"Sonny -"

"But little Wesley was so sweet and he had been bothering me about taking him out to buy a new pair of shoes, which is what reminded me of that old shoe over there! Wow, it's weird how much New Zealand reminds me of home everyone here is so nice and thee is beautiful scenery and oh my gosh, look over there!" Sonny finally stopped talking long enough to skip over to an exhibit down the hall and away from the group.

"Sonny, we probably shouldn't wander away from the group." Oh my gosh, can I hear myself? I'm turning into a goody-goody!

"Look at this gold jewelry, Chad, look at it," Sonny urged me, grabbing my elbow and forcing me to bend over the glass case like her. "Look at how it shines in the light like a diamond! Speaking of diamonds my mom got the prettiest diamond bracelet for her birthday last week and I was so jealous! My mom had been saving up for it for _months_ and I was so happy for her but I knew that it doesn't matter how hard I work I'll never get that much money -"

"Sonny, are you okay?" I had to cut in, almost having to yell to talk over her. "You always talk a lot, but uh…"

"Sorry, I'm just so ecstatic! I cant wait until we get to some of the most prized exhibits, can you? I'm just -"

"Sonny."

"- so thrilled for some reason and -"

"SONNY MUNROE!"

"Yeah?" she asked casually, as if we were talking about the weather. I placed both hands on her shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"No offense, Sonny, but _please_…" I trailed off meaningfully, keeping myself from saying something that would hurt her oh-so-fragile feelings. She shrunk slightly, puppy dog eyes and all. "I'm going to ask you again. Are you okay?"

"Just a little hyper," Sonny smiled, her smile seeming like 1,000 watts instead of 100. My hands slowly fell back to my side cautiously. That was a mistake.

She instantly started bouncing around again, blabbing so much that I could only catch a few words here and there like 'gold', 'museums rock', and 'so cool!'.

I didn't realize that Sonny had bumped into a glass case filled with glimmering rocks until it was nearly too late. We both froze in fear, staring wide-eyed at the tall case as it rocked back and forth with it's contents shaking and wobbling. I flinched as it tilted to one side and stayed there, it's weight forcing it towards the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut and my body stiffened as I waited for the fatal sound of museum employees. But all I heard was,

"What happened here?!"

My eyes popped open in surprise as I watched the tour guide single-handedly force the case back on it's four legs. It amazed me how fast she was able to get here! Her eyes darted angrily back and forth between me and Sonny and I did the natural thing that anyone should do when faced with this situation: I pointed at Sonny.

The brunette gaped at my willingness to rat her out under such little pressure and then smiled nervously at the guide. With a shaking hand, she pointed to herself. The tour guide's eyes narrowed.

"_You_," she said in a low voice, dangerous. "I should have known little Miss _Eager Beaver _here almost destroyed a multi-million dollar display!"

"Sorry," Sonny said meekly. The woman looked all too thrilled to say her next sentence.

"Sir, Miss, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave," she smiled, and I could tell that she was enjoying this way too much. Sonny opened her mouth to object, but I quickly stepped forward and covered her mouth with my hand before she dug us into a deeper hole.

"Of course," I said charmingly, grinning at her. "We completely understand."

"We wo?" Sonny asked, her speech slurred due to my hand.

"Of course we do," I laughed a little too crisply. I turned my attention back to the peeved guide. "We'll just get out of your hair and find our way out." She flashed a cheesy grin for a fraction of a second before pivoting her heel and walking back to her group of behaving tourists. I took Sonny's wrist and, still not removing my hand, steered her outside.

"Ugh, what was that for?" Sonny demanded of me, her 1,000 watt smile not shining anymore. She swatted my hand away from her mouth. "I was having so much fun and then you had to follow orders so easily and since when does 'The Great Chad Dylan Cooper' take orders? I mean, really it's so unfair and just because you may not like museums doesn't mean that you had to drag me out since -"

I had to yell her name again to shut her up.

"What's wrong with me?" I repeated incredulously. "What's wrong with _me_? Sonny, what's wrong with _you_?"

"What?"

"Something's up with you! At first I just dismissed it, thinking it was some life pouring back into you after you ate. Now I can see that that can't be it at all! You - you're acting like you're on happy gas!" I exclaimed, my confusion just exploding.

Sonny crossed her arms indignantly. "Chad, I would have thought you'd have realized it by now, but I'm a perky person. There is a reason they call me 'Sonny', you know." Frankly, it amazed me that she got through two sentences without beginning to ramble.

"Not what I mean," I rolled my eyes. "You aren't being your usual self. You - you're like regular Sonny times ten! Normal Sonny wouldn't have gone into a museum and almost knocked down an entire exhibit because… why? Oh, yeah! _She was bouncing around_!"

"It was an accident!"

"I'm sure it was! But whether it was an accident or on purpose doesn't really matter, now does it? Because either way we end up being kicked out on the street," I fired back, running my hand through my hair. I quickly looked in a nearby storefront window and made sure I hadn't ruined it. Nope, still perfect. Seeing my reflection calmed me down so I turned back to Miss Hyperactive. "What's up with you? Is this a result from lack of sleep? First your tired then you turn into an exploding ball of sunshine? Literally?"

Sonny looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess. Either that or all of the Red Bulls I drank."

I froze. My voice was toneless. "What?"

"All of the Red Bulls I drank," she repeated as-a-matter-of-factly. "I knew it was only about twenty five minutes until the next tour, so I just tried to get something that I could get in my system quickly that would wake me up." A smile cracked over her once-irritated face. "Then I spotted the Red Bulls."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "How many?"

"How many did I see?"

"No, how many did you _have_?"

She, for the first time, looked hesitant. Her hand twisted together nervously. "Oh, pffft, not much…"

"I want specifics."

"Just… one…"

"Sonny."

"Okay, okay, two! Two full size ones!"

My skepticism didn't leave my eyes.

"Really, Sonny? _Really_?"

She slumped, looking at the ground with shame.

"Alright, alright! I had two… plus one!"

"You had THREE?!"

"Yeah! Yeah, I did! My bad, okay? I didn't know that they had so much -"

"Caffeine?" I finished bitterly. "Sonny, you had to know that three was pushing it. You're already a naturally perky person. You had to have had _some_ idea of what you were doing!"

"Not really. I was so out of it that I thought three was about what I needed." She smiled sheepishly. "Plus, they kind of tasted good…"

"Oh," I groaned. "Well, we can't go on for the rest of the day like this! We'll get kicked out of every place we visit!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Sonny said. "It won't last much longer. It's only temporary." She put a hand to her forehead and winced. "I can feel it starting to wear off."

I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!"

"Hey, I've got an idea!" she piped up suddenly, clapping her hands together. "Let's just walk to _The Lord of the Rings_ set! I can walk my energy off, and that way I'll be normal for the rest of the day." I groaned again.

"_Walking _the whole way?"

"Yeah! It's either normal Sonny with walking, or hyper Sonny with bus along with being banned from every tourist attraction around."

I sighed. She had me. I muttered, "Fine."

"Fine!" she said right on cue, smiling brilliantly.

"Good!" I lifted my head slightly, the faintest of a smile playing on my lips.

"Good!" Sonny laughed, pulling out little game to an end by turning and skipping away. I watched her retreating figure with a grin threatening to overtake my face. This was going to be an interesting next few months.

But one thing's fore sure: Never, ever, _ever_, under _any _circumstances give Sonny Munroe a Red Bull.

**There we go! How did you like the Red Bull? Haha, remember they are supposed to be run-ons. Give me ideas what should happen at the movie set. I am completely blank, so I NEED ideas to continue! Thanks!**

**Review! ;)**


	14. Poster Perfect

**Hey there, party peoples! I've had some people saying that they wanted more Chad/Sonny moments and a nicer Chad, so he is going to have a moment. You'll see!**

_**Sonny's POV**_

I don't know if I've ever been this tired in my entire life! I've never had jetlag, then had to sleep on a love seat that wasn't meant to be slept on, fallen asleep in the middle of sightseeing, drink three full-sized Red Bulls to wake me up, then have the horrible headache of the after-effects of energy drinks. I am never going near another Red Bull for the rest of my natural life. I think I have a migraine, and I am ten times more out of it than I was this morning.

Chad and I went to _The Lord of the Rings_ set a few hours ago, but I didn't really get to enjoy it. The walk there drained me of any sugar and left me with a horrible headache. The second I would start to enjoy myself would be interrupted by another painful pang inside my head. I don't care what Tawni says, I _am not_ missing out on the bed again tonight. I will literally drag her out of it if have to and chain her to the love seat if that's what it takes. Actually, she can forget the bed for as long as I have any form of exhaustion from these past two days.

When we arrived at the hotel, the sun was just beginning to set and tint the sky different colors. It was a beautiful sight and it made me even more sleepy just thinking about what I was missing out on. In fact, by the time Chad and I were halfway down our hallway, my body couldn't take it any more. I felt my knees give out and my brain lose total control of my body. I practically collapsed into Chad's side, my mind losing any trace of concern. I was so dead that I didn't care how embarrassing this probably looked or that Chad was probably going to have to carry me to my room (and _no_, I didn't do it on purpose!)

"Whoa," Chad said suddenly, taken by surprise from my added weight. I could hear him clearly, but at the same time his voice was distant. I could feel him grab my shoulders and try to hold me up. "Sonny! Sonny, come on, you can make it. Just a few more steps." I know what he said was true, but my legs didn't want to listen. They absolutely refused to move a muscle, and my mind started to agree with them. My brain began to lose all sense or reason. I just wanted to sleep; and I wanted to sleep _now_. Even if the difference was now and few more measly seconds, I didn't want to obey. I wanted to give up _now_. I've persevered enough for one day!

I could faintly hear something that sounded like the bolts of a door releasing, so one of my eyes opened the slightest bit in curiosity. At some point, Chad had taken my room key from my purse and slipped it into the knob. The pressure of Chad's hands on my shoulders loosened, and I felt myself heading for the floor. To be honest, I really didn't care. The carpet seemed a good enough sleeping place for me. What do I wanna bet that it's more comfortable than the love seat? I felt my knees brush the ground.

"Oh, oops," I heard Chad mumble. I felt myself being lifted again, but this time I was so glad I was to sleepy to care. If I was more awake, my cheeks would have been on fire. One of Chad's arms were behind my back, keeping my from falling backwards, and the other was coiled around my waist, keeping me from face-planting on the floor. I kept my eyes and my mouth firmly shut, scared I would betray my cover. I am no doubt tired, but it's impossible to completely fall asleep with… the current position.

"Sonny, come on," I heard his voice say, "you're so close. Wake up."

I kept my eyelids pressed tightly shut, no amount of his encouragement going to wake me. He's going to have to let go before I trust myself to speak. I heard him take a deep breath then my feet left the ground. It was only a few moments before I felt the soft material of the mattress beneath me. Chad withdrew his arms and a moment of silence passed. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I kept my eyes closed and didn't make a movement.

"Good night, Sonny," I heard him whisper. His tone was soft, seeming specifically reserved for this moment. I wanted to say it back, but I knew I couldn't or I would give myself away. I heard a door close and the bolts clasp, signaling me that the coast was clear. My eyes popped open and was met by darkness. I sighed, today's events running over in my mind. What a day. Just as sleep was beginning to pull me into it's grasp, the light flicked on and I groaned.

"Oh, hey, Sonny!" a familiar voice rang in my ears.

"Hey, Tawni," I said icily. She skipped over to my bedside and smiled, but there was something behind it.

"So, how was your day?" she asked, the bed sloping slightly to the side under her added weight.

"As good as it could get," I answered her. "I was asleep half of the time, so I wouldn't know!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, you're a little upset about not getting the bed last night," Tawni said nonchalantly. She's _just_ picking up on that?

"A little," I spat as severely as I could while halfway asleep. "Since I didn't get the bed last night, today was hectic. I almost fell asleep in the bus, I fell asleep in the museum -" I left out the part about falling asleep _on_ Chad "- and I pretty much collapsed on the way back here! I had to get a sugar rush off of energy drinks to stay awake half of the time, and then I was a little _too_ much awake, so we got kicked out!"

"_You_? On a sugar rush?" Tawni laughed, lightly hitting my arm. "Oh, wow! Glad I wasn't there!"

I sent her a deathly glare. It silenced her.

"Tawni -"

"Okay, look, I'm sorry!" Tawni exploded suddenly, wincing as if it caused her pain. "I could barely enjoy myself today because all I could think about was how _terrible_ you looked when you left this morning! I thought about it all day - well, except for when I was shopping - but that's not the point! I don't like feeling guilty." She lifted her hands and fanned her face, her bottom lip protruding. "I frown all day and it makes me look less pretty! And then when you sat there and told me that it practically ruined your day, I didn't feel good about it, okay? So I guess I'm kind of sorry for taking your bed last night."

My heart lifted in my chest and my eyes grew wider. All of my previous thoughts, all of my cruel hopes that Tawni would get a taste of her own medicine were gone. The apology was so heartfelt and sincere that I got the urge to do what any sunny person would do: I gave her a hug.

"Aw, Tawni, that's so sweet!" I cooed, squeezing my friend. "I knew that Tawni Hart had a heart." I pulled away to examine her face to see if she would laugh at my joke. She looked at me for a second then smiled slightly.

"That wasn't funny, but I appreciate the attempt," she said, hugging me again.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but uh…" I giggled, pulling away from her, "just to be clear, I _am_ getting the bed tonight, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes." Tawni turned her head towards the love seat and pouted. She rose from the bed and trudged over to it, muttering all the while. "I hate experiencing caring!"

"You know," I suggested, not having a desire to see anyone go through the pain I went through, "you could just make a pallet on the floor. The carpet's really not that bad."

She smiled at me. "Rather carpet than that death trap over there."

"Tell me about it," I agreed, not even bothering to undress and put on pajamas. "Good night, Tawn."

"Night, Sonny," I heard from the ground.

"Tawni?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think a pillow might be nice?"

"Oh, yeah, right."

I threw a pillow down to her. I heard her sigh in relief.

"Uh…?"

"Yes, Tawni?"

"Could I have a blanket, too?"

I laughed. Silly, silly Tawni. I took an unnecessary blanket cover off of my bed and tossed it down to her.

"Okay, _now_, good night, Tawni."

My answer was a gentle snore from below.

It's morning, but it's not just any morning. Today is the first day of Chad's movie! I can't wait to go to the meeting they're having today and meet all of the cast and crew. Chad spoke to his director today, and it was approved for me to tag along. I have to sign a confidentiality agreement, though. They have to be on the safe side and make sure I don't run off to a magazine and tell every little detail of the plot.

"So, Sonny, are you ready to go and watch _my_ move being made?" Chad asked me when we climbed into the limo.

"It's not _your_ movie," I corrected him, closing the door and watching the hotel fade from sight. "It's the producer's and writer's movie, technically."

"Oh, who cares about them?" Chad waved them off. "They aren't on camera."

"But they put just as much work into this movie as you do, if not more," I informed him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he shooed it away. He probably didn't want me to hear him dogging the producer and writers too much incase it costs him his job.

"I _am_ excited about meeting all of your co-stars, though," I said, squealing. "Who plays your best friend again?"

"Uh, Roger Sullivan?"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh, I am a big fan of his," I told him. I continued to rant about how I used to have a life-size cardboard cutout of him, and I think this really offended Chad considering I've been around hundreds of him and never talked about it. "Have you met him before?" I asked.

"No. This is the first time we're all meeting each other."

"Oh. Well, do you think he'll sign an autograph for me?" I wondered.

"Sonny, don't," Chad advised me. "Don't act like a crazed fan. We distinguished actors respect professionalism."

"Oh, right, sorry," I nodded. Of course he wouldn't like it if I went up for an autograph. He's supposed to be fan and trouble-free at work. I couldn't help but ask one more question. I can't help it, I'm insecure. "Do you think he'll like me?"

Chad sighed and turned away from the window to spare me a glance. He smiled slightly. "Sure he will."

"I hope so," I laughed to myself, my hands twisting in my lap at the mere thought of facing Roger Sullivan. "Would you believe that I used to have pictures of some of my celebrity crushes in my locker back in Wisconsin?"

"You? I would believe it," Chad told me, turning towards me. "So, who?"

"Who what?"

"Who did you have taped in your locker?" Chad clarified, sounding amused and politely curious. I chose not to answer. "Sonny, who was in your locker?"

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"I'm curious," he shrugged. His eyes twinkled as I hesitated.

"Well…" I began, drumming my fingers on the seat. "I think I had about five different pictures in my locker. Um… Roger Sullivan was on my door so every time I opened it he could smile at me." I couldn't help but smile hugely while remembering my reasons of placements. "Uh, Trey Brothers was right underneath Roger because whenever I saw his picture it helped to inspire me." I frowned while thinking of that song-stealing jerk and Chad mirrored me. My frown deepened at the mention of my next photograph. "James Conroy was on the back of my right locker wall because… well, I don't even want to talk about him."

"Same here," Chad growled.

"And then I had Lewis Ridgley from that old show on Laughs Channel because I always thought he had great hair. He was… on my other wall," I remembered, coming to a conclusion. My heart sank as Chad's face twisted in confusion.

"Wait… Roger Sullivan, Trey Brothers, James Conroy, and Lewis Ridgley. That's four. Didn't you say there were five?"

"Oh," I tried to sound clueless, "did I? Gosh, psh, I must have meant four." Okay, as we all know, I am a good actor but a horrible liar. Chad didn't buy it for one second.

"No, Sonny, you said five and you meant five," he shook his head. Shoot, he was catching on! "Who was the fifth guy in your locker?" No response. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

I swallowed and crossed my arms, knowing this would give him eternal mocking rights. "You…" I muttered quietly, the word scorching my tongue.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Chad said, cupping his hand around his ear.

"I had a poster of you, Chad Dylan Cooper, on the back of my locker so that when I opened it it was the first thing I saw!" I said in one breath, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. The words ran together. Chad smirked just like I thought he would, but he was almost halfway smiling.

It was no secret to my mother and my Wisconsin bestie, Lucy, that I had had one of the biggest crushes on Chad Dylan Cooper. But let me make this clear: emphasis on the word 'had'. it was in _the past_ before I actually knew the guy. I, like every girl who did what I did, was under the illusion tha the was sweet and sensitive like his character. And yes, I'll admit, I was a _Mackenzie Falls_ fan back in Wisconsin, but once I met him it went away. Once I informed Lucy of the situation, our of support for me she declared she was going anti-_Mackenzie Falls_, but I'm pretty sure she watches it anyway.

"So _you_, Sonny Munroe, had a giant poster of _me_, Chad Dylan Cooper, hanging in your locker?"

"I never said it was giant!"

"But it was, wasn't it?"

"Ugh, yes!" I cried in shame, burying my face in my hands. Oh well, I might as well go ahead and get everything out in the open!

Chad folded his hand behind his head and leaned back suavely. "Interesting." My face remained in the cover of my hands for safety. It feels like it's on fire! I bet I look like a tomato. It honestly doesn't matter if I tell him it was before I knew him or before I knew what a horrible, self-absorbed person he was. Just the fact that I owned one in the first place was enough to sign my own death sentence. But really, I think I would literally die if he knew his face was pasted all over my Wisconsin bedroom.

"Sonny," Chad's voice said my name, "you can look at me, you know. After all, you did every day at school for who knows how long."

I tried to glare at him through my parted fingers, but it was too difficult. I am too humiliated.

_Why, oh, why did I say anything?_ I thought, sighing, still staring into my palms.

"I knew it," Chad bragged. It doesn't matter how long I've known him, whenever he rubs my face in something my aggravation just gets worse. "It's so predictable because -"

"Don't say it!" I exploded, furious. I'm sure now my face is red with anger. "What? Is it because 'I cannot resist you and it is impossible for anyone to withstand the charm of The Great CDC'?!"

Chad's face was completely calm instead of angry or eager to irritate me until the 'fine's and the 'good's ensued. I sat there, breathing heavily, completely embarrassed and humiliated.

"No," Chad shook his head. He was smiling for some reason. "I was going to say, it's predictable because you know why?" I watched him curiously. "If I was at a school and I had a locker, your poster would be the one and only picture staring back at me."

**Review!**


	15. Endless Surprises

**Thank you for leaving such sweet reviews last chapter! I hope you like this one! Guess who enters? Well, you'll just have to read it! There is a little more Channy, my fellow Channy lovers!**

_**Sonny's POV**_

"What?" I asked stupidly. He didn't just say what I thought he said, did he? There's no way. I mean, Chad can be sweet when he wants to be, but _that_ was out of reach of anything I thought he was capable of.

He repeated himself, looking the slightest bit embarrassed this time. "I said, if I went to a school and I had a locker, your poster would be the only picture in there." My eyes were narrowed as I stared at him, dumbstruck. "So don't feel bad," he added.

My brain was completely blank and I don't remember consciously deciding to say or do anything. I felt myself smile at him, unfortunately completely and utterly flattered. My mouth opened and closed a couple of times, soundlessly forming words. A full-fledged grin overtook my face as I giggled. "Chad, did - did you just admit to having a crush on me?"

Now it was Chad's turn to change colors. "What? N-no!"

"Aw, you did!" I cooed while watching his color deepen as he stuttered out denials. "Chad Dylan Cooper has a crush on me…" I laughed, poking his shoulder as he refused to meet my eyes.

"I do not." He sounded like a small child.

"Aw, and he's in denial about it!" I crooned, nudging him with my elbow. Chad's cheeks only grew a darker shade of red as he muttered something that sounded like 'am not'. I punched his shoulder playfully. "That's so sweet!"

He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. He managed to mumble, "I have my moments." I still was having trouble processing this. Chad Dylan Cooper. Just admitted. He had a crush. On _me_.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," I comforted him, patting his arm. That's just my way. "I…" I need to be truthful here. After all, he's being somewhat honest with me. "I think it's kind of endearing."

Chad looked up from the ground and met my smile. "Endearing? Really? To me I just humiliated myself in front of a girl. And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do embarrassment."

I laughed. "Well, I just let it slip that I used to have a giant poster of you back in Wisconsin."

Chad smiled slightly, a trace of disappointment there. "Yeah, _back in Wisconsin_. Over a year ago. I doubt you have any posters of me now."

My heart melted. Chad Dylan Cooper's being insecure! I never thought I'd see the day. "Well, that's true," I shrugged. He nodded. "But why do I need a poster when I've got the real thing right here?"

Chad grinned sincerely, the way he does only when we're having the occasional sweet moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he gave in. I could see some conceitedness pouring back into him. He adjusted his jacket. "Nothing's better than the original." I rolled my eyes, smiling. On rare occasions, his bigheadedness could be _funny_. I'd never tell him that, though. He'd die if I called him the 'F' word.

Slowly, unsurely, I scooted closer to him. I've never done this to Chad before, but I am just going to assume it's okay. He did just admit that he had a small crush on me, right? He watched me, his eyes questioning. Cautiously, I stretched out my arms and wrapped them around his torso. I rested my head on his shoulder and I could hear his heart beating. I may just be hearing things, but I think it's getting faster. At first I was afraid it would be awkward, considering he wasn't hugging me back. Just as my grip loosened and I was about to pull away, his arms were suddenly around me, preventing me from moving a muscle.

"What's the hug for?" Chad asked me, his grip tightening ever so slightly.

"Everything," I finally said. "The trip, the hotel… sightseeing yesterday… and I think it's kind of, uh, shockingly sweet that you have a crush on me." I couldn't help but smile.

"A small one," Chad corrected me.

"A small one," I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Thanks, Chad. You can be cynical, conceited, and self-absorbed, but I know that deep down you're really a great guy."

"Wow. I think this is the most you've ever complimented me," he said thoughtfully.

"I know," I said a little guiltily. "You know what? I think this is the longest we've gone since this trip's started without fighting."

"I think we did pretty well yesterday until someone had too much caffeine."

"I'm never going near another Red Bull again."

Chad laughed. Another voice drifted over to us.

"Mr. Cooper? Miss Munroe? We're here," called the chauffeur. Our arms retreated and I cleared my throat as Chad rubbed the back of his neck.

"We'd probably better -"

"Yeah."

We climbed out of the limousine and walked due North to a large mixture of vehicles, people, trailers, and movie equipment. My eyes darted around everywhere, unable to stay on just one sight before shooting to another.

"Wow," I sighed.

"You'll get used to it," Chad told me. His usual swagger was back. "We're meeting this way, Sonny." Chad led me over to a large trailer with a very blunt sign on the front: ACTORS AND AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY.

"Ah! Roger Sullivan's only a doorway away!" I squealed, clapping. Chad sent me a wary look. I quickly apologized. It's not the most polite thing to talk about boys you want to meet around a guy who just told you that he has a small crush on you. "Sorry."

"You ready?" Chad asked me, clearly wanting to change the subject. "Remember, Sonny, these are people just like you. Except they're richer, more famous, and have ten times the fan base you have."

"Thanks for the pep talk," I said sarcastically. Chad ignored me and turned the knob, pulling the door open and I was hit by a cool breeze. He went in first, supposedly giving me an example of how to make an entrance. He held his high and didn't say a word until they said his name first. As I stepped into the trailer, I heard the greeting Chad was waiting for.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" I heard a man say enthusiastically as I came into view. He was a middle aged person with a jolly but business-like voice. I could tell by looking at him that is job was stressful, but he enjoyed it, nevertheless. He had dark brown hair with touches of gray on either side of his temples. I could only assume this was the director. The man shook hands firmly with Chad, who was eating up all of the attention.

"Mr. Reynolds," Chad greeted him, deep respect in his tone, "it is an honor to meet you."

"Likewise," the director nodded. "It is quite an accomplishment to be such an established actor and have acted and directed your own movie. Was it your first?"

"Yeah, it was," Chad grinned.

"Very good for your first time," Mr. Reynolds said approvingly, "and at such a young age. Very good."

"Thank you, sir."

"And you must be Miss Sonny Munroe," he turned to me, smiling kindly. I stuck out my hand, but instead he clapped a hand to my back, almost bowling me over if I hadn't had good footing. "The funny girl herself!"

I laughed nervously, flattered by any attention. "Oh, thanks."

"I've got to say, I'm glad you've come with Chad to watch," he said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and couldn't help but smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, it's always good to get knowledge of the business," he told me. "You have potential, Miss Munroe. I hope to maybe work with you at some point in the future."

"Oh! Wow, um, thanks! I would be thrilled to," I managed to say. I was totally and completely surprised. _The_ Ray Reynolds wanted to work with _me_. I never thought I'd hear those words.

"That's what I like to hear," he patted my back again. He turned away from me and guided Chad and I towards a plain, round table with three empty seats. Three were occupied.

I took a seat and Chad took one beside me. For the first time, I took a look at the people around me. My hands twisted in my lap as I took in the faces I had seen only on TV and in magazines. I was absolutely star-struck.

Across from me sat Roger Sullivan, glory and all. His jet black hair was as straight as a board, sticking in naturally messy spikes all over his head. His eyes were a warm hazel that was stunning compared to their beauty in my locker's poster. They seemed to swim. His chin and jaw were defined and perfect. My hands were going crazy, intertwining and untangling over and over again.

Beside him sat an older woman who looked familiar to me, but I couldn't think of her name for some reason. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and big eyes. She reminded me a lot of one of my aunts, and I can remember thinking this before. Her name is… uh… it's… May Richmond! May Richmond has been in countless movies, often playing the role of a mother. Due to her and Chad's similarities as far as looks go, I'm going to assume she's playing Chad's mom. She smiled at me and I returned it, giddy.

Next to May was a small little boy that I had a strong desire to hug for no reason. He was so cute with small freckles speckled across his nose. He had big, dark blue eyes that were almost hidden by a tuft of sandy hair. He was maybe a full two feet shorter than me and I immediately wondered how old he was. He was watching me with those big blue eyes of his, the smallest of a smile on his lips. I waved at him and he didn't move.

The chair next to this little boy was the only one empty. Next to the empty chair was Chad and then me. Quickly scanning over the celebrities' faces once more, I realized who was missing. Hollywood's most precious starlet, Faith Gore, was late.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, isn't it?" May Richmond asked Chad, smiling at him.

"That's me," he nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," she said sincerely. "I'm a fan. I guess it's going to be pretty fun being your mother for two months."

I knew it!

"Same here," Chad said, but I seem to be the only one who knew he was just saying it to say it.

Roger lifted his hand in a wave. "Hey, man."

"Hey," Chad said. I knew from the second that simple word came out of his mouth that I should have never told him I had a crush on Roger. Chad had an eternal grudge against the guy thanks to me. _Good job, Sonny, good job_.

If Roger detected the coldness on Chad's tone, he didn't show it. He nodded towards him politely and smiled. His eyes shifted from Chad to me and he smiled just in the likeness of his photograph. My heart hammered as I tried my best not to stare.

"Sonny Munroe," he said, not like he was addressing me, but like he was testing it out on his tongue. I have no idea how long I've fantasized about him saying my name.

"Hi," I beamed.

"Hey, you're on… _So Random!_, right?" he asked me, and I was more than thrilled to answer.

"Oh, yeah, that's me," I nodded enthusiastically.

"Cool." The corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smile. "I've watched that show before. You're pretty funny."

"Aw, thanks," I laughed, flattered.

"So, Mr. Reynolds," Chad said suddenly, loudly, "are we doing any stunts in this movie?"

The director's mouth twisted, giving him an unhappy look. "Actually, yes, the original plan was to have you all go through some training with wire-work and combat, but I had to decide last minute that it would be in your best interest not to. I refused to remove the stunts, however, so we hired stunt doubles."

Chad frowned.

"Have you done stunts before, Chad?" May wondered. "You don't look too happy about missing out."

Chad's face transformed from that of sadness to self-superiority. "Actually, yeah, I have. Lately on Mack Falls we've been bumping up the drama by adding in some action. Just the other day, Mackenzie got pushed off a cliff by his evil twin brother."

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool, I guess," said an unfamiliar voice to me. I turned towards the little boy who had been staring at me motionlessly just a moment ago. He turned away from Chad dismissively and focused every bit of his attention on me. I almost had to giggle at Chad's shocked expression. "But, Sonny, don't you guys do stunts on your show, too? I mean, your show is _awesome_! It must have everything!"

I suddenly knew why this adorable little boy had been staring at me. He was star-struck. It was obvious he was a _So Random!_ fan all the way, judging by how he brushed off _Mackenzie Falls_ like it was a bug. I liked him more than ever now and raked my brain, determined not to let him down.

"Um," I began, ignoring Chad's triumphant expression. He knew we didn't do stunts. All of a sudden, it hit me. "We sure do! There was that one time during the _Sicky Vicky_ sketch that Tawni came flying across the bed, remember?"

"The one with athlete's foot?" he asked me.

"That's the one," I confirmed. "But she didn't _really_ have internal bleeding," I added, seeing the look on his face.

"Oh!" He was relieved. "Good. Just incase you didn't know, my name is Aaron. Aaron Taylor."

"Oh, Aaron," I repeated. "I like that name!" He smiled happily at me as May chuckled. I've always been good with kids. That's why I'm so good at what I do on a kids' show. It's mostly for kids, anyway. Lots of tweens and teenagers watch it, too. You can tell that from the ratings. There is a reason I was one of the most popular babysitters in my town back in Wisconsin!

"What else do you guys do over at _So Random!_?" Roger asked me, vaguely curious. I smiled what I hoped wasn't goofily. I really wasn't expecting all of this attention. Evidently, Chad wasn't either, because he was looking like someone just told him he was fired by ignoring his show and asking about mine.

"Well, besides the occasional stunts," I started, all of the celebrity eyes glued to me making me nervous, "we do all of the writing for the show. We don't have anyone do it for us. Each and every line you hear comes from our heads."

"That explains why it's not funny," Chad whispered in my ear. I aimed a stinging slap at his arm without even looking away from everyone. He stifled a painful gasp.

"That's interesting," May told me. "I never knew that. I'll make a note to tell my daughter. She's a big fan of your show, Sonny."

"Aw!" I smiled. "That's so nice! Tell her I said hi."

"Oh, I will," she smiled. "She'll be excited to hear I'll be around you at work."

"That is pretty cool that you write the script," Roger told me, smiling. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but every single sketch you guys write can't be genius. You're bound to have a stinker somewhere. Ever had any that you had to just crumple up and throw away?"

"Plenty," I assured him. "Believe it or not, over half of the ones we start on we never finish. They end up in between couch cushions, forgotten, or in the trashcan."

"I would believe it," Chad muttered. I slapped him again, harder this time. He gritted his teeth. I opened my mouth to continue, but was cut off by the loud opening of a door and the sound of heels clanking up metal steps.

"Sorry, Ray!" I heard a high soprano voice exclaim. In walked a tall blonde, huge movie-star sunglasses shielding her eyes. Wearing designer boots and a flowing sparkly dress with clinking jewelry, she strutted across the trailer and hugged Ray Reynolds in apology. "I know I'm late. You would not _believe_ the traffic!"

She was tall, she was blonde, she was famous, and she was late.

Faith Gore has arrived.


	16. Let The War Begin

**Hey, guys! I totally understand how you would think Chad is seemingly bipolar. It's just, if he seems too mean, it's not meant to sound that way exactly. He says it in more of his funny/mocking/joking tone that he has, not a mean one. And he is just confused. Like Sonny, he is still trying to figure out his emotions. This chapter is dedicated to my 200th**** reviewer, Joker236! Their catch phrase is awesome! 'The Joker Strikes Again' is genius!**

_**Sonny's POV**_

"I'm sure you all know who _this _is," Ray motioned to the celebrity beside him. Faith smiled, her teeth looking stunningly white compared to her darkly tinted sunglasses.

"Hey, Faith," Roger greeted like an old friend.

"Hey, Roger, how you been?" she asked, her heels clanking against the floor noisily as she walked over to him. He looked up at her from his seat. "How long has it been? A little over a year or two?"

"About two."

"Oh, I'm so sorry we haven't been able to keep up," she sighed loudly, placing a hand on his shoulder. She quickly removed it and took in all of the faces around her. "Oh, Mrs. May Richmond!" she said suddenly, as if deciding the woman was worthy enough to be spoken to. "It's great to meet you! Now, how many movies have you done again? This must be, like, your thirtieth!"

"Probably somewhere in there," May nodded politely. I could tell she could see right through her like I could. "Nice to meet you."

Faith turned her gaze to Aaron, the little boy sitting there and looking at her curiously. "Hi, sweetie," she said in a clearly demeaning tone. I think it was supposed to be endearing. "What's your name?" She spoke slowly and loudly as if he didn't understand English.

"Aaron," he answered curtly. I could already tell that Faith wouldn't be voted Babysitter of the Year. It's evident that her and children don't mix. Faith didn't speak to him longer than necessary, her eyes shifting to Chad then lighting up with greed. I felt my fists clench underneath the table.

"And there's no need to tell me who _you_ are," she giggled flirtatiously. I scowled. "Chad Dylan Cooper, The Greatest Actor of Our Generation." She placed a hand on her hip. "I'm glad we're in this movie together. The Greatest Actor of Our Generation and The Greatest Actress would be a good combo, don't you think?"

I have no idea what came over me, but before I knew it, I had darted out of my chair and was standing face-to-face with Faith Gore herself.

"Hi," I smiled, overly sweet. "I don't think I remembered to introduce myself! I'm so sorry about that. I'm Sonny Munroe!"

She backed away a few steps from me, obviously startled by my sudden out-of-the-blue greeting. She looked me over and said uninterestedly, "Hi." Faith gave me another once-over and turned to Mr. Reynolds, looking like she had just tasted something foul. "Ray, I don't remember you mentioning anything about another actor. Is - is _she_ going to be in the movie? What part is she playing?"

"Oh, Sonny isn't in the movie," Mr. Reynolds explained. "She is here for the experience. Chad brought her with him."

Faith nodded slowly, a clearly fake smile spreading across her face. She turned, looking like she would rather eat worms than be talking to me. "Oh," she grimaced. "Chad brought you. That's _great_. Well. It's nice to meet you, Somony -"

"It's _Sonny_."

"Sonny," she corrected herself quickly without acknowledging she messed up in the first place. She turned away from me and acted like she didn't know I was there. "Well, I am _exhausted_," she sighed, clamming into the only unoccupied seat - on the other side of Chad. Taking that as a clear challenge, I sat more gracefully into my chair on Chad's other side. Said jerkthrob turned his head towards me, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

I was jealous, and we both knew it.

I could make all of the excuses I wanted. I could tell him that it was because she obviously wasn't good for him. I could state the obvious and warn him that she is a jerk. I could even use the excuse that I just didn't like her. All of these were 100% true, but there was one other fact. She was interested in Chad. He was the new boy toy on the block, and the fact he was good-looking and famous made him even better. The thrill of the challenge I presented her with the second I took a stance over him made him even more valuable.

I pouted, humiliated by the protectiveness over him I never knew I had. "Don't. Say. A _word_," I warned him. He shrugged but didn't stop watching me. Maybe 'watching' is not the right word, exactly. 'Staring' would probably be more accurate.

"You're jealous," he whispered tauntingly. "What were you trying to do to Faith back there earlier, Sonny? Bite her head off?"

"She's a jerk, you can just tell," I defended myself. "She talks to Aaron like he's a three year old and she shows up late to the first meeting!" I kept my voice low as Faith tried to strike up a conversation with Mrs. May. Both of their smiles were forced. Mr. Reynolds was gathering up some papers and files across the room as Roger and Aaron were discussing what sounded like sports.

"She was being fashionably late. It's the classic card played by all successful actors," Chad whispered obviously. I'm sure he made a note to mention that I was a goody-goody who was always on time.

"Plus, she talks to me like I'm something she found on the bottom of her shoe," I told him, anger rising in me just thinking about it. "And did you hear how she purposefully messed up my name?"

"Yup, I noticed that," Chad responded quietly. "You two have a little cat fight going on there." He looked thrilled.

"I just can't stand the fact that -"

"She's into me?"

"- Faith is totally cynical! I usually get along with everyone. It's just people who are conceited that push my buttons. You'd know that," I said, eying him.

"Sonny, come out of denial for just two seconds and admit you're jealous," Chad persisted. I sighed. He locked eyes with me before he spoke again. His voice was somehow lower, somehow quieter. "I admitted to you earlier how I much I like you." He rested his elbows on his knees and continued. "And if it will help pull you out of denial, I'll admit to something else, Sonny." I couldn't believe how closely I was listening, but I couldn't step hanging onto every word. "I'm not exactly too happy about Sullivan over there." He tilted his head suggestively in Roger's direction. I didn't say anything, so apparently he felt the need to break it down for me. "I don't like the way he looks at you. He makes me… a _little_ jealous."

"Really?" I whispered. "Chad, we were just talking. It didn't mean anything."

"Oh, trust me, it meant something," he muttered darkly. "Sonny, when guys look at you a certain way, it means they're interested. Actually, it's that way with not just guys, but people period. Like the way he was looking at you five minutes ago, the way Faith was watching me when she came in, and the look I catch you giving me sometimes when I'm being nice." I flushed. Apparently Chad's talk was working, because I could not bring myself to deny it no matter how much I wanted to. "See?" he smiled slightly. "Just say it. It's not a crime."

"Uh, well…" I can't do this. "She is acting really… and it's very… okay, okay, I _might_ be a little jealous. Maybe."

"There you go," Chad nodded. "Now, was that so hard?" I stared at my feet.

"A little."

I could hear him laugh to himself for a moment. I braved up and forced myself to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Chad," I began. There goes my hands again, twisting like there is no tomorrow, "can I ask you something?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Are you… interested in her?" he thought about it for a second before answering. I felt crestfallen.

"Maybe I would have been a while ago."

I watched him curiously.

"But that was before a certain girl came into my life." Seeing the look on my face, he added quickly, "You!"

Oh my gosh, how many times is he going to make me smile like there is no tomorrow? I felt reassured, but that doesn't mean Faith and I's coldness will go away. Faith could always plot, and Chad could always change his mind. And if Faith knew Chad was in my favor, it would make her work all the more hard.

"Well, if it makes _you_ feel any better," I whispered to Chad, my voice full of truth, "I'm not interested in Roger that way."

"Oh, I knew that," he scoffed. "He's going up against _me_, after all."

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder for a fraction of a second as to not attract attention. It was enough to comfort both of us as Mr. Reynolds began with his movie presentation and overview.

"Bye, Chad," Faith smiled in a flirtatious manner as we stepped out of the trailer later that afternoon. She brushed his arm as she walked past and left the set. I could literally feel my blood boiling. It will be a miracle if I can withstand two months of this. Chad just nodded his head in farewell and turned to me. My expression must have been livid enough for him to comment.

"Down, kitty," he teased as I let my jaw unset and unclenched my fists. I had imprints of my nails from digging into my palms.

"Oh, be quiet," I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to talk about the spoiled starlet. I only wanted to be reminded of her when it was unavoidable, like when she was around. That's it. "So, the movie is expected to be pretty big, huh?"

"Yep," Chad grinned. He straightened out his shirt. "With my enormous fan base added on with supernatural romance, it's a given that it'll be a top seller in the box offices."

"But tell me something," I wondered, sticking my hands into the pockets of my skirt, "why is it called _Chaos_ again?"

Chad opened his mouth to respond, but after hanging open for a moment, it closed again. "You know, I have no idea."

I laughed. "So they just call it that to pull in the horror film lovers?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "And didn't you hear what Ray said in there? It is 'chaos because their love is forbidden and it seems like every force in the universe is trying to keep them apart'."

"Right. So are there any fight scenes?"

"I don't know. I just go the script today. I plan on looking over it tonight, though. Then there is the table reading tomorrow."

"Ooh, fun," I said dully.

"Hey, if you plan on being in movies one day, Sonny, you've got to go through this," Chad told me. "It's part of the process. A lot of work goes in before the camera even starts rolling."

Wow. I never thought _I_ would be getting a speech from _Chad_ on being lazy. The world sure has seemed backwards the past couple of days.

"Well, when is something exciting going to happen?" I wanted to know. "When do you start filming? When do we get to watch the stunt doubles do daring stuff? Do you film the scenes in order?"

"One question at a time, Sonny," Chad said quickly, holding up his hand in a gesture for me to slow down. "The answers to all of those is _I don't know_. You usually find out about two or three days ahead of time."

"Oh," I nodded in understanding. By now we were at the awaiting limo, parting ways to get in on opposite sides. Once I shut the door and had my seatbelt fastened (safety first!), I turned to face Chad. He was already situated, leaning back with both eyes on me. I don't know how or why, but somehow I was almost completely certain I knew what he was thinking about.

He admitted to liking me and getting jealous. I admitted that if Faith Gore was within a ten mile radius of him I wanted to do something violent (and violence is _very_ unlike me). So, since it's pretty obvious we have more than just unfriendly feelings for each other, what do we do? Where does that lead us? Do we pretend like it never happened? Do we acknowledge each other's feelings and be a little nicer like we are now? Or do we… take action? Were we ready for such a sudden transition from frenemies to something more? What about our shows? What about our casts? What about our rivalry? Would dating each other help or hurt our ratings? Would we lose or gain fans? There were endless questions, and I didn't know if they ever stopped. But most importantly:

If it ended badly, could we still be in each other's lives?

Whether we were friends or enemies, once Chad came into my life I needed him there in some shape or form. There are some people that once you meet, you do not want to lose connections with as you grow older. It's like how moms are best friends with people they went to high school or college with. Or if they spot someone familiar to them, they seem to have this almost uncanny desire to talk to them again. Chad is one of those people. Whether we hate or like each other (preferably like), I need him there. I'm pretty sure Chad feels the same way.

I heard myself say, "What do we do?"

Chad took a deep breath and sighed, running a hand through his hair. For once he didn't seem to really mind that his hair was the smallest bit messy. "I don't know, Sonny, I really don't know."

I suddenly felt very tired and deflated. They day was catching up with me. I spoke, although I wasn't really sure about the idea myself. "Why don't - why don't we just let it take it's course? Just see how it turns out? Take our time. Not rush into anything."

Chad smiled at me, dazzling. "Yeah. Yeah, that seems smart."

We rode in the limousine to the hotel in a comfortable silence.

**Finally! I am out of school today! Yay! Now, anyone have ideas what should be happening back at Condor Studios? How are the boys and Zora doing? How is The Falls cast getting along without their leader? I need ideas to write the next chapter!**


	17. The Rise and Fall of Zora

**So, sorry for it taking a while to update. I had to hurry up and get this typed tonight, considering I am going to have to do chores all day tomorrow. AH! And did you guys hear about "My Two Chads"? Go to my profile to see!**

* * *

_**(earlier that week)**_

"Oh, dude, this is genius!" Nico clapped his hands together, smiling deviously. He clapped his best friend on the back proudly. "I've gotta be honest, G, I never knew you had it in you."

"Well," Grady shrugged bashfully, "I guess it was a stroke of genius from all of that extra cheese I ate this morning!"

"Oh, you know it," Nico chuckled, picking up another empty balloon and pumping more of the cafeteria's condiments into it. "Whatever gave you the idea of filling balloons with mustard and ketchup and throwing them at The Falls cast?"

"I don't know," Grady answered thoughtfully, quitting the task at hand for a moment to contemplate. Suddenly, a loud growl filled the room, startling Nico. His friend smiled embarrassedly, his cheeks growing a shade darker. "Oh, yeah! I was hungry." Nico shook his head as he pumped the last squirt of mustard into the one remaining balloon. He placed it fondly on top of a basket full of others, smiling affectionately.

"It's… just _so beautiful_," Nico wiped a tear from his eye. He turned to Grady, pointing at this basket. "Okay, man. I'm gonna go get in position while you plant the bombs."

Grady's face went from that of glee to horror. "What? Why do I have to do it?"

"It was your idea!" Nico reminded him, irritated that their great plan had come to a snag.

"But… but… what if I get caught?" Grady whispered, sweat forming on his brow. "I am already stressed out enough as it is with one of our cast members gone. I don't know if I can handle getting yelled at by the drama snobs! I am _very fragile right now_!"

"Chip Drama Pants isn't here to get us in trouble," his friend reminded him. "C'mon!"

"I don't know…"

"I'll give you twenty bucks," Nico offered, smiling encouragingly. When Grady continued to look hesitant, he added, "It'll be the easiest twenty bucks you've ever made!"

Suddenly, the sound of wood slamming against the wall was heard. Nico and Grady snapped around to see Zora leaving her sarcophagus, smirking.

"Easier than the thirty bucks you made when Grady couldn't do seven pushups?" she smiled smugly at Nico.

Grady sniffed disdainfully. "It was _ten_. I couldn't do _ten_ pushups, Zora."

She grinned in amusement. "Well, it doesn't really matter, because you stopped after _two_."

Nico laughed lightly before shoving twenty dollars into Grady's sweaty palms. "Go get 'em! You can do it!"

"I can?" Grady asked doubtfully. "Oh, I mean, _I can_!" He deepened his voice, lifting the tub of condiment-filled balloons. He giggled boyishly. "Yay, more _cheese money_!"

Nico and Grady were halfway out the door and Zora was halfway into the vent when Marshall came running in, his head shining from all of the sweaty perspiration. They all froze where they were.

"Have any of you seen Tawni?" Marshall managed to say, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and rubbing it across his head a couple of times.

"I'm sure she's in her dressing room," Nico said quickly, stepping in front of Grady to try and shield him and the balloons from their producer's eyes. Considering Grady's size and Nico's weight, it didn't work out very well.

"Okay, honestly I don't care what you're doing or why you're doing it, but _don't_," Marshall said in one breath, almost trembling from stress. "All I care about right now is your missing cast member!"

"She's not missing," Zora said obviously, 100% of her body now hidden inside of the air vents.

"What? She's not?" Marshall asked, hope tracing his features. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"As far as I know she's alright," Zora's voice echoed from the opening near the ceiling. She sounded bored, like she was simply reporting yesterday's news. "When you're in _the vents_, you hear and see just about everything."

"Where is she?" Marshall asked, relieved. "We have rehearsal in an hour. Tell me and I'll go get her."

"Yeah… it won't be that easy," Zora said slowly. "Tawni's not really within calling distance."

"What do you mean?" their producer asked, his nerves in a jumble again.

"Well, Tawni kind of snuck into this giant suitcase that she bought for Sonny on her trip. She wanted to go with Sonny so she could, and I quote, 'get away from this place for a while and warn Sonny that Faith Gore is a vampire!' After that, Tweedledim and Tweedledimmer over here helped Sonny get the bag into the taxi cab and they drove away." She finished with a smile in her voice, sounding like she had just read the happy ending of a storybook.

"_What_?" all three of the guys exclaimed in shock. Nico and Grady were looking at each other with an expression of realization.

"_That's_ what was in that thing!" Nico snapped his fingers. "Or… should I say, that's _who_ was in that thing?"

"Oh no, this is horrible!" Marshall panicked. "What are we going to do? What am _I_ going to do? What is _Mr. Condor_ going to say about this?"

"Oh, it's alright, Marshall," Grady patted him on the back cheerily. "I'm sure Nico, Zora, and I can do this show on our own! We've got it, right guys?"

"Yeah, we've got your back, Marshall," Nico agreed, patting their producer's other shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! We can totally handle anything."

"AH!" They all jumped four feet into the air at finding Zora directly behind them, smiling innocently. She grinned an untrustworthy grin, causing Grady to whisper something along the lines of, "_creepy_."

* * *

"Dance, monkeys, dance!" Zora laughed insanely, throwing her head back from her high perch in the Prop House. She was sitting in a chair she had scared the boys into building for her that went almost up to the ceiling, giving her easy reaching-distance between herself and the vent. Below her were her newly acquired slaves, Nico and Grady. Wearing ridiculous clothing that even _they_ would be embarrassed to be seen in, they hopped around like, well, monkeys.

"Remind me why we're doing this again," Grady groaned quietly to his fellow captive.

"Because," Nico whispered fearfully, "she threatened to steal your cheese money and take pictures of us and send them to _Tween Weekly_!"

"I don't know, man," Grady replied quietly, his face twisting as his hand reached towards his backside. "These pants are giving me a mega-wedgie! I'd be willing to start all over again on my cheese money if it meant getting out of these pants! My internal organs are being crushed more than they were in Tawni's jeans, and, uh -" he pulled again to no avail "-that's saying' something!"

"But remember the worst part of all?" Nico whispered, continuing to dance as Zora stared them down with a watchful eye. "She threatened to… to…" his eyes began to water, "_burn_ the cheese pants!"

Grady gasped overdramatically. "Not the _cheese pants_!"

"Hey, you two, no talking down there!" Zora ordered from her makeshift throne. "Don't make me burn the cheese!"

"Take us, take out glory, take our dignity," Nico begged on his knees.

"But not the _cheese pants_!" Grady finished for him, breaking down on the floor.

"If you do as you're told, I won't have to perform the, uh, unfortunate punishment," she seethed. Zora sat up straighter on her chair, her nose sticking into the air. "Now, Monkey 1," she began mercilessly.

"Yes, ma'am!" Nico stood at a salute.

"Make me a macaroni crown!" she barked. "And don't forget to leave holes in it for my pigtails!"

"Yes, Your Geniusness," Nico said quickly, darting from the room to gather the necessary materials. Zora's head turned slowly towards Grady in a Chucky-like fashion, sending shivers down his spine. "Monkey 2," she said slowly, evilly.

"Yes?" Grady asked, terrified. His teeth chattered as he shuffled up to the young girl's throne.

"Bring me… your cheese tray. All of it."

His eyes widened with disbelief and horror. "_All_ of it? B-but, Your Freakiness, won't I -?"

"ALL OF IT!"

"Okay, okay!" Grady ran out of the room as fast as his chubby legs would carry him, his bottom lip sticking out so much he was surprised he didn't trip over it. Midway there, he met Nico returning with toilet paper rolls, glue, cotton swabs, and dry macaroni noodles.

"What is she making you do this time?" Nico asked, rolling his eyes.

Grady stared at the floor. "Our Highness wants my cheese tray."

Nico's eyes were as big as saucers. "Not all of it?"

Grady nodded sadly. "All of it. Every last cheddar, parmesan, pepper jack, swiss, _everything_!"

"She won't get away with this," Nico said fiercely, pounding his fist into his palm. "We won't let her! She can force us into ridiculous pants, make us dance like primates, even rat us out to _Tween Weekly_! But when she threatens the cheese, she's crossed the line, man!"

The cheese-loving blonde boy looked up at his friend with admiring eyes. He stood straighter, snapping his hand to a salute to Nico. "You lead the way and I will follow," Grady stated dramatically, marching behind his best friend down the path to Empress Zora's destruction.

* * *

"Where are Tweedledim and Tweedledimmer?" Zora wondered to herself, scratching her pigtails in wonder. "Where is my crown and my cheese tray?" she shouted, loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Hurry up, man!" Nico hissed in Grady's ear back in their dressing room. "She's getting _edgy_!"

"I'm almost done!"

"How hard can it be to turn a cold-cut catapult into a condiment-cut catapult?"

"Not very easy! You can come down here and do it then, Mr. I-Know-How-To-Create-One-Of-Zora's-Own-Weapons-Into-Her-Downfall guy!"

"_Hello_? _Where are you two dimwits_?"

"G, hurry up!"

"Finished!"

Grady popped up from the ground ungracefully, nearly tripping over himself. Nico grabbed the catapult and the ammunition (mustard and ketchup-filled balloons) and climbed into the vent. Considering his stick-like figure and Grady's egg-like on, he was going to slide around in the vents while Grady would jump around and be the distraction.

"There you are!" Zora said exasperatedly once Grady entered the room. "Where in Monkey 1?"

"He, uh," the boy fished on the spot, "had to the little boys' room! _Duty_ calls, you know."

Grady laughed uneasily as Zora rolled her eyes. His laughter turned into chuckling as her beady eyes zoned in on him and narrowed. "Where's my cheese tray?"

"Yeah, funny story," he guffawed, his cheeks red from smiling so much, "I thought about it, and all of that cheese can't be good for Your Highness!"

"Well, I'm hungry," Zora demanded. "I want something to eat!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Your Craziness," Grady smirked, catching the eye of Nico who was leaning out of the vent soundlessly with catapult in hand. "You'll love the taste."

"The taste? The taste of what?"

"The taste of justice!" Grady cried the battle cry, shoving his finger into the air before ducking for cover.

"What are you -?"Zora didn't get the chance to finish. Nico released the arm of their weapon, balloons flying everywhere. Thanks to Nico's great aim, they reached their destination, pelted their target, and caused her to scream in fury, alerting Marshall. Red and yellow was everywhere, including the little dictator who was covered head to toe.

"You - you - !" she shrieked.

"Zora?" an alarmed voice came from the doorway. Her eyes widened.

"Marshall! Hi!"

"What - what's going on here?"

Nico and Grady rushed up to their savior, enveloping him in a huge hug. They apologized quickly upon realizing that they'd gotten ketchup and mustard stains all over his jacket. They began to explain, their words running together.

"Zora blackmailed us -"

"- she made us dance like monkeys -"

"- we couldn't stop her -"

"- threatened _cheese pants_ -"

"- sell us out to _Tween Weekly_ -"

"- my poor, poor cheese tray!"

Zora looked disgusting and disgusted with herself. She sighed as she climbed down from her once-glorious perch and faced the boys.

"I knew that since Sonny and Tawni were gone, my plan for studio domination would have gone over a little easier," she explained. "I really am sorry, guys. I had a… a… Dakota Condor moment." She winced.

Grady and Nico looked back and forth between each other before turning to Zora with forgiving smiles.

"It's cool, Z," Nico grinned, giving her a small hug.

"Yeah," Grady agreed, "even if you did almost take my cheese."

"C'mon, kiddo, let's go get you cleaned up," Marshall walked an ashamed Zora from the room. Before leaving, however, he turned to the satisfied boys. "You two, clean this up." He motioned around the Prop House.

Both of their mouths fell open. "But -!"

"No buts. Now."

They sighed as they got to work cleaning. Boy, oh, boy would they have a story to tell the girls when they got back.

* * *

**Review! After that go check out "My Two Chads" on my profile if you want!**


	18. It's About Time!

**I had writers block for a while and I still kind of do. That's when, my lovely readers, you come in! When you review, please give me some ideas for the next chapter! Thanks!**

_**Sonny's POV**_

"That blood-sucking leech!" I exclaimed angrily, shutting my room's door behind me. All the way from the limousine up to my suite, my mind had been clouded with thoughts of obstacles that would get in Chad's and my way, and one face in particular kept popping up. Guess who?

Faith Gore.

It just occurred to me that while we were away in a different country, free of whispers and disapproving eyes, if she wanted to she could ruin everything. The first few weeks of a relationship were important as far as developing went, and Faith would be around almost every second to sabotage it all. I was furious, but I made sure not to reveal any of my rage until after my door was safely closed behind me.

"Blood-sucking leech?" Tawni repeated, her eyes as wide as saucers. She jolted from her previous seat in front of one of the room's many mirrors. "I knew it! I warned you -"

"Maybe that wasn't the best choice of words," I backtracked, quickly calming her down. "I meant to say, uh, very mean person."

Tawni frowned. "Oh, well, I could have told you that." She sat back down in her plush seat and bounced a blonde curl. "Anyone that famous with their own clothing line and three Grammies is bound to be trouble." She had an underlying dark tone that made my roll my eyes.

"Tawni, she. Is. Not. A. Vampire," I said, each word clear and slow. "She may act _evil_ enough to be one, but she's not."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Tawni shook her head, pointing at me in the mirror with her lip gloss tube. "Poor naïve, misguided, clueless Sonny. How can you be so close-minded?"

I raised an eyebrow with skepticism. Is _Tawni Hart_ calling _me_ close-minded?_Oh, boy, here we go_, I thought as she rose from her chair and cleared her throat.

"How can you just throw my opinion away like I'm some… raving mad person?" Tawni demanded. I stopped myself before I made a rude comment. "There is proof _all around_ you," she said mistily, trying to sound mysterious. "There are lots of things on this Earth that we can't explain. Like… crop circles and scary ghosts! What about people who are psychic? It might seem like a hoax, but they have been proven to help solve mysteries and homicide cases. If all of that can exist, why can't vampires? I mean, all of those old stories that have floated around for hundreds of years didn't just come out of thin air, did they? They live among us, unknown by -"

"Tawni!" I had to cut her off. It almost scared me how much research she'd done. It's _Tawni Hart_ we're talking about here. "You need to know _Twilight_ is not real. That's why it's fiction. E-mail the author if you want! I'm not trying to burst your bubble, but no one can run super fast or sparkle in the sun."

"Oh, really?" Tawni pouted, pulling a sheet of paper out of her pocket. "Then answer these questions for me." Oh my gosh, she _wrote them down_. "How come she can't have any steady boyfriends?"

"Uh, because she's a player and wants every guy she sees," I replied obviously.

"_Wrong_!" she shook her head, her curls bouncing. "It's because once they find out what she is, they break up with her out of fright and are too scared to tell anyone what they know! Next question: how is it possible for her to be so pretty? No one can naturally be that pretty! Except for me, of course."

"I don't know, she's a pretty girl," I shrugged.

"Wrong again! It's because vampires are naturally good-looking to attract their prey. Question three: why is it she is never spotted with a tan?"

"She's obviously a freak about her image. She doesn't want to damage her skin?"

"No! Vampires are pale!"

"Tawni," I sighed, "if every answer I'm going to give you is 'wrong', then why are you even asking me in the first place?"

She ignored me. "Five: why is she always seen wearing that same pair of designer sunglasses?"

"Why?" I asked dully. "Why does she, Tawni?"

"Because," she said obviously, as if I'd asked her what the answer to 2 + 2, "she doesn't want people to see her eyes change color! How come she is never seen eating in public?"

"Tell me."

"Faith can't eat human food! It disgusts her! She might use the excuse that she is 'weight-conscious' or 'does not want to look fatty', but it is all a cover-up!"

"How many more questions are there?"

"Sonny, if you have a theory, you have to be able to back it up. So far _all_ of your answers have been wrong!"

"They aren't wrong, they're _real_!" I hissed.

We were both silenced by a knock at the door. We froze like statues. "Sonny?" a voice asked. I panicked.

"It's Chad!" I whispered shrilly. "Tawni, hide, quick!"

"Where?"

"Anywhere! Hide anywhere!"

Her head snapped in every direction, searching for something to crouch behind. She ran and with a loud _thud!_ landed behind the love seat. I wiped sweat from my brow and straightened out my shirt, clearing my throat. I had to act natural. I smiled uneasily as I slowly pulled open my door.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad's brows were furrowed. His eyes searched the room behind me. "Were you talking to someone?"

"Pffft, no," I laughed. "Hey, is that a new shirt?"

Chad smirked. "Actually, yes, it is. Brings out the sparkle in my eye, doesn't it?" He winked.

"It's kind of fancy," I said thoughtfully. I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice. "You going out to dinner?"

He halfway smiled. "Well, I was hoping to."

I tried my best to smile convincingly. "Oh. Um, well, have fun." I started to shut the door, but to my surprise it was stopped by Chad's foot.

"I _meant_," he said slowly. "I was hoping to. _If you want to go_." I smiled as he chuckled to himself. "Sonny, did you really think I was gonna go off to dinner with Faith after everything that happened today?"

I looked at the floor. "I don't know…"

"I really am better than you give me credit for," Chad smiled at me, and I felt guilty.

"Sorry," I apologized. "So I'm guessing I should dress up?"

"They have a dress code," he nodded. "We're going to that restaurant downstairs."

My eyes lit up. I had seen it on the way through the lobby, and it was spectacular! "What time?"

"Meet me downstairs at seven," Chad winked, clicking his tongue and heading back towards his room. I nodded, not remembering to tell my head to move. My arm moved of it's own accord, shutting the door behind me softly. Once I heard the click of the bolt, my body collapsed against the door. Something dawned on me.

_This was my first date with Chad Dylan Cooper._

I remained in a state of shock as I picked myself up off of the floor. I blindly made my way towards the closet, completely forgetting Tawni was there until her hands were on my shoulders, shaking me.

"Sonny?" she shook me. I just stared straight through her, a light and tingly feeling overtaking me. "Sonny? Hello, earth to Sonny!" I couldn't speak. Tawni looked completely baffled, unsure of what to think. "Sonny, did - did _Chad_ just ask you out?"

That seemed to snap me back into reality. After a moment of silence, I completely lost it. A goofy smile broke across my face, accompanied my giggling like a school girl. Tawni stared at me, and I didn't know if she was happy, angry, sad, or indifferent. I couldn't read her.

I shrunk back a little. "Say something. Tawni, please say something. Just don't stand there."

She was still silent, and from what I could tell she was having an internal battle with herself. "I… well… IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

"You're… not mad at me?" I was shocked.

"No! Well, at first I wasn't sure. But, you guys like each other. I'm just glad someone finally worked up the guts and said something. I thought about it, and all of the annoying 'flirt-fighting' you guys do outweighs the rivalry."

My relief clearly showed. "Phew! I was scared you'd think I was betraying you or something." I laughed a little forcefully. Tawni shrugged.

"So would I, but the 'fine's and the 'good's are ten times worse." She shuddered.

I sighed and turned to my closet.

"Now for the big question," I sighed hopelessly. "What do I wear?"

"You have to be down at seven?"

"Yep."

"Well, it's 6:10."

I gasped. "Only fifty minutes? That's not enough time!"

"Don't worry," Tawni grinned, flipping her hair. "Tawni Hart is here to save the day! And your wardrobe."

I didn't know whether to be flattered or scared.

**A/N: Any ideas for what should happen at dinner? The story is called Channy Chaos, so Channy should have some… CHAOS at dinner! Nothing to break them up or anything, but something crazy and preferably funny should happen. Review!**


	19. Waiting for Sonny

**Hello, nice, lovely readers! I know you are all probably pretty irritated with me for not updating for a while, which I TOTALLY understand. Being busy plus not having no ideas for the story whatsoever contributed to the slow updating. On the bright side, did anyone watch Falling for the Falls part 1 and 2? GREAT, RIGHT? If you haven't watched it yet, you are not a true Channy fan. I know that there are various rumors of Channy break ups throughout the season, and some are probably true, but don't let them get you down. As we saw in FFTF part 2, relationships don't go flawlessly. They will have problems, but most likely what the heart wants will prevail in the end, okay? ;)**

**I also have a song for this chapter at the end! It will be in the author's note at the end.**

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Tawni, _ow_! Ah, that really - oh my gosh, OUCH! _OW_!"

"Sonny, stop complaining! This is nothing. I do it to myself all of the time," Tawni rolled her eyes, speaking to me as if I were a child being taught to do a necessary but unpleasant task. The tweezers she was holding closed in on my right eyebrow once more. "It's all due process."

"Due process of what?" I demanded, my eyes watering from the intense stinging I was being forced to endure. "Ripping my skin off?"

"No, silly," Tawni laughed. "Making you _hot_!"

"What was wrong with my eyebrows in the first place?" I asked. I prepared myself for an insult.

"Nothing really," she shrugged. "There were just a couple of spots that needed touching up." She sharply pulled one more time, and my eyes watered even more as I whimpered. "Your welcome!" She backed away as I gently rubbed my tender skin.

"I understand that you're just trying to help, but is all of this really -"

"Necessary? Of course it is! Sonny, you have _a man_ to impress!" Tawni said with attitude, putting away the tweezers to my relief. She reached into one of the dresser-drawers and pulled out a curling iron with a large barrel. "Your hair will look gorgeous!" she gushed.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for endless pulling, primping, and a sickening wave of hairspray.

_**Chad's POV**_

I think I'm going to be sick. There must be _something_ wrong with me. I've never felt this way before. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get nervous, especially on a _date_, no less. Why did my stomach flip when I thought 'date'? There it went again! I don't get nervous in front of girls. It just doesn't happen.

So why in The Greatest Actor of Our Generation's name do I feel like I am about to puke all over my tux?

Relax, man, relax. It's just a girl. Wait, no it's not! It's _Sonny_! Sonny is much more than a simple girl, okay? She's… she's nothing like any girl I've ever dated. She's nothing like any girl I've ever _met_. Something about her is different from the rest. Oh, yeah, I think I know what it is.

I actually _care_ about this one.

I've only dated for three reasons: looks, money, and/or publicity. I've never asked a girl out because I actually _had feelings_ for her! Who's ever heard of that? That's crazy!

When I'm around other girls, I never get permanently sidetracked by their smile. When I'm dating other ladies, never _once_ have I thought their eyes might compare to mine. When women see CDC, they think I'm 'The One' for them. When I see girls, I see one thing: hottie or no hottie. That's all. I never really make an effort to get to know them. Date 'em, kiss 'em, dump 'em. That's always been my policy.

Sonny's smile is bigger and brighter than anyone's I've ever met. Her big brown eyes make me goofy. She doesn't scream like a fan girl every time I see her. When I look at Sonny, I see much more than a beautiful girl. Every day I feel like I know her a little better, like maybe if I spend even more of my precious time with her, one day maybe I could be at least half that kind. One day, even though it seems like it's us against the world, CDC can change for the better.

See? Now Sonny's got me all gushy and sentimental. My palms are all sweaty… it's cool, I'll just explain to her that she makes me nervous. Sonny'll understand, right? Isn't that supposed to be The Sonny Way? She's forgiving and kind and will totally understand. If I'm lucky (and, yes, I must admit I am and extremely lucky guy), she feels the same way, too.

What time is it? Why am I panicking? Calm down, Chad, it's just a date. Just a date. Oh, God, I hope I don't come off like I'm trying to hard. Not that I've ever cared about coming off as conceited to other people, but this is _Sonny_ we're talking about. She likes my sweet side. Maybe I should go upstairs and change my entire outfit. Is grey really my color, anyway? Oh, who am I kidding? What _doesn't_ look good on me?

But _still_. I can't stop second-guessing myself. Is this what average people go through before dates? Oh, God, this is torture! Who in their right minds would put themselves through this sort of thing? What kind of idiot purposefully puts themselves through this humiliating agony.

I guess I'm that kind of idiot.

It's 6:50. Ten more minutes. What if she comes down early? I'm not ready! Or what if she's late? What if Sonny fell asleep or just completely forgot about it? No, no, I'm jumping to conclusions. Stupid nerves. Stupid date. Stupid _cute_.

Stupid me for not bringing a paper bag! I think I might be hyperventilating. And this is _before_ the date! I'll be a mess _during_ the date if it's this bad right now. What if I'm such a klutz that she breaks up with me? It would be over before it even started. I'm losing my mind. I'm going insane.

"Mr. Cooper, are you alright?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I breathed heavily as I turned to the stewardess.

"Do I know you?" I asked curiously, my eyes narrowing. Was it just me or did she look really familiar?

"I gave you your room key," she said politely, a smirk fading from her face that I just realized had been there. "My name is Grace."

My eyes narrowed even more until they were just slits. I remember getting a room key… I don't remember any _person_ giving me a room key.

"Uh, I don't -"

"Remember? Oh, that's fine, Mr. Cooper," she nodded in understanding. "I wasn't expecting you to have any recollection of me. I was speaking to Miss Sonny a little more than I was to you, I suppose."

"Um, yeah…" I trailed off. I couldn't help but wonder, _why_ was she talking to me?

"I couldn't help but notice you looked a little…?"

"Nervous?"

"No, no, that's not a strong enough word. Would _green_ maybe be closer?"

"Oh." Gosh, did I look _that_ bad? "I'm good, I'm good." When she continued to watch me skeptically, I quickly added, "I'm cool."

"Are you sure?" she asked curiously. Her wise eyes twinkled as she raised her head to survey me. "You are awfully fancy. Do you normally dress up to come downstairs and stare at the staircase?"

"Oh, oh, okay," I laughed, nodding. She was good. "I see what you're getting at here. If you _must_ know, there is a _reason_ I am dressed up staring at the stairs." The stewardess raised her eyebrows. "I, um, have a… date. I am waiting for. She is meeting me. Here. "Oh," she smiled. Is she looking smug?

"Yep."

"It's not Miss Sonny by any chance, is it?"

Ah, that explains the smirk. "Actually, yes, it is. We are going to have a nice… normal… _not_ unnerving dinner."

"First date jitters?" she chuckled in a grandmotherly way. I shrugged embarrassedly. She laughed even louder and put an encouraging hand on my shoulder. She pulled me off to the side and patted my arm. "I may have just met you, and I may have just met Miss Sonny, but from what I can tell, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. She seems like a bright, cheery, and understanding young girl."

I heaved a sigh. "I know. That's what I've been trying to tell myself for the last twenty minutes."

Grace (hey, I remembered her name!), opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes left mine and drifted over my shoulder. They widened and she let out a sigh breathlessly. "Well, God bless my soul."

I turned to see what was apparently so incredibly breathtaking. What in the world could have made that woman look like she was about to have a heart attack I the middle of our conversation like that? My eyes settled on a sight that made every single ounce of oxygen leave my lungs.

Grace was right, so right.

God bless my soul.

**The song for Sonny's entrance: Shiver by Coldplay.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Again, sorry for making you all wait forever.**


	20. Good Start

**Hey, everyone! I recently heard that there is a sad break up in Sonny With a Choice. I know I'm not the only one who's heard that floating around, and I urge everyone not to worry. It's plain to see by the way they've acted around each other since they've met that they are addicted to one another. Why would the writers spend two years building up their relationship and intimacy if they were just going to end up throwing it away in the end? It doesn't make sense, does it? It's probably just drama to help wrap up the season and get us to watch season 3. If the writers dedicated over half of season 2 to Channy getting closer, why would it just abruptly get shut off? Makes no sense at all, especially since they HAVE to know that Channy is over half of their viewers. No Channy, no show: simple as that.**

_**Sonny's POV**_

I don't know if I've ever been primped, sprayed, and pulled on so much in my entire life. Tawni was picking on every little detail so much that I was almost positive she wouldn't be finished in time. Actually, she was done with three minutes to spare, and I made sure to relentlessly thank her.

"Tawni, thank you _so_ much!" I breathed for the umpteenth time as I stared at my reflection in the full-body mirror.

"Your welcome," Tawni rolled her eyes, smiling. "Again."

My eye makeup was done beautifully, the brown in my eyes seeming to glow. Subtle but smoky shades lightened as they neared by brow. My foundation almost looked airbrushed distributed evenly like it was. At last, she had applied a beautiful shade of pink to my lips, making them look full, sparkle, and shine. My hair was wavy and curly, shining from the reflection of various bulbs and light-up mirrors Tawni had placed everywhere to make sure she had 'the perfect lighting'. My dress was a dark purple. It synched at the waist and flowed to about two inches above my knee. Black high heels finished it off, along with a simple silver necklace. To be honest, I was shocked she hadn't gone over the top and dressed me in all pink with a tiara!

"It's -"

"Perfect, I know!" she boasted. "Now hurry up and go downstairs! Your date's waiting for you."

I didn't need telling twice. I grabbed a matching purse and made sure I had my room key inside before opening the door. I stopped in the doorway and turned, smiling appreciatively.

"Tawni?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You said that ten times already."

"No, no, I mean thanks for being a good friend. Thanks for being okay with Chad and me and helping me get ready," I explained, smiling fondly at my best friend. "You didn't have to do any of that, you know."

Tawni suddenly appeared shy, staring at the floor and shrugging her shoulders. "No problem. What are… f-friends for?"

"Aw, Tawn!" I cooed, rushing to her for a quick hug before running out the door to meet Chad. Before she would have an opportunity to ruin the moment and comment on her 'personal bubble' violations, I exclaimed "bye!" and ran out the door and into the hallway.

_Showtime_, I thought nervously. Butterflies fluttering unmercifully in my stomach tortured me as I began my descent down the stairs. Walking downstairs with a queasy stomach and shaking legs in high heels is bad enough, but once I was on the first landing, I could hear Chad's voice which made matters worse. I leaned on the railing for support, gulping loudly and licking my lips nervously. It was unfair how one minute Chad could make my blood boil and the next make me feel like I was melting.

_C'mon, Sonny, pull yourself together!_ a voice in my head ordered. _Do you want to let your nerves make you late? You are a strong, independent woman! It's just a date!_

I took a deep breath a resumed my slow but dramatic descent down the staircase. As my legs continued to shake, a thought occurred to me. Why didn't I just take the elevator? Oh yeah, I was scared I would get light-headed. Too late.

Oh, God, the lobby is coming into view! In only a few steps Chad will be able to see me. I stopped where I was and rubbed my palms on the railing. I smoothed out my dress and fluffed my hair. I made sure my necklace was facing the right way and took a deep breath. It's now or never, Sonny. I peeked around the corner out of curiosity and spotted Chad. He was speaking to Grace, his back facing me. I let out a sigh of relief and straightened back up, knowing I would be viewable on the next step.

_Why are you being so dramatic, Sonny?_ the voice demanded. _Go downstairs already!_

I held my breath as I came into full view and kept my eyes on my feet to ensure I didn't fall on my face. Being the klutz I am, with my luck that would happen. As I reached the last step, Grace's voice reached my ears.

"Well, God bless my soul."

My eyes shot up from the floor and met Grace's. She smiled reassuringly and I let out the breath I had been holding in a sigh. Although I didn't feel completely at ease, I feel better. I froze where I was when Chad turned curiously. His eyes met mine and I smiled uneasily. I hope he thinks I look okay. Surely this dress would be in restaurant dress code. It's one Tawni bought me!

Chad's eyes lingered on my face for a moment before they ran to my feet and back up again. His sparkling eyes locked with mine and the right corner of his mouth curled into an attractive crooked smile. I beamed as I always do when I am unbelievably happy. If I interpreted it correctly, I think he approves. Phew, the worst part is over. I think I can halfway breath now.

Now that his approval of me was over with, I was able to study him. His suit was grey, yet classic and hip. It complimented him well. _Really_ well. Oh my gosh, I need to get a grip. It's not polite… plus, it's embarrassing to stare. Oh no, my legs are shaking again! Chad, looking all handsome, walked up to me and grinned in a comforting way.

"Hi," to my amazement I was able to say. Chad's blue eyes glowed.

"Hey," Chad grinned, and my pulse quickened. His gaze drifted again and I blushed. "You look… fantastic."

"Really?" I asked. I heard him, but I just wanted to hear him say it again.

"Yeah," he nodded. The twinkle in his eye was killing me. I've always known, but now I _understand _why girls scream when they hear his name. It's when he came to guest star all over again! "You need to relax."

"Huh?"

Chad put both hands on my shoulders and pushed down slightly. To my surprise, I just noticed that my knees had been aching from being locked. My legs relaxed and my trembling stopped. I tried to ignore the tingly feeling I was getting from his touch. We weren't even five minutes into the date and he already noticed how uneasy I was!

"Sorry." I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm a little nervous, too," Chad told me. "You're not alone."

I smiled, relieved.

"Oh, good," I sighed. Chad held out his arm to me, grinning in a way that didn't help my nerves in the smallest bit.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am," I giggled.

"Shall we, milady?"

I rolled my eyes at Chad's chivalry.

"We shall."

I took his arm gladly and we headed towards the fancy restaurant Chad had booked a reservation for.

"Have fun, you two!"

We turned to find Grace waving merrily at us from behind the check-in desk.

"Thanks!" I called to her.

"But not _too_ much fun," she said seriously.

My face reddened and I'm pretty sure Chad's did, too. We hastily turned and walked away before she could say anything else to fuel her enjoyment of seeing us humiliated.

"_Bye_, Grace."

**Okay, so, that was that chapter. I need ideas for their date! Can anyone give me ideas/sort of plot line? It won't go completely smooth, because what's the fun in that? ;) Review please!**


	21. French Can Bring People Closer

**Hello, everyone! I am going to go ahead and give you a heads-up. On Saturday I am leaving for a two-week performing arts camp, so you probably won't see any updates from me any in the next two weeks. I'm sorry! I know, it's frustrating. But I am being punished, trust me. There will be no TV's in our rooms, so I'll MISS THE NEW SONNY ON JULY 18****TH****! :'( Hopefully someone will come through for me on you tube and I can watch it on my phone at night time… but I'll be so busy! Anyways, I hope you like this. I'm not crazy about it, but you be the judge.**

_**Third person POV**_

"Well… this is different," Chad tried to casually mention, attempting to calm himself by listening to the repeating pattern of the clicks that Sonny's heels made on the marble tile. His nervous smile faltered when Sonny turned to him, her brows raised. "A _good_ different," he added quickly.

"Chad, if holding hands makes you uncomfortable, I can -"

"No, no," he said hastily, "it's a good kind of uncomfortable."

Sonny's reply was one of her signature smiles, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Her constant internal pep talks was all that kept her from coming off as too nervous or jumpy. They turned at the sound of people talking, the gentle buzz that reached their ears making both of their hearts pound. They stepped through the open doorway, greeted by a pompous-looking host.

"Name?" he asked airily, not even glancing at the two. An expensive fountain pen he was holding tapped against the cherry podium that held the reservation book impatiently. When no one answered, the man glanced up irritated. "Your name, sir?"

Chad scoffed. "Can't - can't you tell by looking at me?" He motioned to himself. "I mean, c'mon."

The snobby man sighed and raised an arched eyebrow in exasperation. "Let me guess," he said wittily, letting off a strong English accent, "you're a know-it-all American who thinks he deserves to be treated like a bloody king. Oh joy, I win a cookie."

Chad scowled while Sonny didn't know whether to frown or laugh. Chad's eyes narrowed as he pursed his lips.

"It's under Chad Dylan Cooper," he muttered angrily.

"'Cooper' would have done just fine, thank you," the man mumbled under his breath. It was quite plain to Sonny that he wasn't a very happy soul. That, or he'd been having a horrible day. The host made a small mark in his book and grabbed two menus from a shelf inside his podium. "Follow me."

The two released hands and followed him towards a table in the middle of the room, Chad taking care to glare at the back of his head as much as he desired. The man murmured something that was supposed to be welcoming but came out incoherently as he bid them ado.

"Well, he seems nice," Sonny said cheerily, trying to lighten the mood. Chad didn't catch on.

"I'll be sure to complain about hospitality before we leave tonight," Chad said determinedly, finally looking away from the unpleasant guy and at his menu.

"I don't think that guy will really care what you do, Chad," Sonny shrugged. "I mean, come on, let's not focus on him. Let him be mean and unpleasant if he wants to be. Let's just make this night about having a good time!" Chad smiled the smallest bit.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he agreed. "Do you know what you want to eat, Sonny?"

She studied the menu, her eyes skipping over all of the ones that's name she didn't understand. Too bad that happened to be all of them. She looked up from her menu to an expectant Chad. Her face broke into a huge, uneasy smile. Not wanting to come across as dumb or uninformed, she decided flirty flattery would be the best resort.

"Well, why don't you order? You know, since you know _so_ much about this kind of food," Sonny smiled flirtatiously.

Chad looked a little taken off guard, then flustered. His eyes widened as he surveyed the food listings, but soon he froze. Sonny grinned embarrassedly as Chad slowly looked up from the menu, smirking.

"You don't want me to order because you think I know everything about French food," Chad explained her motive, smiling smugly. "You just don't know what any of this means."

"That is _so_ untrue!" she disagreed, not wanting to be caught in her stupidity.

"Oh, really?"

"_Really_."

"May I take your order, miss?" came a voice from beside them. Sonny turned to face their waiter with a scowl as Chad turned with a smile.

"Oh, yes, we are ready to order," Chad winked at Sonny teasingly. "Oh, Sonny, since _you_ know so much about French food, why don't you order first?"

"Oh, no, that's okay -"

"Unless you _don't_ know anything," Chad added, craving to see the angry flash he loved so much. Chad Dylan Cooper always got what he wanted.

"Oh, I'll have a water to drink," Sonny turned immediately, dazzling him suddenly with one of her smiles. "And to eat, I'll have the… uh…" she pretended to contemplate while really just trying to figure out how to pronounce the word, "rate oie poêlé."

The waiter nodded and turned to Chad. Looking like he was trying not to laugh, he ordered.

"I'll have the, uh, poulet aux olives, arrosé avec des pommes," he said effortlessly, Sonny trying extremely hard to hide her awe. They both handed their menus to the waiter as he told them it would be out shortly. Chad smiled crookedly at Sonny, making her self-conscious.

"What?" she asked, smoothing her hair. Chad's eyes were filled with laughter.

"That's a very interesting choice you made," he smirked. Sonny scoffed.

"Thanks. Pffft, you know I love to eat… that stuff." She searched for something to say. "And that's a very interesting choice _you_ made."

"I get it every time I go to a French place," he grinned. "It's delicious. It practically melts in your mouth."

"Yum," Sonny smiled. Why hadn't she just told Chad that she couldn't read a single word on the menu? She could have ordered grilled beetles for all she knew! Stupid pride. Sonny was soon snapped out of her thoughts when a shock tingled her fingers. She looked down to see that Chad was trying to hold her hand. She quickly accepted, twinning her fingers with his. The butterflies had returned. Sonny beamed at him, giving Chad a few butterflies of his own.

"I'm really glad you could come tonight," Chad said truthfully, his eyes sparkling. To prevent herself from getting lost in them already, Sonny looked down at the table, trying to cover her goofy smile.

"I'm glad I could I come, too," Sonny nodded, blushing slightly.

"Good." Chad seemed genuinely happy.

"Good," Sonny giggled.

"Stupid cute," Chad muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh! No, no, I didn't say anything," Chad said quickly. Sonny opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but suddenly flinched instead. She tried to grin, but her eyebrows were furrowed as if in pain.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad demanded, concerned.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, biting her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, taking a tighter, more protective hold on her hand.

"Oh, no, it's nothing…"

"What is it?"

"These high heels are new," she explained, flinching again. "I'm kind of breaking them in…" Sonny bent down slightly in her seat, adjusting the heel on her foot, hoping it would make it more comfortable. Unfortunately, it only made matters worse. Sonny pursed her lips as she stuck her foot out from under the table and slightly into the aisle. She smiled in relief. "Sorry about that," she grinned uneasily. "So, Chad -"

She didn't get a chance to finish. Chad's eyes widened, and when Sonny turned to see what was the matter, it was too late. A shining leather shoe collided with her own, forcing her to wince in pain as a waiter with a _tray full of food_ tumbled down to the ground. The food soared into the air, and in what seemed to be slow motion, began to fall. With a sickening _splunk!_, they landed all over Sonny and Chad. Sonny looked absolutely mortified, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Chad, meanwhile, was motionless with no certain expression on his face. That was what frightened Sonny the most. Was he mad? Was he disappointed? Was he disgusted?

"I - I - I am _so_ incredibly sorry," she stuttered, helping the waiter to his feet. "That was _completely_ my fault."

"It is okay, mademoiselle," the young man assured her. "It happens all of the time."

"Really?"

"No," he said shortly. "But I am not hurt. So it is okay."

Sonny, fearfully, turned to her date. His face remained expressionless, his body tense as something yellow dripped from his shoulder. Sonny would fall asleep on his shoulder ten more times rather than go through this humiliation!

"Chad, it was an accident! I am _so_ incredibly sorry! I didn't mean to. I am just nervous and I was -"

"Sonny."

"- sticking my heel out so it would stop hurting! And I know I probably ruined you suit, and I'll make sure I pay you back every penny! You are totally justified to be angry with me."

"Sonny."

"I just really wanted this to be perfect! But I get all clumsy when I'm nervous, and I can totally understand if you don't want to see me anymore -"

Chad _had_ to cut in at that.

"_Sonny_!"

She flinched back at his tone, avoiding eye contact as her cheeks burned red.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice small. She prepared for the worst.

"I'm not mad at you."

"I _totally_ understand that you'd want to break up with me and - wait, _what_?"

Chad smiled at her. "I said, I'm _not_ mad at you."

"You're not?" Sonny barely dared to believe it. "But I got food all over you! I got… whatever that is all in your precious hair!"

"I know," he grinned, his eyes sparkling once more. Sonny was speechless, looking at Chad as if he were growing a second head. _This_ was not the Chad Dylan Cooper she knew. "Personally, I think it's kind of funny." Sonny's chin touched the floor. "I've never had this happen to me on a date before. This night will definitely stand out in my mind for the rest of my life." He winked at her. "But you're lucky, Munroe. Not many people could get away with getting eggs in my hair and live," Chad added seriously.

Sonny still couldn't speak as one of the kitchen's chefs brought out their meals. Chad's eye left Sonny and lit up with laughter as the plate's neared them.

"For you, monsieur," the chef grinned, "olive-basted chicken with apples." Chad rubbed his hands together with a grin as the mouth-watering scent engulfed their table. "And for you, Miss Sonny, fried goose spleen."

That was enough to snap Sonny back into reality. The man sat her plate in front of her, a smell quite the opposite of Chad's meeting her nose.

"Fried _what_?" Sonny squeaked shrilly. Chad smirked wildly as the chef explained.

"Fried goose spleen," he repeated. "I must admit, I admire you very much. Ze usual costumers, zey are too afraid to order zis dish. It eez a very bold choice." Sonny kept herself form gagging as the chef returned to the restaurant kitchen.

"Fried goose spleen," Chad reminisced, laughing. "_Yum_."

"My favorite," Sonny cracked a forced smile, stabbing her fork into the brown mesh. She drew in a shaky breath. "It's so… _unique_."

"You've got that right," Chad sighed happily, leaning back in his seat and watching her as if he were viewing a very hilarious movie. "Well, go on. Eat your _delicious_ food."

Sonny's smile was tight as she slowly lifted the sludge from her plate. As slow as possible, Sonny drew it closer to her lips. It's putrid smell filled her nostrils as her eyes began to water. The goop finally collided with her tongue, making her shut her mouth quickly to prevent the urge to puke. She forced a smile through closed lips.

"Mmmm," she lied. "Mmhmm!" In truth, she had an odd feeling that the mesh wasn't cooked.

"Wow," Chad raised his eyebrows. He slowly took a bite of the delicious-looking chicken. He groaned in pleasure, staring up at the ceiling, savoring the flavor. "This," he motioned to the food with his fork, "is almost as delicious as me."

Her eye twitched. That's all it did. It simply… _twitched_.

Then she cracked.

Sonny grappled for her napkin, noisily spitting out the goose insides like a bullet.

"Okay, okay, that is just cruel!" she gave in. Sonny took a deep breath and gulped down half of her water. "Okay, I admit it! I can't understand a word on that menu and I have no idea what I'm doing!"

Chad grinned, closing his eyes. It was music to his ears. Instead of voicing it aloud, however, he simply grabbed a confused Sonny's plate, scooped her 'food' into his napkin, and cut his large chicken in half. His date's brows furrowed as he held half of his food out to her.

"Chad, I'm not going to take your food," Sonny shook her head. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Sonny, you aren't _taking_ anything. I'm _giving_ it to you." She was stubborn, as usual, so Chad persuaded. "You know, unless you want your _goose spleen_ back…"

"I guess just this once," Sonny said immediately, gratefully taking her plate back. She dug into the savory meat, the golden chicken steaming and full of flavor. She glanced up from her food, easily able to catch Chad's eye. "Thanks."

"I'm glad you like it," he winked and clicked his tongue.

Tonight would definitely be a night to remember.

**Okay, so, I will be gone for about two to three weeks! Review so I will have SOMETHING to help me get through camp! Love you all!**


	22. Tawni Hart: Pink Ninja

**ChAnNyObSeSsEd here! Yes, I know, I haven't updated in like 3 weeks and I am sorry. You can all stab me with your pitchforks now. If I were you I'd be angry too. **

**Sara777: I totally understand where you're coming from, but that is the exact OPPOSITE of what I am trying to do. I'm not trying to insult New Zealand or anything along those lines. I chose it to be in the story because I thought it was a beautiful place, and that it would be a great site for romance instead of the stereotypical Paris or London. I'm not meaning to offend anyone, and there is a reason I have Sonny so excited to be there. I'm expressing my emotions through her! I would love to go there sometime. And there is a reason I took care to describe the hotel and everything. It's because I think it's GORGEOUS, so I am not trying to put down anyone or anything.**

**Anyway, this was just one of those chapters you had to be in a 'mood' to write, or it would turn out stupid instead of funny. Let's see how I did!**

_**Tawni's POV**_

The fantastical, smart, and pretty Tawni Hart here, reporting to you live from Sonny's hotel room! Wait... I want to add something to that. The fantastical, smart, and pretty _vampire hunter_, Tawni Hart here, reporting live from Sonny's hotel room! Uh huh, I like that. It has a nice ring to it. And I can practice my awesome facial expressions in the mirror, considering Sonny isn't here to wrongly accuse that vampires don't exist. They DO, okay? I've seen it with my own eyes!

I picked up my pretty (just like me!) pink notebook from the vanity and scribbled down the header for today's mission.

_Operation: Get Evidence on Faith Gore that will Convince Sonny that She is a Vampire so we can Leave and Go Back to California Alive!_

Phew, good thing I didn't go with the longer name!

The crisis is that Sonny refuses to even listen to me if the 'V' word comes up, so I am going to have to go to the extremes here. My plan is to dress up in humble, non-noticeable clothes, take this pink notebook around with me, and spy on little Miss I'm-Not-a-Vampire-and-I'm-Trying-to-Act-All-Cool. I happen to know that she will be hanging around the hotel today since they are running through a scene that she isn't in. I think she is hoping to see Chad if he, for some reason, gets back early (shudder). From what Sonny's told me, Faith is all for taking Chad, even if he's taken. Hey, I might not be the biggest fan of my best friend—uh, I mean, friend—dating the leader of our rival show, but _come on_. I can't _stand_ boyfriend stealers. Can they sink any lower?

So, while Faith is hanging around stalking Chad, I'm going to use this to my advantage. I happen to have a pair of binoculars (pink, of course), human scent cover-up, and a vampire tracker. I know what you're thinking: _Human scent cover-up? Vampire tracker? Has she lost her mind?_ For your information, no, I haven't! They are guaranteed by the Vampire-Slaying Federation of America that they work! They better work, because I had to go into a geeky comic books store to pick them up, and I am NEVER doing that again. The dorks that work there apparently aren't used to pretty people. They wouldn't stop hitting on me with offers to take me to... (gag)... _chess tournaments _and _comic book conventions_. If I can survive the dangers of someone as pretty as me entering a comic book store, then I can survive spying on a vampire!

Hopefully. I mean, seriously, what would the world do without me?

I took off my pretty silk pajamas and put on the humble outfit waiting for me on the bed. I was wearing my designer pink sweats (don't worry, they aren't ugly like regular sweats), my long-sleeved pink top, and my hair up in a ponytail so my blonde locks wouldn't block my vision at any point and make me miss something. I wore my dark pink heeled boots, but the heels were only two inches high, making sure that I could walk without being heard and without tripping. Looking myself over in the mirror, I smiled and waved to my reflection. I look _pretty_!

Making sure I had my patented Vampire Tracker 3.0, my human scent cover-up (we can't have her smelling me!), my pretty pink binoculars, my notebook, and my room key, I left to spy on the evil girl threatening my friend's boyfriend and threatening all of our lives.

_**Third person POV**_

Tawni, thoroughly convinced that she was practically saving the world, gave herself a name shortly after leaving the hotel room.

"_I'm Tawni Hart: Pink Ninja, and I'm here to save the day_," she sang under her breath as she darted down the deserted hallway, hiding behind luggage carriers and multiple other items, many of which were too small to hide half of her. No one was outside of their rooms besides her at the moment, but she seemed oblivious to that fact. Everyone and every_thing_ was an enemy. "_I'll stab your vampire in the heart, 'cuz I'm pretty, I'm smart, I'm the Pink Ninja: Tawni Hart!_"

She darted to the elevator, pushing the button that called it to take her down. She couldn't risk getting sweaty on the stairs, after all. She swept inside the lift, pinning herself against the back wall and holding her vampire tracker up like a loaded gun. Her eyes widened in panic as the elevator didn't take her down, but up instead.

_That's weird_, she thought, _I didn't know there was a third floor. Hm, there must be a really big suite up there or something._

But why would the elevator be going _up_ if she pushed the lobby button? That means someone else called for an elevator! Oh no, she was stuck. Her cover was about to be blown! What did spies do again when they didn't need to be recognized? Oh yeah, they went incognito! Tawni yanked the pink ponytail holder from her hair, shaking it out until the curly blonde locks covered one side of her face. She casually leaned against the carpeted wall, trying to be nonchalant.

The elevator stopped it's ascent to the third floor and the doors opened slowly. Tawni's knees nearly buckled when she caught sight of her new elevator companion. She was suddenly not looking so casual, stiff and as straight as a board. Her vampire tracker clutched tightly behind her back, Tawni felt like she was having trouble breathing.

The doors closed behind Faith Gore, her skinny figure standing on the opposite side of the elevator from the 'vampire hunter'. At first, neither said a word, then Faith turned her head in Tawni's direction. Her brows raised behind her studded sunglasses.

"Well?"

Tawni, not trusting herself to speak, raised her eyebrows as well.

"Aren't you going to ask me what floor I want to go on?" Faith asked impatiently.

The Pink Ninja shook her head slowly, taking a deep breath and deciding she had no choice but to converse with the enemy.

"I'm not the bell boy," she said, flipping her hair. "I'm a normal, casual, non-vampire hunting celebrity, just like yourself." _Good one, Tawni._

It was clear to see the Faith rolled her eyes behind her shades.

"What? I am a celebrity!" Tawni cried defensively.

"I don't recognize you."

"Yeah, well, I'm _incognito_."

Faith's lips pursed.

"Fine, whatever. What's your name?"

"Tawni Hart," she replied automatically, reaching to flip her hair. Realizing her mistake, Tawni gasped loudly, the hand she was about to use to flip her locks flew to her mouth instead. She had just given her identity away to the enemy!

Faith looked at her like she was a loon. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Tawni squeaked from behind her hand.

"You just gasped out of nowhere," she explained, backing away from Tawni slightly. Suddenly, a smirk spread across her flawless face as her body relaxed and went back to the way it had been before Tawni's outburst. "Oh, I get it."

Tawni's eyes widened, preparing herself for a vampire attack. After all, they always had to take out the people who knew!

"You do?" she winced.

"Yeah," Faith scoffed, coming closer to her. Tawni had to prevent herself from screaming. The 'vampire' put a hand on the 'vampire hunter's' shoulder, sending shivers down Tawni's spine. She wasn't sure if it was because of her fright or if Faith's hand was cold. "You realized who I am!"

Tawni nodded slowly, bracing herself for a painful death. Why, oh, why did she have to die in an elevator? Could she not at least be taken out where there were witnesses? Or where she could tell Sonny that she _didn't_ mind caring about her that much or that she could maybe find true love one day? Plus, elevator floors were dirty!

"Oh look, you're all star-struck and everything," she laughed, taking out a pad from her large purse and smoothing out the wrinkles on her photos. She took a permanent marker from her pocket and scribbled something hastily and dismissively. Loudly ripping it from it's bind, Faith held out the autographed photo of herself to Tawni. "I realize that seeing me makes you speechless, don't feel bad, everyone's done it," she patted her shoulder. Tawni stared at the hand like it was going to scorch her skin.

To both of their relief, but for quite different reasons, the elevator ride was over. The sleek doors slid apart, Faith walking through them as fast as her high-heeled stilettos would allow her. Tawni sighed as the doors began to slide closed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. That was _way_ too close for comfort. She almost jumped a foot into the air as a familiarly manicured hand stuck it's way between the doors right before they closed, causing them to halt and open up again. Faith stuck her head in, smug.

"Tawni Hart," she repeated the name wistfully, tauntingly for some reason. "That sounds familiar. You're on that... uh, what's it called... whatever, that TV show for kids?"

"_So Random!_?" Tawni clarified, her conceited side showing itself.

"Yeah, that one," Faith nodded. "I _do_ recognize you. I think my little brother watches it! Or _watched_ it. He just turned seven. Said he thinks he might be getting a little _old_ for it."

Before Tawni could comment, Faith had disappeared, leaving her speechless and riled. Okay, first this chick thinks she's a bell boy, then she insults her show?

Now it's personal.

The moment the elevator reached the lobby, Tawni followed the smell of cheap perfume and held her vampire tracker in front of her face like a teenager with a cell phone. Faith wasn't only cold on the outside, but cold on the inside, too, just like Sonny had said. Tawni bolted behind pieces of furniture and even moving luggage carts until she spotted a flash of blonde hair go around a corner. The Pink Ninja, on her toes, followed Faith down the hallway.

Too bad that about thirty important seconds of the conversation she was about to eavesdrop on she missed before she got to the edge of the doorway.

"No, Marty," Faith groaned into the phone. "I don't want to—I don't care if you're my manager!" She was silent for a moment, listening to him talk. "But it's so weird! And gross." Silence. "Yes, I want to look good! Of course I care about my image!" Silence. "But a _blood drive_? Really? Why couldn't they be doing something normal like helping orphans or giving money for books?" Silence again. "I never hear about celebrities giving blood at _blood drives_. How will that help—?" Her manager cut her off, explaining. "So since no one ever does it, _that_ is what will get me attention?" Silence. She smirked. "Great."

This is the point where Tawni came in. While her manager asked her important questions retaining to the blood drive, Tawni caught everything all wrong.

"About two or three bags," Faith said into the cell phone, smiling wildly at the front cover of a tabloid she had just ensured herself by accepting the blood drive idea. She was silent for a moment. "AB positive."

"Oh my gosh!" Tawni hissed, grabbing her notebook and scribbling furiously.

_Operation: Get Evidence on Faith Gore that will Convince Sonny that She is a Vampire so we can Leave and Go Back to California Alive!_

_#1: ALWAYS WEARS SUNGLASSES, PROBABLY SO SHE WON'T FREAK OUT ANYONE BY HER FREAKY EYES!_

_#2: SMELLS REALLY GOOD. VAMPIRES ARE SUPPOSED TO SMELL GOOD, TO LURE IN THEIR PREY!_

_#3: HOW CAN ANYONE BE almost AS PRETTY AS ME? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE; WHICH MEANS SHE IS A VAMPIRE!_

_#4: **CRUCIAL= SHE IS ORDERING BAGS OF BLOOD TO FEED HERSELF!** I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SHE WOULDN'T KILL ANYONE WHILE SHE'S HERE, IT'S TOO CROWDED AND TOO RISKY. SOMEONE COULD CATCH HER IN THE ACT._

Tawni smirked to herself and wrote one last note.

_TOO LATE._

"Alright... alright, Marty! Okay, I get it! Bye."

Tawni's heart skipped a beat as she realized Faith was leaving the room. Our Pink Ninja practically jumped behind the nearest potted plant, which, lucky for her, was huge enough to convincingly hide behind. After Faith had left the hallway, Tawni peeked out from between the leaves, her binoculars in use. It was just like what Mom used to say: _Always look both ways before crossing the street!_ Well, Tawni made a new rule of her own to tell her future children: _Always look both ways before going after a vampire!_

As the afternoon went on, Tawni stalked the star everywhere she went. She constantly made notes in her notebook of anything the least bit suspicious. Tawni noticed that she didn't eat at all while she had been observing her, but she had caught Faith smiling at some puppies in a window. Not because she thought they were cute like a normal person would, Tawni concluded, but because she was _obviously_ hungry!

When Faith went to the park, Tawni made sure to sit on a nearby bench with a newspaper in hand, listening to her speak and, every now and then, peek out from behind the paper. She didn't say anything suspicious then, but Tawni Hart: Pink Ninja was not surprised. They were_ in public_, after all. No need to scare the locals.

Tawni was not happy with her Vampire Tracker 3.0. Whenever she was near Faith, it _did not_ go off! Concluding that the only possible explanation was that it didn't work and she had wasted her money, she threw it in a nearby trashcan. So much for relying on technology to help her out. She supposed pure human instinct was her only friend. The only time the stupid thing went off was when some homeless guy walked by! What's up with that? The thing was a $200 piece of junk, that's what.

Finally, to Tawni's aching feet's relief, Faith seemed tired and was heading back to the hotel. As much as Tawni would have enjoyed spying on her more, she was getting sleepy herself. Since nearly two pages of her notebook were full, she concluded that she had enough evidence for one day. Wait until Sonny saw this!

Tawni followed Faith back to the hotel, taking care to make sure she hung back a decent distance. She couldn't have other people getting suspicious that Faith Gore had a stalker. Gore was the creepy one here, not her! Faith went into the bathroom inside the hotel's lobby, so Tawni, like a normal pedestrian-like person, waited patiently outside of the door on an elegant stool. Tawni's brows furrowed. Why would a vampire have to go inside of the bathroom? Maybe because she had a bottle of blood in that huge purse of hers and she needed a drink?

Faith opened the door and didn't even notice Tawni, finishing up the lip gloss appliance she had apparently begun in front of the mirror. Tawni frowned. On second thought, maybe she needed to apply some more lip gloss to cover the blood stains on her lips! It was gross, but it was possible. Tawni slyly watched Faith as she walked back into the lobby and up the stairs. Just when the Pink Ninja thought she would have no more evidence for the day, there it was. Right there. As Faith walked up the staircase, she walked through a patch of sunlight that had been shining in through one of the hotel's many windows.

_She sparkled_.

Tawni saw it. With her own eyes. She wasn't seeing things, she was sure of it. Before she screamed in joy, she hopped in the elevator and ran to her room so she could do a happy dance in peace. Meanwhile, Faith was deciding not to take the elevator, afraid of encountering more crazed fans and gaining a few extra pounds.

"I love this new lotion," she sighed to herself, taking out the bottle from her purse yet again and applying some to her hands. She held her hand under a bright light bulb on one of the staircase's landings, smiling. Her hand sparkled as she turned it. "Just when I thought I couldn't get any better looking, now I sparkle too!"

**Yes, I know the lotion thing was weird, but I actually have some lotion like that! I love OLAY! Say 'vampire' if you loved it! Any suggestions or comments are welcome! Just no flames please. I know the whole Twilight/vampire thing is a touchy subject. You love it or you hate it :D And thanks to alexatheknight for coming up with the name 'Pink Ninja'!**

**Plus, I have a new one-shot that alexatheknight and I did together! It's called The Ultimate Falls Episode, and it is posted on both of our profiles. Please read!**


	23. Finish What We Started

**I'm updating again! Yay! I have a feeling that this is most likely the next to last chapter. *dramatic spotlight illuminates me* I have had a great time writing this story. It has changed my life! *record scratches* Well… not really, but it was fun! Thank you all for reading! As soon as I am done with this one, ****alexatheknight**** and I are starting on a multi-chapter, which hopefully will be as amusing as our one shot.**

_**Sonny's POV (about a month later)**_

Knock.

"Sonny? Are you ready?"

Knock.

"Tawni, help me!" I hissed under my breath, hopping on one leg while trying to slip a stiletto on my other heel.

Tawni sighed, turning away from her reflection and 'official evidence-filled vampire notebook' to humor me. "Why do I have to help you? Can you not see that I'm busy?"

"Lower your voice!" I begged, bounding over to her while holding my dress back up so it wouldn't fall to the floor. She huffed and reached for my zipper. "Chad is finally done filming and the cast is having a party to celebrate the movie. He's taking me as his date -" I couldn't help but smile a little "- and I need help getting ready!"

"Why didn't you start getting ready earlier?" she whispered disapprovingly.

"I didn't know it'd take so long to pick out something!"

"Sonny, haven't you learned by now?" Tawni shook her head. "Whenever you are picking out an outfit to see your boyfriend, it takes _at least_ an hour."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to lecture me again with 'Tawni Tips'?"

"I'm not _lecturing_ you, I'm _enlightening_ you," she said, offended. She tightened my dress maybe a little more than necessary. "It's a classic case! First, you -"

"Classic case of _what_?"

"Don't interrupt me," Tawni said like a scolding mother, tightening my dress again, making me wince. "Now, like I was saying, it's totally normal and predictable. First, you go on your first date. It's either a dud or it's a success."

"Was mine a success?"

"Well, you ordered _goose spleen_, so I'd say no." I frowned. "But he asked you out a _second time_, so that goes for a yes." I smiled. "Oh, I don't know! You could walk around dressed like… a _guy_ for a day and he'd still date you!" Tawni snorted in laughter while I was extremely glad she couldn't see my blush. Whenever I think back to the Eric incident I always get a little giddy. She continued, "And the second sign is that you have trouble sleeping at night."

"I don't have trouble sleeping at night."

"Yes, you do," Tawni disagreed, spinning me around by grabbing my elbows. She was scowling dangerously. "I'd know, Sonny. It's affecting _my_ sleep." She raised a manicured finger to point below her eye. "Look!" she cried. "I have bags! _Bags_, Sonny! Your humming at night keeps me up!" I flushed. I'd been caught. "Boy humming," Tawni rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I giggled, hurriedly slipping in my glimmering earrings. "I hum when I'm happy!"

"And _third_, you have trouble picking out things to wear, afraid you'll be too matchy-matchy or he won't like it on you."

Tawni was right. So right. It's so unfair how when it comes to things like boys and clothes she knows _everything_!

Knock-knock.

"Sonny! Are you coming?"

"I'm sorry, Chad!" I yelled through the door, frustrated. "I wasn't planning to take this long!"

"It's okay… it's just that the party starts in ten minutes and we aren't in the limo yet," he replied, sounding like he was trying extremely hard to hide his frustration himself. I turned to Tawni, motioning to myself for her approval. She grinned, nodding. I shooed her towards the bathroom so she could hide, grabbing my purse and mouthing to her '_thank you_'. I rushed to the door and pulled it open, almost bumping into Chad in my haste to get out of the room.

I could see Chad's right corner of his mouth curl and his eyebrows raise before I grabbed his wrist and turned, dragging him to the stairs.

"You look really -"

"Thanks, Chad! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

The limo pulled up to an unfamiliar building that, according to Chad, had been rented for the party, courtesy of the movie's company. When we got out of the limousine, when my eyes laid themselves upon the building, I couldn't help but appreciate the architectural beauty. I can tell you one thing, I will really miss New Zealand. Chad, of course, didn't really notice a thing. My attention was diverted from the gorgeous structure when a warm hand slipped into mine. Chad smiled genuinely at me, something I was gladly starting to get used to.

"Are you ready, Sonny?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." I flipped my wavy hair over my shoulder jokingly. Chad didn't chuckle like I did, his eyes watching me with a hint of worry. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I heard the gentle hum of the limo leaving behind us to go park.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he shook his head, smiling.

"No, tell me."

"Just… don't let Faith get to you tonight, okay?" he said softly, avoiding my eyes. I shrugged, my shoulders drooping.

Faith had been giving me so much grief lately, always giving me hard stares and cutting me down. Her demeaning methods ranged from twisting my words into the complete opposite of what they meant to somehow make Chad break up with me to whispering hurtful insults in my ear when no one was looking. Since it was deemed official the morning the tabloid was published that Chad and I were an item, she seemed to know right away. Ever since then, I have been stomping into my room at the end of almost every day, causing me to angrily vent to Tawni what a horrible, heartless, evil person she was. I always had to be careful not to use the word choice of 'blood-sucking leech' again, but even _Tawni_ was getting hot and bothered with her. For one, she was fed up with my constant complaining, and two, she can't stand boyfriend stealers. Also, ever since Faith dissed her she is determined to put down the spoiled brat as well.

I tried not to let my flames fly around Chad, afraid I'd spark a confrontation or maybe worse. Plus, I don't want to give Chad any of my stress. It isn't his fault that he's… well… _attractive_. He's stopped flaunting it so much lately (around me, anyway), and I've appreciated the effort to downsize the ego. I don't want to ruin Chad's night for him. This is his first appearance on the big screen, not counting Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story: A Chad Dylan Cooper Production (gosh, that's a mouthful!) I didn't really count that movie, considering to this day I still think it shouldn't have been made. It's basically saying '_Hey, look, I'm totally self-centered and want to express to you how awesome I think I am!_'.

… I don't say that in front of Chad, though.

When you're a girlfriend, there are some things I can't say now I could have said at the beginning of this trip.

"I'll try my best," I smiled at him half-heartedly. Chad sighed, clearly bothered, making _me_ bothered. This is what I didn't want to do. I frowned. "Curse my niceness."

Chad chuckled. He squeezed my hand again. "I like your niceness. It makes you, you."

I looked into his deep blue eyes, sighing internally at how lucky I am. Why did I not do it aloud? Chad's ego will explode if it gets any bigger.

We walked hand-in-hand into the extravagant place, a huge smile plastered on my face and refusing to go away as I took in everything around me. The room was huge, the walls painted in white, giving a clean, gleaming, flawless look. A set of about twenty chairs were lined in front of a large projector screen, a large, fancy-looking projector on a stand behind them. The dark green shining floor was so mirror-like I could see my reflection in it. A large disco ball was hung on the high ceiling, multicolored lights set up around the room and turning on one by one. The lights dimmed as strobe lights began to flash, giving everyone the appearance of choppy robots walking towards us. Dancing circles from the disco ball flew around the room and on all of the people, looking magical.

"Hey, Sonny and her Chaddy Bear are here!" Roger teased, coming around behind us and swinging an arm around each of our shoulders, forcing us to release our grasp. Chad rolled his eyes and laughed while I blushed and laughed loudly. I've noticed that I have the loudest laugh out of anyone in the cast and crew, and I'm often scared they'll hear it one too many times and get annoyed. Well, at least that's what Faith told me.

"Is that everybody?" Mr. Reynolds called from the other side of the room, standing beside what looked like an electrical box.

"Think so!" Aaron called from the snack table, soon running up to me and giving me a hug. Mr. Reynolds nodded with a smile and opened the metal door to the box, reaching inside and flipping controls. The music started, causing roars of approval to come from the party guests. The little boy turned to me, smiling with his brows creased. "Why were you late, Sonny?"

Chad cut in this point, smirking. "Yeah, Sonny. Why don't you explain to Aaron why we were so late?"

I stuck my tongue out at Chad. "Well, Aaron, I had to take care of girl stuff."

"Girl stuff?"

"Make up, hair."

"Oh," his nose crinkled. "That's it? That's weird."

"Sometimes it takes a while," I explained, leaning down and resting my hands on my knees so I could speak to him without looking down. "I'm sorry. Were you waiting on me?"

He shuffled his feet. "No…"

I grinned, absolutely flattered. "Oh. Well, that's too bad. If you were waiting on me…" Aaron looked up from the ground "…I was gonna see if you wanted to dance with me. But I guess not…"

"No, no! Okay, okay, I was waiting on you!" he spilled in a rush. His eyes shifted to my left. "But… you have a boyfriend."

"Oh, that's okay," I shooed it away like an invisible fly, "I don't think Chad'll mind. Just because you dance with someone doesn't make you boyfriend and girlfriend. Best friends can dance, too. You're my best friend, Aaron."

His eyes lit up. "You're my best friend, too, Sonny!" I took his small hand and winked at Chad as the boy dragged me excitedly to the dance floor.

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed and I'd danced with Aaron twice, to his pleasure, and I'd managed to avoid Faith, who was over in a not-so-secluded corner flirting with her one-night date, trying to make Chad jealous, no doubt. I kept my eyes from her and on the party, trying to enjoy myself. It was hard when I had constant thoughts popping into my head every possible second wondering, '_What is she going to do next?_'; '_Why hasn't she taken a shot at me yet tonight?_'; '_It's suspicious how she hasn't said one word to me yet. What if she is going to do it soon? What about right now?_'; '_Is she going to do something big, something major in front of all of these people?_'. The questions never ended. When Chad would notice me drifting off into my thoughts, I couldn't believe I was able to think of so many excuses as to why I appeared out of it at random moments. And the funny part was, my voice didn't go up!

Oh yeah, I remember why.

It was weighed down by fear.

I can't explain it, but I just have a bad feeling about tonight. She's acting suspicious, which is making me paranoid. Or that's just it! What if I am being paranoid and she isn't planning on doing anything at all? Then I'm just being a fool and ruining the party for myself because I'm too busy obsessing over her and what she'll do… or not do. If I'm obsessing over anyone, it should be Chad. This is his night tonight, not mine.

_Focus on Chad, Sonny, focus on Chad_, I constantly reminded myself.

Maybe I need a snack. Yeah, that's it! My mind always gets fuzzy when I don't have brain food. I just need some trail mix and some punch, that's all. Maybe that will calm me down. I rose from my chair at our table, making Chad look up from his conversation with Roger about how annoying fan-girls can be.

"Where are you going, Sonny?" Chad asked me.

"Oh, I'm just getting a snack," I answered, smoothing out the bottom of my dress and stepping around the chair.

"I'll go with you."

"No!" I said quickly, making Roger and Chad both look at me strangely, shocked. I quickly explained myself with yet another excuse that I came up with out of nowhere. "I… uh… don't want to interrupt you and Roger! That's so rude of me, sorry, guys. You two just… just carry on and I'll be right back!"

They exchanged odd glances and continued with their conversation, leaving me free to go. I rushed to the snack table in a what I hoped wasn't a desperate manner, practically grabbing a handful of trail mix and forcing it into my mouth. _Calm down, Sonny, calm down. _I hastily poured a glass of punch and took deep, even breaths. Again, I wish I wasn't so sensitive.

"Oh. Hey, Somony."

Oh no.

I turned slowly, smiling cheerily. Whether it feels like it or not right now, being the bigger person always pays off in the end.

"Hey, Faith!" I said. "Wow, I love your dress! It's so… shiny." I honestly didn't know what else to say. It was far too revealing and something I would never dream of wearing. She didn't take the energy to smile back at me.

"Yes, I know I look great," she said as if she were saying 'everything that goes up must come down'. "So, you and Chad, huh?"

"Yep," I continued to smile. "So… you and, um, your date? Are you two having a good time?"

"Not really," she scowled, eyes flashing to Chad and then back to me. "For one, he's boring. Two, he's not much to look at. And three -" she leaned in close to me, threateningly "- he's _not Chad_."

My fists clenched and I bit my lip. "Well, I'm sure if you tried to get to know your date he's really a -"

"Look, cut the act, Sonny." I knew she knew my name! "We both know that you and Chad are dating. We both know that I want him, and we _belong_ together. We both know that I am way prettier, smarter, and a better match for him. _I'd_ bring him more publicity, _I'd _raise his show's ratings, _I'd_ bring him in more money. _You_ are just in the way. _You_ are on his rival show, and you two dating _can't_ be good for either one of your jobs. Your friends, I'm sure, aren't happy about it either." She laughed cruelly. "Oh wait, that's right. _They don't know_. They're gonna have to find out when the magazine shipment reaches America, won't they? Ooh, they won't be happy with you." She took a step closer and I swear I saw a flash of red in those eyes. "It'd be better for everyone - mostly me - if you." Step. "Just." Step. "Back." Step. "_Off_!" We were practically nose-to-nose now. My fists and knees were shaking, from fear or anger or a combination of both, I don't know. All I know as that I _hated her_.

"No," I said firmly. Chad was mine, and this piece of sour cheese was just going to have to not get her way for once in her life.

But she wasn't having that.

Faith's face twisted with pure rage, looking like she wanted desperately to slap me for having the audacity to not step aside. We both knew she couldn't with a room full of people and cameras, so I smirked.

Then I felt a cold, wet substance soak me from head to toe. My mouth hung open, my makeup running, my dignity pummeled to a pulp, I was speechless. The music stopped abruptly, every singly party guest (including the paparazzi) turned their heads towards Faith and me. My cheeks burned so much that it hurt, causing my face to go completely numb.

_SHE DUMPED THE PUNCH BOWL ON ME!_

I felt a confusing wave of emotions overtake me. I felt furious, I felt betrayed, I felt absolutely mortified, I felt beaten! Everyone's eyes were glued to me, drilling through me. My throat ached, my vision was blurred, but from the punch or the warm tears streaming down my cheeks I don't know. I felt even more embarrassed now that I was crying in front of everyone. They're all going to think I'm such a loser!

Camera flashes illuminated the room, making my tears only stream faster, a muffled sob escaping me as I heard some photographers laugh at me. I felt like everyone was laughing, and whether they were or not, the paparazzi's laughter filled my ears and echoed, standing out in my mind. I felt blinded by my tears, lost, alone, and humiliated to no end. My dress was ruined, my makeup I spent an hour doing was destroyed and running down my face, and my hair that Tawni had spent hours on to get perfect was drenched in sticky strawberry punch.

And then, in my mind's eye, I pictured Chad. He was laughing at me. It was a cruel, hard, cold, unforgiving laughter. He was acting like he didn't know me. He's laughing at me just like everyone else! I'm so tortured right now I don't know the difference between reality and what I'm imagining!

Not only tears streaked down my face, but I was crying now. _Full-out_ crying.

"Oh no, Sonny!" Faith said loudly, her acting skills coming to life as her face completely changed from smug triumph to concern. "Are you okay? What happened?" She laughed slightly, warmly. "Did you have an accident with the punch bowl? You're so silly, Sonny!" Paparazzi laughed loudly, it echoing in my ears once again. I sobbed and stared at her with hatred, wishing she would drop dead. She smirked and reached to 'help me' for the cameras, but I jerked away from that witch's hold. I looked around desperately, trying to see through my swimming vision to locate the exit. I needed to find the chauffeur outside and get him to_ get me out of here_!

I ran, crying, from the room. The chauffeur was waiting ready by the door, pity in his eyes. I managed to tell him through my sobs to please not say a word on the way home. He just nodded, his pity making me cry even harder, as I ran from the building and towards my escape from this nightmare!

"Sonny!"

_OH NO: Chad!_

I ignored him and walked even faster towards the limo, not trusting myself to run incase I tripped and made things even worse by breaking my leg! I sniffed loudly and wiped my face, not able to identify the difference between my tears and the punch covering me from head to foot!

"_Sonny_!"

He was running to me now, I could hear him. I'm way too humiliated to face ANYONE right now! I can't survive any more laughing, _especially _if it came from him. I hastened my pace, sobbing loudly as I felt his hand close around my elbow. I tried to jerk from his grasp, but his hold was iron. His hands were like handcuffs, binding me to the building, to the people, to the humiliation. _I need to leave!_

"Chad, go away!"

His voice was soft. "What?"

"Go inside! This is y-your b-big night!" I cried. "I'm n-not ruining it for y-you!"

"That's crazy, Sonny!" he tried to convince me, but I wasn't listening.

"I'll be fine, Chad!" I wept. I hated crying in front of him. This is so embarrassing! Can he not understand he's making it worse? "Go inside!"

"No, I'm not leaving -"

"CHAD!" I had to yell his name, my voice cracking. "_Go inside._" When he continued to protest, I had to prevent myself from falling to my knees in torture. "For me," I said softly.

His face seemed set, but slowly, it softened along with his grip. The second it was released I ripped from it, fresh and hot tears brimming my eyes. I begged that Tawni wouldn't be in hotel room. I REALLY don't want to talk about this!

I threw myself into the limousine and curled up on the backseat, the chauffeur saying nothing as I cried my heart out.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Poor Sonny bursts into her hotel room, the memory of everyone in the lobby staring at her only making her impossibly cry harder. There was no sign of Tawni to her relief, leaving her free to curl up in her once light blue dress (now dark red) in a chair out on the personal patio. Thankfully by now everyone was in bed asleep, so she was content to be alone and let out her anguish. She threw off her heels, sank into a deck chair, and cried as much as her little heart desired.

The stars were shining brightly and the moon was in the smallest possible waning crescent, but was still bright as it could possible be. The night was cool, a very faint breeze whistling through Sonny's sticky dark hair. Eventually all of the bitter weeping stopped up her nose and gave her a dyer headache, so when she ran out of tears she sat there until the pain subsided. The pain in her head, that is. The pain in her pride and dignity wouldn't be so easy to ridden herself of.

The humiliated girl sat there, sniffling every now and then, listening to the crickets chirp and the wind rustle the leaves of a nearby tree. Her eyes were red and stung sharply, plunging her normally chipper spirit into an even deeper hole.

She sat there for what seemed like perhaps hours, relaxing and trying desperately to think about nothing in particular. It seemed like forever.

Minutes?

An hour?

Hour_s_?

Who knew? Who cared? All she knew is that right here, right now, she felt free of judging eyes and cruel laughter. Sonny Munroe was feeling that right here, right now in her own little world where _she_ only existed, she was starting to heal.

That's why she nearly jumped a foot into the air when she heard a voice directly behind her.

"A little late for stargazing, isn't it, Munroe?"

Sonny clutched her chest, whipping around to see none other than the person she had left behind outside.

"Chad?" she questioned, making sure her mind wasn't playing more sick tricks on her. Her voice was raspy, cracking. "How did you get in here?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Um… room key." Sonny looked livid and completely lost. "My key works on your room, too."

"What?"

"Relax, it was for emergencies! I bought the room, so I arranged to have my key scanned to work on your room, too."

Sonny didn't even feel like arguing, wanting now more than ever to be left to herself and her thoughts. She turned back around, away from the French doors he was standing in towards the beautiful view again. She refused to look at him, ashamed by her appearance and ashamed by her behavior. She was ashamed of everything that'd happened in the last couple of hours.

"So," Chad said softly, taking a seat beside her, "stargazing, huh?"

Sonny didn't answer, so Chad continued talking to himself.

"I used to love to do this," he reminisced, surprising his girlfriend. "I can remember - _barely_ - when I was really young, before my parents moved to California and got me into acting, that at our old house we used to sit out at night and look at the stars. It was pretty cool." He sounded sad. "I haven't done it since. I've been too busy. Plus, all of Hollywood's lights make it near impossible."

Sonny didn't know why he was telling her sad stories. Was this supposed to be making her feel better? She felt a warm hand on her arm.

"Sonny, you know that… well… I'm not embarrassed. I'm not mad at you or ashamed of you or anything like that. Why won't you talk to me?"

_Because I'm too embarrassed!_ she thought, biting her lip to prevent more humiliating tears.

"Come on, Sonny, look at me," Chad tried to prod, leaning closer to her as a sign of comfort. She did not respond. "Sonny, _look at me_." His tone forced her to tear her eyes away from the moon in front of her and to the sapphire eyes beside her. He smiled and looked directly into her warm, but hopeless brown eyes. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Sonny said nothing, but shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what I say, you're not going to talk to me, are you?" Sonny shook her head again. To her surprise, he chuckled, almost making her wince. "As stubborn as always." Chad stood up, smiling at her kindly, his eyes glowing for some reason she didn't understand. "If I make you smile, will you talk to me?" Sonny shrugged, watching him scrutinizingly as his old smirk returned, sticking his hand out to her.

_What is he doing?_ Sonny thought.

"Why don't we finish what we started?" he asked, smugly smiling at his private joke. Sonny was obviously lost. He sighed and said gently, "Sonny, you know… we never did get to finish that dance."

It clicked.

Willing herself not to smile, wanting to win the bet against her boyfriend in hopes of _something_ good happening tonight, Sonny slipped her hand into Chad's. He pulled her up from her now stained chair and pulled her close, handing a single, white, familiar-looking earphone to her. Sonny bit her lip to prevent a happy smile from overtaking her. Chad could tell he was breaking through her resistant shell. Her boyfriend's arm snaked around her nearly-dry waist (but he didn't care) and he pulled her to him until all they could fit between them was a small magazine. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as she blushed at their proximity. Chad took her other hand and held it protectively, hoping to convey a message.

Sonny's hands held his and rested on his arm, reminding her of Secret Prom. She gazed upon her boyfriend, completely in awe at his perfection. His blue eyes seemed to be literally luminescent in the dark, the light from the moon and stars outlining his hair and body. He, for the lack of a better word, looked beautiful.

Chad watched her closely, his eyes not showing a trace of doubt, embarrassment, pity, or disgust. Only adoration. She was shocked to find that she didn't have much of a reason to be embarrassed, after all - besides the fact that she was sure she looked like a clown with her puffy face and smudged makeup.

The music began to play, but unlike last time, it was a soft, acoustic ballad. Chad led her along, their steps in sync with the rhythm, but very slow. Sonny recognized the song: _Secret _by Maroon 5. It was one of the sweetest, most intimate, and one of the most romantic songs she had ever heard. The soft guitar strummed and Adam Levine's relaxing voice filled their ears, making their hearts pump and their bodies become ever closer.

_I know I don't know you_

_But I want to, so bad_

Sonny couldn't help but think these lyrics were strangely ironic. As the song continued to play as they stepped slowly around in circles, she listened to the lyrics.

_Everyone has a secret_

_Oh, can they keep it? Oh no, they can't_

Her and Chad had had a secret. For the longest time, they were in denial. It was a secret to the darkest confines of their mind that they had feelings for each other. They didn't even know themselves until after it was quite apparent to everyone else first. How sad was that? People they didn't even know had known they had attraction for one another before they even knew themselves.

The song continued to play, and the two seemed to step a little closer to each other with every line. They were completely caught up in the mere presence of the other, whether they were covered in punch or not.

That's why they didn't notice when Tawni stepped out on the deck, looking for Sonny. She had opened her mouth, about to call Sonny's name, when she noticed the two. It was a sight to see, that was certain. The two seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces, staring into each other's eyes, lost. The dark sky was behind them, the sparkling stars and the bright moon directly behind them, the brightness forcing the only audible thing about the two to be their silhouettes. Tawni, smiling hugely, step by step, slowly backed away and back into the room to leave the two lovebirds be.

"Do I win yet?" Chad whispered, his warm breath gracing Sonny's face with it's freshness. Sonny, slowly, decided it was worth it. She let one of her biggest, most beautiful smiles overtake her face, making her tired eyes crinkle and flicker with life.

"I guess so," she answered gently. Chad winked and Sonny's insides melted, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck out of pure want. He put his forehead against hers, his arms and eyes like two dangerous binds that lured Sonny in and had her trapped.

As cliché as it may sound, they spent another hour dancing in the moonlight. They didn't care about anything at the moment, just being with each other was good enough for them.

_I wish Faith could see me now_, Sonny thought to herself, kissing Chad's cheek with passion. His cheek burned and Sonny giggled, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing with her eyes shut tight.

**Phew, that was long! Please review! About 5,281 words! I honestly can't feel my hands right now! Any ideas for the last chapter, let me know! :D**

**And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE listen to Secret by Maroon 5 while reading the prom part. It's so romantic and will really help with the imagery, i promise!**


	24. Cali is Sonny

**Hey, people! How are all of you doing now that everyone is back in school (INCLUDING ME)? Yeah, I don't like school very much either. That, cheerleading, and voice lessons are the main reason I haven't updated in _such_ a long time. That, and our internet has been out for the last FOREVER. Sorry!**

**Captain Holly Short of the LEP: Ha, yes, I do realize New Zealand is a lot bigger than I have portrayed it to be. I'm really not trying to put it down or anything like that. And I'm sorry I said shoe, I'm not really up-to-date on New Zealand's history. And I know it's not hot right now (I wasn't really sure if it ever got hot, but I was just adding stuff for dramatic effect). And The Lord of The Rings set doesn't exist, but as an author I just had to create an attraction to make the story more exciting. I just had to use it in my plot line. Yes, I did make a lot of things up, and it is very similar to the U.S., everyone. It's a great place :D**

**Okay, here is the final chapter!**

**_Sonny's POV_**

"Are you nervous?" Chad asked me. I looked at him, then out the window of the flying plane, then back to his blue eyes. I bit my lip, feeling the nerves return to me.

"Yes," I couldn't lie. I had barely gotten any sleep at all last night, which wasn't a very good thing considering it was obvious I'd be catching another case of jetlag. I could see it right now:

_Me: Hey, guys! I missed you!_

_My friends: Sonny!_

_I could picture a big group hug, them noticing I was only hugging half-heartedly. They'd pull back and look at me strangely._

_My friends: Sonny, are you okay?_

_Me, my voice going up: Yeah! Yeah! Never been better._

_They all exchange odd glances._

_Zora: What happened?_

_She sounds suspicious._

_Me: Nothing… 'happened'. Something… unfolded, though. I'm… uh…_

_Their eyes narrow while saying: What?_

_Me: I'm… um… I'm…_

_Chad bursts in randomly out of nowhere, smirking: … dating me!_

_Then it'll all happen so fast. I'll be kicked out, rejected by my cast, get fired because of my inability to 'work with others' when they really won't work with me! Then I'll have to move back to Wisconsin!_

"Sonny?"

_Where does that leave my career? Where does that leave Chad and me? Where does that leave _me_?_

"Sonny? Hello?"

_This is my dream! What do I do?_

I felt someone shaking me. My head snapped to the side, realizing Chad was looking at me worriedly.

"Sorry," I flushed. "I was just… thinking about things."

The corner of Chad's mouth curled, his eyes reassuring as he reached for my hand.

"Our shows might be rivals, but if they were _really_ your friends, they would just want you to be happy."

My brows furrowed, a whisper of a smile on my lips and in my voice.

"Wow, Chad." I couldn't help but giggle slightly at the blush on my cheeks. "That was really… deep of you."

He winked. "I'm not all Bad Boy."

I only held onto his hand tighter as I closed my eyes to calm myself. Before I knew it, my eyelids were feeling heavy and I drifted off. This time I wasn't afraid of my head snuggling into his shoulder. Not at all.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of airplane engines roaring and an uncomfortable pressure in my ears. I leaned forward as much as my aching back would allow me and squinted at the bright sun pouring in through the window. An almost unfamiliar airport met my gaze and a warm sun greeted my skin.

I was back in California.

All of my worries from the second I was officially Chad's 'lady' flooded back to me. My cast didn't read anything that didn't have anything to do with _Tween Weekly_. I'm sure reporters would be flooding around us when our feet hit the ground and it would be all over the news over here instantly, but I really feel like they would be less upset if they heard it from me and not from the TV or a magazine. They were not only my co-workers, but my best friends, after all.

_It's okay, Sonny_, a voice in my head replayed itself. _At least Tawni already knows. One down, three to go._

I sighed and slowly turned my head to the seat beside me. I couldn't help but smile. Chad was still sleeping, the sun only reaching the top of his hair, making it glow. His mouth was barely open and I couldn't stop myself from giggling just a little bit. He was snoring just slightly.

When I felt the plane level off, is shook Chad softly by the shoulder. I hated doing it, he looked so peaceful, but I knew I didn't have a choice.

"Chad," I whispered. He was unresponsive. I tried again. "Chad." And again. "_Chad_." My eyes lit up as an idea came into my head. "Chad, you're snoring!"

Suddenly, with an especially loud snore, Chad bolted up in his seat, his eyes still weighed down by sleep.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ snore," he replied automatically, his voice scratchy and tired. He suddenly seemed to realize I was there and his became as wide as tennis balls. "Oh, I mean, _I_ do not snore."

"Relax, Chad," I soothed jokingly, "I snore, too, it's cool."

"I only do it when I'm really tired," he said defensively. "I barely slept at all last night."

"Why?" I asked curiously. "I fell asleep early yesterday afternoon and slept all through the night. My back _is_ hurting, though."

"Yes, I know." His tone caught my attention.

My brows pulled together and I watched him scrutinizing. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Say what like what?"

"Why do you say it like, 'yes, I know'?" I questioned. "Did I do something?" A thought struck me. "Oh my gosh, I was sleep-talking again, wasn't I?" I buried my head in my hands. "Did I keep you up?"

"Yeah, you kept me up, but it wasn't sleep-talking," Chad informed me. He didn't seem mad exactly, just aggravated.

It wasn't sleep-talking and I kept him up? Oh, what could I have possibly done? "What did I do?"

"You didn't _do_ anything," he answered simply. I waited for him to go on but all that met my expression was silence.

"Did I _say_ something, then?"

"No."

Silence.

"Then what's going on?" I said a little loudly, but Chad didn't seem shaken.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder," he said almost accusingly, which riled my up. He said it like a crime!

"Um, okay?" I shrugged. "I've fallen asleep on your shoulder before. What, am I not allowed to now or something since you can't use it to embarrass me anymore?" I was getting a little angry, but I was starting to think the jetlag was getting to both of us.

"No," he said obviously, rolling his eyes, "you were just…"

"I was just what?"

"Distrmmm."

"What?"

"You were kind of distrmmm."

"Huh?"

He, yet again, mumbled something unintelligible.

"Chad, I can't -"

"You were distracting!"

That took me aback for a moment, and I wasn't really sure how to take that. Chad noticed my confusion and clarified.

"I… distracted?"

"Yes," he stated, looking a little disheveled. "You are my girlfriend and you fell asleep on my shoulder with your hair falling over your shoulder and your eyes closed and everything!" Why was his face a little red?

"Yeah, people's eyes tend to close when they sleep," I said in a 'duh' tone. But judging by the look on Chad's face, I still was not 'getting' it.

"No, Sonny," he groaned my name, "you don't _understand_. Whatever, this is dumb. Let's just drop it and I'll catch up on my sleep later, okay?"

After all of this trouble over this little thing, I wasn't going to let it go! It felt like he was acting accusatory, plus I was feeling guilty. What did I do that was so 'distracting' that he couldn't sleep?

"Tell me, Chad," I pushed, causing him to clench his fists and sigh. "C'mon! I just wanna know what I did so I don't do it again."

"It's nothing you _did_. Can we just -?"

"Chad, humor me," I begged, sticking out my bottom lip and peering up through my lashes. He would be powerless against my Sonny Munroe Puppy-Dog Face. Chad turned an even deeper shade of scarlet, but I don't know why.

Then it soon became apparent to me.

He was being defensive and turning eighty different shades of red, not because he was angry, but because he was _embarrassed_. Now all I need to know is why and what it has to do with me and his sleeping pattern.

He let a sharp breath out through his nose.

"You're pretty when you sleep."

I froze, holding back my next retort.

_**Chad's POV**_

Sonny just sat there, staring at me. The worst part was that I don't even think she realized that her mouth was hanging open. I'd really been hoping that she'd let it go, but knowing Sonny it should have been obvious that she wouldn't. I was incredibly angry and embarrassed with myself.

It was great, wasn't it? The fact that I just admitted that I have trouble sleeping when she is around. I had trouble _not_ looking at her. Isn't that creepy? Could I have sounded _any_ more stalker-ish? This whole 'having-a-girlfriend-I-actually-care-about' thing is _not_ easy. But I never said it would be.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from behind me. I didn't take my eyes away from Sonny, but simply barked at whoever was interrupting our conversation.

"What?" I snapped.

"The plane is letting out, sir," the voice answered. Sonny looked away from me and to the person being rude. A huge smile spread across her face, one that I wasn't comfortable with her giving anybody else.

"Hey, Jeremy!"

My blood ran cold.

"Oh, hi, Sonny," there was a smile in his voice. I whirled away from Sonny and stood out of my seat, a height advantage of two inches over him making me smirk. But he did have a few pounds of muscle over me, though. But it didn't matter. I was angry and could take down Dwayne Johnson right now! Well, probably not, but you get the point.

His eyes widened when he saw the dangerous flash in my eyes. That's right, Bus Boy, be afraid. Be very afraid.

"I don't wanna cause any trouble, man," What's-His-Name said quietly, holding his hands in the air. What is this wise guy trying to do? Make me look violent in front of Sonny? I AM NOT VIOLENT!

"Look, dude, I don't know who you -"

"Chad," I heard in my ear, a sea of calm engulfing me for a short second, "stop. Please."

I looked at Sonny, to Bus Boy, then back to my girlfriend, then to Loser-in-a-Dorky-Suit. I sighed and took Sonny's hand, roughly pushing past him. Sonny, being the saint she is, muttered an apology as we left.

* * *

"Chad! Chad! Are the rumors true?"

"Mor. Cooper, are you Miss Munroe an item now?"

"What are your comments, Chad?"

"Why aren't the two of you talking? Something to hide?"

"Have you two gone on a date? If so, where was it?"

"Have you kissed?"

Those questions and many more surrounded Sonny and I as we rushed to our limo, hands intertwined so we wouldn't lose each other in the endless sea of reporters. Despite the blushes and flushes some of the questions brought to our faces, we didn't say a word the entire time. Sonny and I had made the decision to neither confirm nor deny any claims of the press, telling her fun-hut buddies before anything is published in hopes of taming their tempers.

… speaking of that, what about _my_ cast? They'd never let me hear the end of this. They were all saying I had feelings for her and I kept on repeatedly denying them. Oh, they will have a field day! Oh, well. If they won't leave me alone, I'll just dangle their jobs in front of their noses. That should shut them up.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up to the studio. Sonny's hand was still grasping mine, making it easy to tell she was nervous.

"Calm down," I said quietly, smiling. "They might be mad at first, but they'll get over it. They're your friends, Sonny. If they don't support you, then they were never good enough to be your friends, anyway."

She sighed and grinned half-heartedly. I understood. Sweet-talking would only get so far. Now it was time to execute.

We stepped out of the limousine cautiously, glad to see no paparazzi in sight. I thanked the chauffeur for the genius idea of a phony limo for the press to follow. We rushed inside, hand-in-hand, and headed to the Prop House.

It's time.

_**Sonny's POV**_

Chad and I walked slowly into the Prop House, releasing hands to keep them from instantly freaking out. I looked at him, he looked at me, and I knew that it was the moment of truth.

As predicted, Tawni was sitting on the chair beside the couch, making kissy faces into a compact mirror. We talked and she decided to get an early ticket back incase Chad started asking questions. Nico and Grady were absorbed in their videogame, and Zora was… well, I don't know where Zora was. Probably somewhere in the vents.

I cleared my throat.

Nothing.

So much for the subtle approach.

"HEY, YOU CLOWNS, WE'RE BACK!" Chad shouted, making everyone jump (including me) and drop what they were holding.

The next few seconds were total and complete chaos. I heard various shouts of 'SONNY!' and then I was engulfed in hugs.

"We missed you!" what I recognized to be Nico said.

"Yeah! I missed a month-and-a-half of Special Talk Time!" It was easy to tell who that was.

"Sonny!" I heard a shrill voice exclaim and I knew Zora must have appeared sometime in the last few seconds. It felt great to be surrounded by my friends again.

"I missed you guys so much!" I laughed, the sudden force of all of the hugs almost knocking me over. "And Grady?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll make sure we make up all of our missed Special Talk Times."

"Yessss!"

I missed everyone so much, my cheeks were red from smiling for so long. They all started pulling away, smiles overtaking their faces. Then, suddenly, a big pink flash was all that I saw before I was nearly knocked over by the biggest hug I'd received yet.

"Hey, Sonny!" Tawni squealed, embracing me and jumping up and down, making my hair bounce. "I've missed you so much, friend-that-I-haven't-seen-for-almost-two-months-and-didn't-sneak-off-on-the-plane-with!"

"Way to be subtle, Tawni," I whispered in her ear. She mumbled an apology and stepped away from me quickly.

"So, how was it?" Grady asked, enthusiastic. "Did you get all _teachified_?"

"Yeah, it was great!" I smiled, my nervousness returning. "It was great. Really fun."

"What all did you do?" Zora asked. Her eyes slid from Chad to me, and I knew she could smell my nerves just like a shark would blood in the water.

"Well, I went to a museum," I grinned, "and I had the coolest hotel room!"

"Yep, I bet Cooper bought you the best room money could buy, huh?" Zora's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I don't know if it's the _best_ -"

"And I bet you two… went to dinner?"

"Well, yeah, we both had to eat…" I smiled a little too largely.

"Hmm, interesting," Zora mused, tapping her chin and circling around Chad and me. I knew it couldn't be long until she made the big accusation that made everyone gasp. Well, Tawni would just pretend to be surprised, of course.

"Did you have… a good time?" Zora asked, looking back and forth between my boyfriend and me. I knew what she meant and she knew that I knew what she meant. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. Time to brave up, Sonny!

"Yes," I stated confidently.

Zora jumped away from me suddenly as if I was diseased, gasping with her eyes wide. Everyone else seemed oblivious.

"How _dare_ you!"

"How dare she have a good time?" Grady asked, confused.

"No, you dimwit! She's dating Chad!"

"When did she say that?" he asked, scratching his head.

"It was implied," she rolled her eyes. Nico and Grady turned to me, disbelief in their eyes.

"Is this true, Sonny?" they asked.

"Well…" I looked back and forth between everyone. I could cut the tension with a knife. Chad was watching me, too. "I… um… I'm…" I felt Chad's hand on the small of my back. "_Yes_. We're dating."

Perhaps the loudest gasp I've ever heard come from my friends (which is saying something) filled the room. They all looked shocked, betrayed, and really just disbelieving. I was drowning in a sudden wave of guilt. Not for dating Chad exactly, but for causing some of the people who meant the most to me so much pain.

"I, for one, am not surprised," Zora stated. "I saw this coming from the beginning, didn't I?" Everyone nodded vigorously, sending me stares. "Didn't I, Sonny? The interrogation, remember?"

I shrunk back slightly. "Yeah," I said quietly.

"'You guys know I can't stand Chad here. Why would anything be different in New Zealand?'" Zora quoted me mockingly. I cowered back even more. "Yeah, right," it came out in a sneer. "Looks like you two were able to _stand_ each other just fine over in New Zealand-o, Sonny."

"I'm sorry, guys -"

"Sorry can't always fix everything," Grady pouted. He turned to Nico, nodding knowingly. "Pay up, _sucka_!" I watched with astounded eyes as Nico pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, slamming a twenty dollar bill into Grady's palm.

"You guys _betted_ on if I would fall for Chad on the trip?" I fumed.

"Well, yeah," Grady shrugged.

"C'mon, Sonny, that's all any of us were worried about," Nico said nonchalantly.

"Good to know how much faith you have in me," I said sourly, crossing my arms.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Zora shrugged, "because you did exactly that, _traitor_."

That really hurt me, and it showed. The conflict between my friends and my heart shown through my eyes. I looked back and forth between the four angry faces, hopelessness overtaking me.

But then the most unexpected thing of all happened. I saw yet another flash of pink, a flip of blonde hair; and low and behold, none other than the diva Tawni Hart is standing in front of me and Chad. She turned her back to me and faced Grady, Nico, and Zora. What surprised me even more was what came out of her mouth.

"All of you should be _ashamed_ of yourselves," she scolded angrily. She pointed at all three of them with her nail file degradingly. "Are you Sonny's friends or not?"

They all looked completely baffled.

"What are you doing, Tawni?" I whispered.

She held up a finger without turning around and whispered, "Being a friend."

_Whoa_, I thought.

"Well?" she continued to demand. They said nothing, looking guilty. "That's what I thought," she nodded putting a hand on her hip. "I know that Sonny is one of us and Chad is a drama snob. I know that we're on rival shows and _Mackenzie Falls_ has tortured us since the show started. I know that Sonny _dating_ the leader of the people who tried to make our lives miserable every day is a big betrayal."

"I thought you were helping me," I whispered in her ear.

"I'm not done," she hissed resentfully. She turned back to them. "But Sonny is also the most selfless, sweet, sometimes annoying, bright, cheery, bubbly person I know. She always puts our needs in front of her own. I'm not anymore thrilled about -" she motioned to us "- _this_ than you guys are, but don't you think we should do something? Let her date who she wants. Nothing says we have to _like it_. It's just not fair for us to label her 'traitor'. C'mon, guys."

Both Chad and I's mouths were hanging open, not believing that Tawni was capable of such kindness. The rest of my cast looked so guilty that they refused to make eye contact with me.

"She's right, guys," Nico said sadly.

"Yeah," Grady agreed. "We're being unfair."

All five of us looked to Zora, who was biting her lip with her arms folded over her chest.

"Zora?" Tawni asked, brows raised.

"Fine," she mumbled, "but I'm watching you two." She pointed from herself to us and disappeared into the vents.

"Well," Chad cut in after a long silence, "that wasn't creepy at all."

I had to say that I agreed with his sarcasm. They all went back to what they were doing before I got there, and I felt Chad squeeze my hand. I turned to him with a weary smile.

"I'm so glad that's over with," I told him, looking into his pools of sapphire for eyes. He graced me with a smile.

"I've got a good feeling about this," he winked.

I had to agree.

**The End**

* * *

**Happily ever after! Aw! It's over! Please remember to review since this is the very end, even if you don't usually review. I just want to hear what you thought of this chapter and the whole story overall. Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed! I really appreciate it! I have a new two-shot on my profile published that is called 'Fate is a Funny Thing'. And then there is the hilarious collab I did with the amazing ****alexatheknight****. Please check them out! And my story on fiction press . net called 'Radio Rivals' by MissFutureFamous. That's my user name on there!**

**What's my next big project? I told you after 'An Unlikely Pair' that I was working on this, and now that it's over, I'm telling you about my new one! I'm working with ****alexatheknight**** and we are going to work on a story called "Put Away the Harley, Your Tutor's Here". It's about how a girl moves to a California town from Wisconsin and is still adjusting. She tries to fit in, not used to all of the weird clicks like the Druggies and the Goths and the Gangsters, etc. So to help some of these misled people, she signs up to be a tutor in a class for troubled kids with bad grades. And just guess who she gets :D**

**Review! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
